<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock you like a hurricane by zeppelinandunicorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485882">Rock you like a hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppelinandunicorns/pseuds/zeppelinandunicorns'>zeppelinandunicorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, if i figure out how to write it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppelinandunicorns/pseuds/zeppelinandunicorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative universe where Donna met Jackie before meeting Eric and the rest of basement gang.</p><p>Jackie and Donna are 16 and 17 when they finally met the four basement misfits after a Fleetwood Mac concert.</p><p>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I promised to myself that I wasn't going to publish this story until I'm 100% finished with WTLB, but I couldn't resist it. </p><p>I had the idea to write this story months ago, some dialogues just popped up in my head out of nowhere, I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it and then I just turned into a story.</p><p>I tend to write my stories in first person because I like to explore how the characters are feeling and what they're thinking, but I decided I would try something different this time and write it in third person. If it's not good please let me know.</p><p>I was trying to come up with a title for this story for two weeks now and absolutely nothing sounded good, so I just went into my spotify, pressed shuffle and decided that the first song that pops out would be the title of my story, so…</p><p>Anyways, I'm really excited about this story, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter One: Introductions</b>
</p><p>"Happy birthday!" Jackie exclaimed, handing a pink envelope to her best friend</p><p>"Fleetwood Mac?" Donna asked incredulously from their seats at the town's favorite teen hang out place: The Hub. She was staring in awe at the tickets on her hands.</p><p>"Yeah, it's the only band that we both like and…" Jackie's explanation was cut off when Donna threw herself into her, engulfing the brunette in a tight hug.</p><p>"Jackie this is amazing!" Donna beamed "But my birthday was like… almost two months ago, and you already gave me a purse for my birthday"</p><p>"Donna, it's still a present" Jackie retorted "And when people give you presents you don't ask them why, you thank them and change the subject before they regret it"</p><p>Donna laughed and hugged Jackie again "Well, thank you, this is the best present I've ever received"</p><p>Jackie smiled, it's rare seeing Donna this excited about something nowadays. Her parents are having trouble with their marriage and they're making her life a living hell. Just yesterday, Donna found out that whenever she has sleepovers at Jackie's, her parents throw nudist parties at their home. As if that isn't disturbing enough, they recently got into swinging. Poor Donna couldn't catch a break.</p><p>That's why Jackie moved heaven and hell to get those tickets, she actually had to stand in a line all by herself in Kenosha, surrounded by dirty hippies and perverts, just to get the tickets to the concert, and as if that weren't enough, she paid a fortune for them!</p><p>But Donna deserves it, in fact, Donna is the only person who she would've done this for. If there's one thing Jackie learned during all of these years cohabiting with her parents, it's that a good distraction can go a long way. Going to the concert is going to be good for her, Donna would get her mind off her parents for a while and God knows she needs it.</p><p>Jackie and Donna have a bond that neither of them completely understand, in theory, they're supposed to hate each other, but they've been inseparable since they were both 6.</p><p>It was their first day at second grade, Donna was new in town and Jackie had just transferred from private school. At first, Jackie thought that Donna was a little too masculine to hang out with her, but everything changed the moment that some dirty boy named Chip shoved her on the floor because she didn't want to play doctor with him. Little Donna saw everything and decided to defend Little Jackie's honor. After that, Chip had to go to the school nurse after eating a good amount of dirt, courtesy of Donna. Ever since that incident, the girls have been inseparable.</p><p>"I'll stop at your house friday night after cheer practice so we can get ready together, is that okay?" Jackie asked</p><p>"Sure, I'll ask my dad if he can drive us there" Donna answered, still staring in awe at the tickets "You're sleeping over after the show, right?"</p><p>"Well, my mom is home, so I probably will, yeah" Jackie answered</p><p>"Is she still giving you trouble?" Donna asked the cheerleader, worried about her. Pam Burkhart is not a good mother, and lately she's been home more often, causing Jackie a lot of unnecessary stress.</p><p>"She's been home for a week and I already caught her sleeping with the pool boy!" Jackie whined, leaning her head on her hands "My father is not even out of town yet!"</p><p>"You know you can sleep over anytime you want, right? My father says you're like his second daughter" Donna stated, trying to cheer up the girl sitting in front of her</p><p>Jackie smiled softly "I love Bob, and I promise that as soon as he gets rid of his perm I'll hug him"</p><p>Donna chuckled "God, I don't know why he did that, his head looks like a poodle's ass"</p><p>Jackie laughed and Donna stared at the tickets one more time "I'm finished with my fries, wanna go to my house and help me pick up an outfit?" Donna offered</p><p>"Okay, but no plaid!" Jackie said as she got her purse</p><p>"You just got us Fleetwood Mac tickets Jackie, I'll wear whatever you want me to" Donna said as they left the Hub, noticing Jackie's devilish smile, she added "Except pink!" </p><p>"Dammit" Jackie muttered under her breath</p><p>             </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eric Forman stared longingly at the retreating figure of his biggest crush: Donna Pinciotti. The neighbor girl has been haunting his dreams since she first moved into the neighborhood and greeted him with a punch in the guts. Tough love.</p><p>He always hoped that he and Donna would be friends, and one day, their relationship would hit another level and they'd finally be boyfriend and girlfriend, like he always dreamt about. </p><p>But he never actually got to the friendship part though, because as soon as school started, the girl wouldn't leave Jackie Burkhart's side, they were joined by the hip, and whenever Eric tried to approach the duo, he wussed out.</p><p>He never actually exchanged a word with Jackie, she was too intimidating. He always assumed she had high standards and would never hangout with a bunch of losers like he and his friends, and since Donna and Jackie would've never go anywhere without each other, consequently, he never exchanged a word with Donna as well. Except when they first met and she punched him, but in his mind that doesn't really count.</p><p>He overheard the girls talking when they walked through him and his friends. They're also going to the Fleetwood Mac concert this weekend, maybe he will finally be able to approach the girl next door…</p><p>The gang of misfits entered the hub and sat at their usual seats, Kelso and Fez were engulfed in a conversation regarding candy and porn, and Hyde was frowning at Eric's thoughtful gaze.</p><p>"Forman? Did you have a private circle today?" Hyde asked</p><p>Eric's thoughts are interrupted by his friend's question "Huh?" He asks, confused</p><p>"Are you on dope?" Hyde asked</p><p>"What? No, not yet" Eric answered "I was just… thinking about stuff" </p><p>"I saw you drooling all over Donna and her friend, Forman" Hyde retorted</p><p>"Well, I may or may not have been thinking about them" </p><p>"Thinking about who?" Fez asked, his curiosity winning over an argument of Playboys vs Tootsie rolls</p><p>"Donna and Jackie" Hyde answered</p><p>"I just heard they're also going to the concert this friday, and I thought that, y'know, that's cool, and stuff" Eric muttered</p><p>"Jackie is going to the concert?" Kelso asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation. Kelso has a weird obsession with Jackie since she rejected his innumerable attempts to ask her out</p><p>"Dude, you have a girlfriend" Eric reminded his dimwitted friend</p><p>"No, I have two girlfriends" Kelso smiled smugly, Hyde and Eric grimaced, Fez smiled admiringly at the taller boy</p><p>"Lucky bastard" Fez muttered</p><p>"He's dating the slutiest cheerleader from school <em> and </em>Laurie" Hyde pointed out "He's lucky he hadn't caught a VD yet"</p><p>"Still, he has two girlfriends! How many girlfriends does Fez have? None!" Fez pouted</p><p>"If Jackie is going to the concert then I'm on my way to three, pal" Kelso patted Fez's back, who glared at him</p><p>"Man, hasn't Jackie rejected you like, a million times already?" Hyde asked, he couldn't help but be annoyed at Kelso's antics, he may have never talked to Jackie, but he assumes it must not be nice being constantly harassed by a moron.</p><p>"She's just playing hard to get" Kelso said with a smug smile, and Hyde rolled his eyes, he was about to protest when Eric caught everyone's attention again</p><p>"Guys, do you think I should talk to her? At the concert?" Eric asked apprehensively</p><p>"Who? Donna?" Hyde asked and Eric nodded "Man, she lives next door to you for what? 10 years? You should've made your move long ago"</p><p>"Yeah man, that Donna chick is really hot" Kelso said with a big dumb grin "I mean, have you seen those jugs?" </p><p>"Donna is the one with red hair, yes?" Fez asked</p><p>"Yes" Eric said dreamily "Beautiful red hair, just like Sissy Spacek" </p><p>"Did you just compare your crush to the woman that plays Carrie?" Hyde frowned</p><p>"No, I mean, just her hair… Whatever Hyde!" Eric stuttered</p><p>"I wouldn't say Sissy has fiery red hair like Donna's…" Fez commented "It's more like… a strawberry blonde"</p><p>The three guys stared at the weird foreigner, then they shrugged and went back to their previous conversation, they were starting to get used to Fez's eccentricity.</p><p>"Anyways Hyde, how did you manage to get the tickets? They cost a fortune and you don't even like Fleetwood Mac that much" Eric asked</p><p>"Man, I was at the FotoHut and Leo arrived with 4 tickets in his hand, I asked where he got them and he said that he found them in his pocket while looking for his stash" Hyde related "He was about to use them to roll a joint so I had to intervene, and he just gave me them" </p><p>"That's it?" Kelso stared dumbfounded at his burnout friend</p><p>"Yeah" Hyde stole some of Fez's fries and continued "If there's one thing I've learned during all this time working with Leo is to not ask questions, you'd just leave more confused than you already were" </p><p>"Okay, going back to my previous problem" Eric started and the 3 other boys groaned "Should I approach Donna at the concert?" </p><p>"She's going with Jackie, I thought you were afraid of Jackie" Hyde stated</p><p>"Don't worry man, I've got Jackie" Kelso winked at Eric's direction</p><p>For some reason, Hyde felt a strong urge to punch Kelso. He resisted, because there's no reason to punch him, right? He's just being his normal, moronic, self.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of Jackie!" Eric protested "She's just… she's rich, and mean, and bossy, and…"</p><p>"Super hot!" Fez completed</p><p>"Yes, she's hot, but I was going to say intimidating" Eric said "She intimidates me"</p><p>"Forman, and I mean this with all the respect…" Hyde slapped the back of his friend's head "You're a wuss, just ask her out already!"</p><p>"What if she rejects me?" He asked hesitantly</p><p>"Then you do what my buddy Fez here, does" He smirked</p><p>"Oh yes, a playboy and a bottle of moisturizer do wonders" Fez smiled</p><p>Eric, Hyde and Kelso stared in horror at Fez.</p><p>"I was going to say that he should start to hit on uggos" Hyde said, still disgusted at Fez's statement</p><p>"Oh yes…" Fez lowered his head and laughed uncomfortably "Uggos…" </p><p>               </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two girls were sitting in the Pinciotti family car, the infamous El Dorado. Jackie looked at Donna and smiled, they spent a good part of the afternoon getting ready, and Donna hasn't complained about her parents once, she was just too excited to do so.</p><p>Fleetwood Mac is one of her favorite bands, and she couldn't wait to see Stevie Nicks on stage, that woman is one of her biggest inspirations. She is one of the strongest female figures in an industry that worships mostly male musicians, and she works really hard to change the perception of women within the 70s rock n roll circles. She's Donna's hero.</p><p>"So, Jackie, I've called your mother and she's going to pick you two up when the concert ends" Bob said as he parked the car in front of the arena</p><p>Jackie exchanged a worried look with Donna and turned to Bob "Mr. Pinciotti, are you sure she said she's going to pick us up? I mean, it is my mother and…" </p><p>"Don't worry Jackie, she promised she's gonna make it this time" Bob tried to reassure the girl</p><p>Jackie knew that there was a big chance her mother was not going to show up, she never does. So while Donna said goodbye to her parents, Jackie opened her purse and checked if she had enough money to catch a cab home with Donna.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not going to be able to pick us up?" Donna asked her father apprehensively</p><p>"Honey, your mother and I are going to a special party, and I don't even know if we're spending the night home" He answered and Donna grimaced</p><p>"Okay dad, boundaries" She opened the door and left the car "Bye!" </p><p>Jackie said goodbye to Mr. Pinciotti and left the car along with her friend.</p><p>"Should I ask?" Jackie approached her friend</p><p>"They're probably going to one of their swingers parties" Donna groaned "God, you'd think that I would catch a break for one night!"</p><p>"But you will! You're going to enjoy this concert and you won't think about your parents once, okay?" Jackie said</p><p>"Jackie, I can't control my mind…" Donna started</p><p>"Yes you can and you will" Jackie protested, grabbing her friend's arm and guiding her to the entrance "You will stare at Lindsey Buckingham's beautiful curly hair and enjoy the music!" </p><p>"Lindsey Buckingham, Jackie?" Donna teased "You know, for such a princess you do have a thing for scruffy guys"</p><p>"Shut up!" Jackie scolded her friend "And you have a thing for scrawny guys!"</p><p>Donna laughed uncomfortably "What, I do not…"</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes "I caught you staring at that geek that lives next door to you like, a hundred times already Donna!" </p><p>"Hey! He doesn't seem to be that geeky" Donna defended her neighbor</p><p>"Donna, I don't know how or why you developed a crush on that boy" Jackie started "You're way too hot for him, but the heart wants what it wants so I say you should talk to him sometime soon" </p><p>Donna blushed at the thought of that and decided to change the subject "Look, Jackie! Texans!" </p><p>"Eww!!" The girl screeched and Donna laughed as both entered the crowded stadium</p><p>                   </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Best. Concert. Ever!" Kelso stated</p><p>"We haven't seen you during the entire thing Kelso, and we had to wait like, half an hour for you to show up! We almost left without you" Eric complained </p><p>"Well, normally I would be upset, but I'm not because I was doing it with two hot chicks!" Kelso shouted in glee, pumping his fist in the air</p><p>"Man, Julie is a bitch but I don't think it's cool to cheat on her this way" Hyde stated</p><p>"Oh please, like she doesn't cheat on him too" Fez said and Kelso glared at him</p><p>"Julie cheats on me?" He asked, looking genuinely upset</p><p>"You're dating the biggest whore from school, Kelso" Eric replied "And, you cheat on her constantly! Why do you care?"</p><p>"Damn Eric! Girls aren't supposed to cheat!" Kelso argued, Hyde rolled his eyes and changed the subject, knowing Kelso, he could whine for days.</p><p>"So Forman, no sign of the neighbor girl?" Hyde asked</p><p>Eric shoulders slumped "Yeah, I thought I was going to see her here"</p><p>"She lives next door to you, you see her all the time, just ask her out already" Fez said, impatient </p><p>"It's not that easy, okay?" Forman tried to defend himself</p><p>As the gang of misfits made their way to Eric's Vista Cruiser, Hyde spotted a certain someone standing by herself in the middle of the parking lot. He smirked and nudged Eric.</p><p>"Isn't that the girl next door?" He said, pointing at the girl, who seemed scared</p><p>"Oh my God! It is! What is she doing all by herself in the middle of the night?" Eric asked</p><p>"Beats me, man" Hyde shrugged "But it looks like she could use some company, it is kind of dangerous for girls to be alone in a almost deserted parking lot in the middle of the night"</p><p>"Yeah… yeah…" Eric mumbled "You know what? We're going there" He said determinedly and walked into the girl's direction, having nothing better to do, Hyde, Kelso and Fez followed, Eric had the car keys after all.</p><p>Meanwhile, Donna was waiting at the dark parking lot, terrified of what could happen to her if some perverts see her alone like this. Jackie's been gone for almost 10 minutes, and she couldn't help but be worried about her friend.</p><p>As soon as the concert ended, both girls waited almost half an hour for Jackie's mom to appear, and so far, no sign of her. They both knew this was going to happen, but they still waited just in case. Jackie went to search for a public phone to try and contact her floozy mother, and Donna stayed in the parking lot in case Pam decided to show up, Jackie said that they're probably going to have to call a cab, but she still wants to check on her mother. Donna sighed, even though Jackie doesn't admit it, Pam has a drinking problem, when Jack's out of town, she tends to go a little crazy and Jackie gets worried.</p><p>And, to make things worse, Donna is freezing. It's mid april and she thought that maybe she wouldn't need a jacket, after all, Jackie said it wouldn't go well with her outfit. Donna scoffed, she also thought that she wasn't going to stand in the middle of a parking lot all by herself, and she underestimated Wisconsin's weather.</p><p>She felt a warm hand touching her shoulder and she felt frightened, that is definitely not Jackie, Jackie's touch is usually accompanied by her shrill voice, and that hand is pretty big to be hers. In less than a couple seconds, Donna decided to put in practice what she learned in the self-defense classes she took with Jackie and tackled the stranger to the floor in no time.</p><p>"Burn!" She heard someone yelling, and she recognized Michael Kelso's voice. That idiot yells all the time, everyone in school recognizes his voice by now.</p><p>She took a deep breath and analyzed the situation, she blushed furiously when she realized that the guy she tackled on the floor is Eric Forman, who's not only her neighbor, but also the boy that's been on her mind for a really long time.</p><p>"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Donna helped the boy off the ground and ignored his friends laughter</p><p>"That's okay" Eric said, his face has a bit red and his shaggy hair was all muffled "Guess now I know you can defend yourself"</p><p>Donna stared confused at him "What?"</p><p>"Oh, no, not like this!" Eric stuttered "Is just that you were alone here and we thought… well I thought… that, you know, it's dangerous for such a pretty girl to be standing alone in a dark parking lot"</p><p>Donna gave him a sheepish smile "Oh, I see. Thanks. I was actually starting to freak out a little before you guys arrived"</p><p>"Why are you alone here?" Eric asked</p><p>"My friend's mother was supposed to pick us up but she didn't showed up, so she went to find a phone to call her and I was waiting here, in case her mother decided to show up" Donna explained</p><p>"How long has she been gone?" Eric asked</p><p>"Almost 10 minutes, that's why I was starting to freak out a little…" Donna answered, concerned about her friend</p><p>"Want us to go search for her?" Hyde offered</p><p>"No, that's okay, I think I see her now" She said, looking at the petite brunette approaching them</p><p>"Jackie?" Donna called</p><p>Jackie was <em> not </em>in a good mood, and it was pretty noticeable. Her face was red and she looked really pissed about something, she was also completely oblivious to the presence of the 4 boys.</p><p>"Hey Donna, guess what? She's not going to show up, she's too busy with Julio to bother" Jackie stated</p><p>"Who's Julio?" Fez asked</p><p>Jackie stared confused at him "Who are you?" </p><p>"Uh… Jackie, we have company" Donna pointed at the boys and Jackie's face flushed in embarrassment</p><p>"By the way, I'm Eric Forman" Eric introduced himself to the girls, smiling at Donna</p><p>"I'm Donna Pinciotti and that's Jackie Burkhart" Donna said "And I know who you are Eric, we live next door to each other since we're 6"</p><p>"Well, formalities…" Eric grinned shyly</p><p>Kelso approached the two girls "I'm Michael Kelso, the most handsome stud in Wisconsin"</p><p>Both Donna and Jackie rolled her eyes.</p><p>"And I am Fez" Fez introduced himself, trying to make his stallion face, both girls frowned at him</p><p>"Hyde" Hyde said, indicating himself</p><p>"Hey" Jackie smiled at him, and he felt a strong urge to smile back, instead, he focused on Forman, who was apparently engaged in a interesting conversation with Donna, he couldn't help but feel proud at him, <em> 'Looks like he finally got himself a pair of balls' </em>he thought</p><p>Jackie analyzed quickly the three boys keeping her company, since Donna was too busy talking with Eric. Kelso and Fez were staring at her like she's a piece of meat, and she couldn't help but be uncomfortable. Hyde was apparently paying attention at Eric and Donna's conversation, she couldn't really tell, since he was hiding his gaze behind sunglasses.</p><p>Jackie felt the cold wind and shivered a little, rubbing her own arms. She wanted to call a cab before becoming a popsicle but Donna looked too entertained and she didn't want to interrupt, for some twisted reason Donna has a crush on this guy, and she didn't want to disturb her.</p><p>"Hey Jackie?" She heard Michael Kelso approaching her "You cold?" He asked</p><p>"A little" She answered</p><p>He grinned and removed his jacket, placing it on her shoulders. Hyde was staring at the scene in front of him with a scowl, he doesn't know why it bothered him so much, maybe it's because he expected Jackie to reject Kelso, like she always does. Or maybe it's because he's tired of seeing Kelso playing with girl's feelings. Or maybe it just annoys him for no reason, he decided not to think much about it.</p><p>Jackie smiled at Kelso, it was really nice of him to give her his jacket while she was cold, but then he just had to open his mouth and ruin it.</p><p>"So, now that you have my jacket, when are we going to do it?" He asked expectantly</p><p>Jackie huffed and threw the jacket back at him, kicking him in the shins and making him fall on the ground. Hyde couldn't help but smile at the girl, she's feisty.</p><p>"Jackie has a temper" Hyde heard Donna whispering to Eric, who just nodded and stared at Kelso</p><p>"I would rather be cold, pig" Jackie said indignantly, and stepped away from Kelso and Fez, standing next to Hyde.</p><p>Hyde was intrigued, to say the least. As Jackie stood next to him, mostly to get away from his two pervert friends, he noticed she smelled like strawberries and vanilla, and he found himself wanting to hold her. He quickly shook the idea out of his head, he barely knows the girl, what the hell is going on?</p><p>Meanwhile Jackie stared at Kelso with a disgusted expression on her face, who the hell thinks that by borrowing his jacket to a girl, she owns him sex? That's disgusting and hella offensive. She wasn't kidding when she said she was cold, she was literally rubbing her arms in a failed attempt to warm her up, but she refuses to use Michael Kelso's jacket.</p><p>Hyde notices the goosebumps in her arms and how she's shivering from the cold wind. He cursed himself for what he was about to do.</p><p>"Hey, Jackie?" He called the girl, who turned to look at him with curious eyes</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Hyde took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, she looked suspiciously at him and he sighed.</p><p>"Look, you shouldn't be cold just because Kelso's a moron" He explained himself, scratching the back of his neck in discomfort, <em> what the hell is happening? </em></p><p>She smiled sweetly at him and before he could stop himself, he smiled back at her "Thank you" She said</p><p>"It's no big deal" He shrugged, they were both staring at each other with sheepish smiles on their faces</p><p>"So, you need a ride home?" Eric asked the girls, Donna smiled at him and answered</p><p>"That would be great, thank you" </p><p>Jackie didn't answer mostly because she didn't even hear the question, she was too busy inhaling the intoxicating scent of the jacket she's wearing, it definitely smells like something woodsy, mixed with cigarettes and weirdly, peppermint.</p><p>"Jackie?" She heard Donna calling her</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Eric just offered us a ride home" She said, Jackie nodded and managed to give her friend a small smile</p><p>"Cool" She answered</p><p>"So, pretty ladies, to the batmobile!" Eric guided the girls to the Vista Cruiser parked not very far. Donna smiled at his geeky comment, Jackie and Hyde grimaced, Fez was in his own little world and Kelso was still pouting, upset about the kick he received moments before.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Jackie found herself sitting between Hyde and Fez. Fez seemed to be scooting closer to her and she was starting to feel uncomfortable, she exchanged a quick look with Hyde, and he punched the foreign kid in the arm.</p><p>"Ai!" Fez pouted and looked at Hyde questionably</p><p>"You know what that was for" Hyde answered</p><p>Jackie smiled at Hyde again, for someone who looked so scruffy and rude, he was being incredibly sweet with her today. She knows he goes to the same school as her but she never really paid much attention to him before, mostly because he always skipped class, but he's… pretty handsome. At some point he removed his sunglasses and she was completely mesmerized by his eyes. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, and she felt like slapping him from hiding such a beauty behind sunglasses all the time.</p><p>Hyde mentally cursed himself<em> , </em>because again he smiled back at the pretty girl sitting next to him. It was an involuntary reaction at this point. He noticed how small and cute she looked in his jacket, and he also noticed how fierce and badass she was when she stood up for herself and kicked Kelso when he started to harass her. He knew who she was, he wasn't stupid (or blind), he grew up listening to Forman babble about Donna and how if it wasn't for Jackie, Donna would probably be his girlfriend by now. Hyde almost scoffed just thinking about it, Forman was his brother, but the reason why Donna wasn't his girlfriend isn't Jackie, it's his own cowardice.</p><p>And even though he never really cared for school gossip, he knows Jackie is one of the most popular girls in Point Place. She's rich, drop dead gorgeous and the boys in town drooled all over her. He could understand why, she has big doll-like eyes, long and silky raven hair and her skin was just as smooth as porcelain. Suddenly he found himself wishing it wasn't night, so he could take a better look at her. She was probably one of the prettiest girls he's even seen.</p><p>Donna and Forman were actually getting along pretty well, they didn't stop talking since we approached her at the parking lot. By the looks of it, Forman is a lucky bastard, because Hyde's pretty sure that Donna likes Eric back.</p><p>"So, Jackie, where should I drop you off?" Eric asked</p><p>Jackie was startled for a second, she was so lost in thoughts about the curly haired boy sitting next to her, that she hadn't noticed that Eric had already dropped Kelso and Fez at their respective homes.</p><p>"She'll stay with me tonight" Donna answered, and she turned her head to look at Jackie "You okay?" She asked</p><p>"Just sleepy" Jackie answered, smiling softly at her friend</p><p>Soon, Eric parked in his own driveway, Jackie and Donna would have to walk only a few steps to reach the Pinciotti's.</p><p>Eric and Donna left the car first, Hyde left afterwards, but he held the door and waited until Jackie left so he could close it. Again, an involuntary gesture that he didn't know where the hell came from. He <em> never </em>acted all "gentlemanly" even with the girls he dated, so why the hell is he acting like this with a girl he literally just met?</p><p>Eric glanced nervously at Donna, she was pretty cool and he was surprised he managed to talk with her all night without saying something stupid. He wanted to see her again.</p><p>"So, Donna…" He started, glancing at the floor "My friends and I, we tend hang out on my basement basically all the time, it would be pretty cool if you decided to show up someday" </p><p>Donna smiled "Yeah, that would be nice"</p><p>"So… tomorrow?" Eric asked hopefully</p><p>"Tomorrow" She confirmed, blushing a little</p><p>At the same time, Hyde and Jackie were having a conversation of their own. Jackie removed his jacket (even though it was so comfy and it smelled so good) and handed it to him, grinning shyly.</p><p>"Thank you for the jacket, really" She said</p><p>"You kicked Kelso, you made my night" He joked</p><p>"Well, he deserved it. I thought he had a girlfriend?" She asked</p><p>"He does, but that never stopped him before" Hyde answered</p><p>Jackie frowned "Ew" </p><p>"Anyways, you should stop by with Donna tomorrow" He suggested, trying to sound casual</p><p>"Maybe I will" She smiled, then she looked questionably at him and he suddenly asked himself what he did wrong "Is your real name Hyde?" She asked curiously</p><p>"Hyde is my last name" He responded</p><p>"What is your first name?" She asked</p><p>And before he could stop himself, he answered "Steven"</p><p>He didn't know what the hell was happening to him today, maybe the stash he smoked earlier had something else in it, because he's nervous and he's afraid he's going to start twitching like Forman.</p><p>"Jackie" Donna called her, waiting for her to get inside</p><p>Jackie smiled and ignored the way her heart was beating frantically on her chest "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow,<em> Steven </em>"</p><p>He always hated his first name. The only ones allowed to call him Steven were the Forman's. Kelso tried to call him Steven once, and he ended up with a black eye for a week. Weirdly, he didn't mind when Jackie said it. In fact, it sounded right.</p><p>Before he could answer, he felt soft lips pressing against his cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the strange sensation, and when he opened his eyes both girls were gone. He looked at Forman, and Forman looked dazed, he had a dumb grin in his face and he stared longingly at the house next door.</p><p>If Hyde wasn't dazed himself, he would've slapped Forman and dragged him inside. Instead, he found himself smelling his jacket. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla, and damn it if that isn't one intoxicating smell.</p><p>He decided to call it the day. He was definitely still high from the stash he smoked earlier, there was no way he would feel this way sober. This is all too overwhelming and weird, he needed to sleep and maybe tomorrow he would be able to think properly again.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missing Pieces?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a difficult chapter to write, mostly because I already have written like, half of the story, and these chapters (the ones between the moments I consider important) are hard to write. </p><p>Oh, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter: Jackie skipped first grade, so she's still a year younger but she's in the same year as them. They are all juniors for now.</p><p>Anyways, I am really glad that people are liking this story, I was really insecure and the comments I've read inspired me a lot. So thank you, and enjoy your reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter two: Missing Pieces?</b>
</p><p>He's sick. That's the only explanation for it.</p><p>Why the hell can't he get that girl off his mind? He barely spoke to her! This is annoying him beyond level, that shit never happened to him before and he's still trying to convince himself that there was something wrong with the stash he smoked the previous day.</p><p>Or maybe he has a brain tumor. Because nothing can explain this.</p><p>It's not like he's never seen her before, she's Jackie <em> fucking </em>Burkhart, everyone in town knows her, and honestly, he never gave a shit about her until that damn moment he saw her big doll eyes up close.</p><p>He's not blind, he knows she's hot. He knows that for a fact, he won't deny that. Hell, he can even admit that he liked to see her around school whenever she was wearing her cheerleading uniform. He's a horny teenage boy, that's freaking normal. </p><p>What's not normal is how she's been stuck in his head for the last hours. He just can't understand it, he acted like Forman! In Hyde's mind, that's unacceptable. How can someone so tiny break his zen in a matter of seconds?</p><p>He needs to get his zen back. So, when he woke up, the first thing he did was throw his jacket in the washing machine. Her sweet, intoxicating smell was impregnated in it and that wasn't helping him to think straight.</p><p>Then he went upstairs to have breakfast, because nobody can think with an empty stomach.</p><p>Everyone was eating already, well, except Laurie, but she tends to skip breakfast whenever she gets home late from one of her many sexual escapades.</p><p>"Good morning Steven!" Mrs. Forman said with her usual cheerful tone, kissing his cheek as he sat down</p><p>"Morning Mrs. Forman" He answered with an yawn, serving himself with some waffles and syrup</p><p>Mrs. Forman sat down between Hyde and her husband, smiling brightly at the boys "So, how was the concert?" She asked, trying to make conversation</p><p>"It was great" Eric answered, smiling</p><p>"Forman ran into the neighbor girl there" Hyde smirked and Eric blushed</p><p>"The Pinciotti's kid?" Red asked, Hyde nodded "I just hope the daughter is not as weird as her parents"</p><p>"Oh, Donna seems to be such a sweet girl" Kitty said, and sent a dirty look in Red's direction "And Bob and Midge aren't weird, they're… eccentric"</p><p>"Kitty, I could swear I saw them throwing a nudist party a few weeks ago" Red retorted, grimacing at the memory "So, did you finally got your head out of your ass and asked the girl out?" He asked</p><p>"Red!" Kitty reprehended "Don't say the a-s-s word, they're innocent children"</p><p>Red rolled his eyes "They are seventeen, Kitty"</p><p>"Oh God" Eric mumbled, he knew where this conversation was going and he was not going to like it one bit</p><p>Hyde, on the other hand, couldn't resist but enjoy the uncomfortable moment, seeing his friend's misery will probably help him getting a certain brunette out of his mind "Aren't you going to answer, Forman?" </p><p>"She's coming to the basement later" Eric whispered, directing his attention to his food</p><p>"Stop speaking like a dumbass" Red said</p><p>"I said that she's coming to the basement later today" Eric said, more clearly this time</p><p>Kitty clapped excitedly "Oh my God, I just have to bake some cookies! And some brownies!" </p><p>"That'll be good, she's bringing a friend with her" Eric turned the tables at Hyde, smiling teasingly at him, Hyde glared at him but that didn't stopped Eric from opening his big fat mouth "And I think Hyde has a crush on her"</p><p>Hyde focused his attention on his breakfast, but that didn't last long, because of course that Mrs. Forman had to make an observation.</p><p>"Steven has feelings? For a girl?" She beamed</p><p>Hyde groaned, and swore to himself that he'd kill Forman later.</p><p>"He landed her his jacket" Eric smirked, and Hyde had to control himself because he was going to end up throwing his fork at Forman's eye</p><p>"Oh!" Kitty jumped excitedly "That is so romantic Steven!" </p><p>"I am not romantic, I do not have feelings and I don't have a crush" Hyde protested, if looks could kill Forman would be dead</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with having feelings, Steven!" Mrs. Forman said "You want to talk about it? Oh! You should buy her flowers! Good man buys flowers for the woman they love!" She said, glaring at Red</p><p>Hyde choked with his food, <em> love? </em>What the fuck? Mrs. Forman is insane.</p><p>"What did I do?" Red protested</p><p>"Why don't you ever buy me flowers?" Kitty asked</p><p>Red glared at Eric and lowered his newspaper "See what you did?" </p><p>Eric was eating a piece of bacon, completely oblivious to the tension in the room, and ignored his father.</p><p>"Red, I think you should take Steven to the flower shop and help him choose some flowers for the girl he has a crush on" Mrs. Forman suggested, and Hyde leaned his head on his hands, he should've stayed in bed</p><p>"Mrs. Forman, I barely know her" Hyde said "And I don't have feelings, for anyone"</p><p>"Steven, if you keep your feelings bottled up than one day you're going to explode" She said, picking up the empty plates and placing them in the sink</p><p>"Don't listen to her" Red gave his input "You better keep those feelings bottled up, like a real man" </p><p>"I don't have feelings!" Hyde protested "I'm going to the basement" He said, and slapped the back of Eric's head before heading downstairs</p><p>"You" Red pointed at Eric "Don't make a fool of yourself in front of that girl" </p><p>"I will try" Eric answered, also heading to the basement</p><p>"And no hanky-panky under my roof!" Red added, Eric groaned and ran downstairs, regretting starting the conversation in the first place</p><p>             </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jackie woke up with a startling noise. She opened her eyes and saw Donna on the floor, holding two shoeboxes.</p><p>"What's going on?" Jackie asked groggily</p><p>"Shit did I wake you?" Donna apologized "Sorry, I was just trying to find something in my closet and those stupid boxes fell down"</p><p>Jackie rubbed her eyes and sat on bed, Donna was acting strange.</p><p>"Why?" Jackie asked</p><p>"I was just trying to find a sweater" She explained shyly</p><p>"The blue one that makes your boobs look huge?"</p><p>"Yeah" She answered, blushing a little, then Jackie remembered why</p><p>Donna was nervous because they were heading to the geek's basement to hang out today! That's so cute.</p><p>Jackie couldn't help but feel a bit nervous herself… The boy she met yesterday, Steven, said that she should drop by with Donna. She never thought someone who looked so scruffy could be so sweet. And handsome. God, he's gorgeous.</p><p>She wondered if that weird foreign guy would be there with Kelso, she wanted to get to know Steven (and even Eric) better, but she was not in the mood to be groped.</p><p>"I think you left it at my place" Jackie said</p><p>"Can we go to your house and pick it up?" Donna asked sheepishly</p><p>Jackie chuckled, it's cute, seeing Donna like this "Sure, I need to check on my mother anyways" </p><p>"So…" Donna started "I think that Hyde guy was into you"</p><p>Jackie smiled, she hopes he was into her, because she was very into him, but she has a feeling that he was just being nice "I doubt that, he was just being nice"</p><p>"I don't know Jackie… I definitely saw something else between you two" Donna contrapointed</p><p>"How could you see anything? You were too busy with the scrawny nerd" Jackie smirked knowingly</p><p>"Eric is actually pretty nice" Donna smiled</p><p>"What did you two talk about?" Jackie asked, while changing out of her pajamas </p><p>"Nothing much, we talked about music, then about school, then I told him that I like to write and we talked a little about that too, he made some very cute Star Wars references" Donna blushed</p><p>Jackie frowned "How can you find Star Wars references cute?"</p><p>"Shut it, midget" Donna said, throwing Jackie's blouse at her "What time do you think we should go there?" She asked hesitantly</p><p>"I don't know, I mean, are we really going?" Jackie asked apprehensively</p><p>"Yeah, we're going" Donna answered "I just don't know what to do, I mean, should we knock on the front door and say 'Hey Mr and Mrs. Forman, we're here to see the basement'? That just sounds weird"</p><p>"Yeah…" Jackie agreed "Anyways, still want that sweater?" She asked</p><p>"Yeah, let's go" Donna said, and both girls headed into Jackie's house</p><p>                 </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jackie and Donna had just left the Burkhart household, Pam was passed out on the couch clutching a bottle of tequila (not an unusual sight) and Jack was out of town, so the chef prepared them a nice brunch.</p><p>Donna found her sweater and analyzed herself in the mirror at least a dozen times, afraid that she was dressed like a slut. Jackie rolled her eyes everytime and said that she wasn't.</p><p>They were stepping into the Forman's driveway when someone stopped in front of them.</p><p>"Hello pretty ladies" Michael Kelso said, giving them what he thought it was a sexy smile</p><p>"Kelso" Donna said</p><p>"So, what are the two of you doing here? Jackie, are you here to apologize?" He asked</p><p>"I'm not apologizing, you were a pig and you deserved that kick" Jackie stated</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes "Eric invited us to hang out in his basement today"</p><p>"Alright!" Kelso exclaimed "Let's go!"</p><p>He opened a sliding door that apparently led to the kitchen, Mrs. Forman was removing a tray of brownies from the oven and Mr. Forman was polishing his shoes at the kitchen table. Jackie analyzed the couple, Mr. Forman looked grumpy, but Mrs. Forman looked absolutely ecstatic, that woman looked like the living representation of joy.</p><p>Kelso gestured for the girls to enter, with a big dumb grin on his face.</p><p>"Oh Michael, who are the pretty ladies?" Mrs. Forman asked</p><p>"This is Donna" He pointed at the redhead, who smiled coyly at the older lady "And this is Jackie" He gestured Jackie, who also gave a small smile "Jackie is my future girlfriend" He said, trying to wrap his arm around her shoulders, Jackie glared at him</p><p>She kicked him in the shins again, and he grabbed his leg in pain "Ow! Why do you always do that?!" </p><p>"I like that one" Red pointed at Jackie and smiled at her </p><p>Mrs. Forman laughed uncomfortably, "Michael, why don't you take the girls to the basement?"</p><p>"Okay" Kelso smiled and guided the girls to the basement</p><p>"Oh my God! Have you seen that Red? Girls!" Kitty whispered to her husband, who rolled his eyes. It was about damn time, Eric's been drooling all over the neighbor girl since he was little, he was starting to question his son's sexuality.</p><p>"Yeah, let's just hope there won't be any little dumbasses running around here in a year" Red mumbled and turned his attention back to his shoes</p><p>Meanwhile, Hyde, Eric and Fez were hanging in the basement, Eric was fiddling with his fingers with anxiety and Hyde was hiding behind his zen.</p><p>"Look who I've found outside!" Kelso said in glee, motioning the two girls beside him</p><p>Eric stood up so quickly from the couch that he almost fell down, Hyde rolled his eyes at the sight.</p><p>"Donna! Hey!" Eric greeted the girl nervously</p><p>"Hey Eric" Donna answered, blushing a little</p><p>"Oh my God! There are females in the basement!" Fez stared at the two girls in awe</p><p>"Hey Jackie" Hyde said, and <em> damn it, </em>he was supposed to act aloof! </p><p>"Steven" Jackie smiled and sat down next to Donna on the couch</p><p>Eric glanced quickly at Hyde, nobody called him Steven and got away with it, he was waiting for an outburst, but that outburst never came. In fact, Eric noticed that Hyde didn't seem bothered at all. This is beyond weird. Eric shook his head and ignored the thought of Hyde and Jackie, it's none of his business and for the first time ever, he has a pretty girl sitting next to him and he'll be damned if he doesn't start a nice conversation.</p><p>                   </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day was actually really fun, everyone seemed to get along really well. Fez and Jackie bonded over hair, Eric was narrating the whole plot of Star Wars to Kelso and Donna (who weirdly, seemed to be interested), and Hyde was participating every now and then, burning Kelso and Eric whenever he saw an opportunity.</p><p>Kelso was in the middle of a story about the time he glued himself to the neighbor dog when Kitty came downstairs, with a huge plate filled with brownies and cookies, and a big smile on her face.</p><p>Eric and Hyde suddenly panicked, Mrs. Forman tends to make things really uncomfortable when she babbles too much, and she is not subtle at all.</p><p>"So, are you kids enjoying yourselves?" She asked, looking expectantly at Eric and Hyde</p><p>"Kitty! I think I broke the fridge!" Red yelled from upstairs, getting Mrs. Forman out of the basement and saving the day. Hyde made a mental note to buy Red a six pack later.</p><p>"Oh my God these cookies are delicious" Donna said, taking another bite of her cookie</p><p>"That's the best thing about the basement: Mrs. Forman feeds us" Kelso stated, and all the other boys nodded in agreement, each grabbing a treat from the plate Mrs. Forman left with them</p><p>Hyde noticed that Jackie hadn't eaten anything and absentmindedly handed her a piece of brownie, she smiled and took a bite, curious to see what the big deal is.</p><p>"Oh my God, if she feeds you guys constantly then why are you not fat? This is amazing" Jackie said, staring in awe at the chocolaty treat</p><p>"We normally only get one or two pieces tops, Fez usually eats everything in a matter of seconds" Hyde pointed at the foreigner, who was currently stuffing his mouth with cookies</p><p>"Fez has a problem with sugar" Eric said as he noticed the girls were staring at Fez "You'll get used to it eventually" He shrugged</p><p>"Why isn't he fat?" Jackie asked</p><p>"In my country, there are no fat people" Fez said, while eating another piece of brownie</p><p>"That seems to be a nice country" Jackie commented</p><p>Hyde smirked "They don't have toilet paper either" </p><p>Jackie frowned "Ew!!"</p><p>"Where are you from, Fez?" Donna asked curiously</p><p>"Well if you haven't noticed so far, then you don't deserve to know" He pouted and stood up "Now, I must ask Mrs. Kitty for more treats, good day"</p><p>"But Fez…" Jackie started</p><p>"I said good day!" Fez said and left the basement, leaving Donna and Jackie very confused</p><p>Hyde chuckled "Yeah, he does that" </p><p>Jackie and Donna were still confused, afraid that they might have offended Fez by accident, Donna looked questionably at Eric, who promptly stated "No, seriously, it's okay, he just wants more sugar"</p><p>"In about fifteen minutes he will return with an unfastened belt and a dazed look on his face" Hyde completed, the girls frowned but shrugged, there was no reason to be worried if they're not worried</p><p>"So, when did you two meet?" Kelso asked the girls</p><p>"Well, it was the first day at school, Donna was new in town and I had just transferred from private school" Jackie started "A kid named Chip was annoying me, saying I had to play doctor with him and I didn't wanted to, so he shoved me to the floor"</p><p>"I saw everything and I was super pissed because Jackie was too tiny, he could've seriously hurted her!" Donna continued "So I tackled him and made him eat dirt" She concluded with a proud smile</p><p>Jackie grinned "He had to go to the school nurse! It was so cool!" </p><p>Hyde nodded and smiled in approval "Nice"</p><p>"Wait, Eric, didn't Donna punched you when we were kids?" Kelso asked, smiling knowingly</p><p>Donna blushed and laughed "Oh my God, I did!"</p><p>"Wait, I don't think I know about this story" Jackie said</p><p>Hyde grinned devilishly at Eric "Me neither"</p><p>"Oh it was nothing much" Donna said</p><p>"I still wanna know" Jackie protested, and Donna sighed</p><p>"Well, when we first moved in, my dad wanted to say hi to the neighbors" Donna started and Eric lowered his head, preparing himself for the burn "We stopped by with a pie and Eric kept staring at me, so I punched him in the guts" She explained sheepishly, then she turned to Eric "Sorry about that, by the way"</p><p>"Then the second time you two met, after the concert, you tackled him to the ground" Hyde stated, smirking</p><p>"I'm sorry about that too" Donna said</p><p>Eric shrugged "Nah, it's okay, people tend to beat me up. Once, I was building my millennium falcon and…" </p><p>Jackie interrupted "What the hell is a millennium falcon?"</p><p>Eric gasped in indignation "Excuse me, but are you oblivious to the wonder that is Star Wars?" </p><p>Donna hid her face in her hands, she knows Jackie very well, and she has a feeling that a small banter was about to start. Jackie was staring at Eric like he grew a second head and Eric was staring at Jackie in disbelief. Hyde and Kelso were watching the scene in amusement.</p><p>"It's a nerd movie" Jackie said</p><p>Eric gasped "A nerd movie? Well, missy, Star Wars is the greatest masterpiece of all time, it is NOT a nerd movie!"</p><p>"Uhh, yes it is" Jackie argued "It doesn't even make any sense"</p><p>Eric shrieked in indignation, Kelso chuckled and Hyde was divided between kicking Forman's ass or enjoying the small argument.</p><p>"What do you mean it doesn't even make sense?" He managed to choke out</p><p>"I mean, out of nowhere the farm boy gets superpowers and goes to space to beat people up with light? And don't even get me started on princess whatever her name is, that hairstyle is an abomination" Jackie deadpanned</p><p>Eric took a deep breath "There are so many things wrong with this statement, I don't even know where to start"</p><p>Donna made a lame attempt to change the subject, afraid that Jackie would kick Eric. He's too skinny, and Jackie had a powerful shin kick, the chances of Eric breaking his leg are huge "What about those cookies, huh?" </p><p>Jackie ignored her and looked defiantly at Eric "Like what?"</p><p>Eric stood up from the couch and started to pace around the basement "Luke Skywalker is a Jedi! He does not have superpowers, he has the force because he's a JEDI! He was a Jedi since birth, he just didn't know it when he was working with Uncle Owen, then Obi-wan trained him and a light saber is a <em> very </em>powerful weapon, missy!"</p><p>Jackie just frowned at him, and he continued on rambling.</p><p>"And how <em> dare </em>you criticize Princess Leia's hairstyle? She's Luke's one true love!" He said indignantly</p><p>"I don't know, when I saw the movie she looked interested in that Han guy, who, by the way, is <em> way </em>hotter than Luke" Jackie stated</p><p>Hyde smirked and turned to Eric "Told ya, she has the hots for Han"</p><p>"No! She does not!" Eric protested</p><p>"Yeah she does man" Kelso agreed</p><p>Jackie smiled triumphantly at Eric "See? I'm always right"</p><p>"No you're not" He whined "You're wrong about Han and Leia, and you're wrong about Leia, she's the hottest woman in the galaxy!"</p><p>"I think Jackie's hotter than Princess Leia" Kelso said, trying to give Jackie a sexy wink</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes and scoffed "Obviously" She turned back to Eric "Star Wars is a movie created for ugly people whose lives are so sad and lonely that they need to immerse themselves in this stupid, fantasy world to forget about their crappy lives" </p><p>"BURN!" Kelso yelled, while he and Hyde laughed. Donna was staring at her best friend and her crush, worried about an explosion. Eric looked white and sat on the couch again, trying to come with a proper response</p><p>"Well…" He stuttered and pointed at Jackie "You watched it"</p><p>"Yeah, one time" She said "And how many times have you watched it, Eric?" She asked</p><p>Eric muttered something under his breath and Jackie gave him a cocky smile, she definitely won this argument.</p><p>"Since Forman apparently lost his power of speech" Hyde smiled smugly "I think I can answer your question for him, Jackie. He watched Star Wars over 20 times"</p><p>Donna looked concerned at her neighbor and placed a hand on his back "Well, at least he has a passion in life"</p><p>"We all do, Donna, his is just lame" Jackie replied</p><p>"Oh yeah? What's your passion, princess? Being a bitch?" Eric asked, Donna frowned and removed her hand off his back, she likes Eric alright, but she's not going to stay here and approve of him insulting her best friend.</p><p>Hyde observed Donna's behavior, and it looks like Forman is going to have to learn how to tolerate Jackie, because Donna didn't seemed very pleased when he called Jackie a bitch. If Hyde's being completely honest, he wasn't so pleased either, in fact, he did have a strong urge to punch Forman in the arm, but Jackie didn't looked offended at all by Eric's words.</p><p>"Oh no, my great passion is cheerleading, and makeup" She answered him honestly</p><p><em> 'Great' </em> Hyde thought <em> 'I can't get a freaking vain cheerleader out of my head, what the fuck is wrong with me?' </em> </p><p>"My greatest passion is dogs" Kelso inserted himself in the conversation, smiling dumbly "Oh! And firecrackers!" He added</p><p>Kelso looked expectantly at Donna and Hyde, Hyde rolled his eyes and Donna shifted uncomfortably on the couch.</p><p>"Am I supposed to say something too?" Donna asked, and Kelso nodded "Fine, my greatest passion is feminism, and writing"</p><p>Jackie smiled, Donna is such a good writer! She told Donna to publish one of her stories on the school paper over a thousand times, but she was too shy to do so. Jackie turned to look at Steven, and he was scowling at Kelso.</p><p>Steven seems to be a really nice guy, and Jackie can't deny that she's attracted to him, but she noticed he's not so fond of talking about himself.</p><p>"My greatest passion is Zeppelin" He said gruffly</p><p>"Zeppelin is a band, not a passion, Hyde!" Kelso stated "Your greatest passion is probably committing crimes or something"</p><p>Jackie looked questionably at Hyde, he definitely looks like a rebel, and he's so mysterious… God, he's hot.</p><p>Hyde noticed Jackie's curious look, and for some reason he couldn't possibly understand, he doesn't want her to think he's an actual criminal. A rebel without a cause? Of course, most girls seem turned on about that, but an actual criminal? That is not attractive at all.</p><p>Fuck, he wants to kick his own ass so badly.</p><p>"I don't commit actual crimes, I just like to question authority" He justified</p><p>"Yeah, he's a conspiracy nutbag" Kelso said, smiling flirtatiously at Jackie. She frowned at him.</p><p>Hyde glared at Kelso, he wanted to punch him but he was too comfortable to leave his chair and do so.</p><p>"Just because you don't have a brain, doesn't mean that other people don't either. I am a conspiracist, because I think, how would you like to be able to think, Kelso?" Hyde asked wryly</p><p>"Uh!" Kelso shrieked, then he laughed "That was a nice burn" </p><p>"So, that's what you guys do the entire day? You hangout and occasionally insult each other?" Jackie asked</p><p>"Yeah" Hyde confirmed with a small smile. There is another thing they tend to do on a daily basis, but they've just met the girls and they look like they're squares, he figured he would have to wait some time before introducing them to his favorite pastime and corrupt them.</p><p>Jackie smiled "Huh, it reminds me of cheer camp, minus the bitchiness and the whoriness"</p><p>Hyde repressed a chuckle at her statement, if someone other than her compared his activities with cheer camp, he would end up pounding someone to the ground. But somehow Jackie made it sound cute, and besides, there's no way cheerleaders do the other thing he loves to do.</p><p>"This is not true, Kelso is a man whore" Eric stated</p><p>Kelso nodded "That's true, I am" </p><p>Donna scowled at him "Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked</p><p>"Uh, yeah, but I don't see her here right now, do you?" Kelso said like it was the most obvious thing</p><p>"Wait, you date Julie, right?" Jackie asked</p><p>Kelso went pale, he was probably thinking that if Jackie knows his girlfriend, she would tell her about his many sexual escapades.</p><p>"Huh… define dating" Kelso stuttered</p><p>"He dates Julie" Hyde deadpanned "But he also dates other girls, girls that Julie doesn't know about"</p><p>"Julie is on the cheer squad" Jackie said "She hates me"</p><p>"So you won't tell her that I hit on you and stuff like that, right?" Kelso asked apprehensively</p><p>Jackie rolled his eyes "Y'know, I hate cheaters Kelso, I really, really do. But I think it'll be useless if I tell her, she won't believe me anyways, she <em> really </em>hates me"</p><p>"Why does she hate you so much?" Hyde asked curiously</p><p>"I don't know" Jackie sighed "I'm used to the fact that girls tend not to like me, because I'm too cute and all, but she seems to hate me on a whole new level, and I never even exchanged more than two words with her!"</p><p>"She hates you because she's a jealous bitch" Donna said</p><p>"Or maybe because you're kind of annoying" Eric gave his input and Donna scowled at him, Jackie seemed unaffected by his insult, but seeing Donna's face, Eric immediately tried to fix his mistake "Annoyingly cute" He forced a smile</p><p>Jackie scoffed "Anyways Kelso, I won't tell her, not only because I think she won't believe me, but also… I don't think she would care so much"</p><p>Hyde knew why Julie wouldn't care: she cheats on Kelso as much as he cheats on her, everyone knew it, except Kelso himself.</p><p>"Why wouldn't she care?" Kelso asked, and Hyde rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, if Kelso was a loyal boyfriend then obviously he would tell him about Julie, but he isn't, so…</p><p>"Hey Forman, turn the volume up, the price is right is starting"</p><p>               </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day went by really quickly, Hyde was surprised by how easy it was to talk to the girls, it's like they're the piece they didn't know was missing in the group.</p><p>And Hyde also couldn't deny that maybe, Jackie Burkhart won't leave his thoughts for a while. She's pretty cool for a cheerleader, I mean, sure, she's vain as hell, and she was kind of bitchy, but Hyde kind of liked this about her. She doesn't take crap from anyone and always says what she's thinking, that's kind of admirable.</p><p>She's also extremely hot.</p><p>And Donna was also cool, Forman's crush probably grew a lot today, they talked all the time and she was actually interested in all the nerdy crap he had to say.</p><p>So, Forman asked the girls to come back tomorrow. Hyde was pretty sure that they'd be permanent at the group now, and he was okay with it. Forman was the only one protesting a bit, he really liked Donna but Jackie was a tough pill for him to swallow.</p><p>"She's the devil" Eric said after the girls left "I can't believe I have to endure the devil if I want to conquer Donna, this is so unfair"</p><p>"Well, if she's the devil then hell sounds really sweet" Kelso said</p><p>Hyde had to agree with that statement. Jackie is by far the hottest chick he's ever seen, and she's <em> so badass </em>. He still can't get over the way she burned Forman so easily, that was so hot. God, he needs to get a grip on himself.</p><p>But she intrigued him, a lot. He could tell that there was a good person behind her shallow persona, and there was definitely something more about her, something he identifies with, he just couldn't name it at the moment.</p><p>And he will find out what it is. That's a promise.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry if this chapter was disappointing, I promise the next ones are better. It's so difficult to write dialogue between people that literally just met without making it weird. </p><p>By the way, I never really watched Star Wars, so I'm sorry if it's not accurate or something, I just thought it would be funny to start Jackie and Eric's banter this way.</p><p>And a huge THANK YOU to everyone that left a kind comment on the first chapter, they definitely inspired me a lot! I'm so glad to know that people are actually enjoying this.</p><p>This is such a different story than WTLB. This story relaxes me, and I laugh most of the time I'm writing. I love writing WTLB, but that story is taking a dark turn and it'll get more serious in the next chapters, so this story is a nice break from that.</p><p>I promise I'll try to update this fic weekly, just like I do with my other story. Again, thank you all so much for reading this story.</p><p>PS: I'm currently translating another story from a different author and posting it in here, it's cute and kind of fluffy, I'm posting a chapter per day, so if you want to check it out, just visit my profile! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Military, corporate and U-joints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter three: Military, corporate and U-joints</b>
</p><p>It's been two weeks since the Fleetwood Mac concert, two weeks since the gang of four became a gang of six.</p><p>It wasn't awkward or weird like many new friendships are, in fact, the boys were actually fond of the girls. Except for Jackie and Forman's occasional little banters, everyone was getting along pretty well.</p><p>Jackie was finding herself already emotionally attached to the basement burnouts. They were hanging in the basement everyday, and the whole school was shocked when they saw Jackie Burkhart and her best friend Donna Pinciotti sitting with the misfits at lunch, genuinely laughing and having fun.</p><p>And her crush on Steven Hyde was growing a lot each day.</p><p>She's so attracted to him and that sucks, because if there's something she learned from hanging out with Steven and his friends for the past two weeks is that he definitely doesn't go for girls like her.</p><p>No no, Steven Hyde has a very obvious type, he likes the punk chicks, the biker chicks, and the slutty chicks. And Jackie is the complete opposite of that.</p><p>He tends to criticize capitalism and he has a certain hatred for "the man". How could he like her, the literal representation of capitalism <em> and </em>the daughter of the city's councilman?</p><p>And what's killing her is that he knows that she's the living representation of everything he hates, and yet, he never treated her badly, he never mocked her interests, never made fun of her and never made her feel like she's just a rich brat.</p><p>No no, instead, he gave her dirt to burn Eric with whenever he annoyed her and he punched Kelso for hitting on her. The fact that he's being incredibly nice is only making her like him more and she knows she can't go down that road, he definitely only sees her as a friend, tops, maybe not even that, maybe he's just being polite.</p><p>And after Jake Bradley, Jackie swore she would never put herself out there again.</p><p>Sure, she dated Jake for only three weeks, and she wasn't in love with him, hell, she wasn't even sure she liked him. But it still hurt when she saw him making out with Pam Macy at the alley behind the Hub. It wasn't a heartbreak, but it definitely hurted her ego.</p><p>And she never felt with Jake whatever it is she feels with Steven, and they don't even date!</p><p>Donna asked her about Steven a couple times, and Jackie knew Donna was aware of her crush, that girl can read her like a book. She just hoped no one else noticed, because even though she knows there's no way Steven can possibly like her this way, it would still hurt like hell if he found out and confirmed it to her.</p><p>And she tried to get him out of her mind in those last two weeks, she really did! But whenever she tried to convince herself that he's too scruffy or too paranoid, she remembered his sexy smirk and his beautiful eyes and all her effort was for nothing. Besides, she's starting to like all of those things that should be considered flaws, she loves how passionate he gets whenever he's criticizing the government or big corporations.</p><p>She was starting to accept the fact that she has an enormous crush on Steven Hyde. She just hopes it fades with time or something.</p><p>She sighed and opened the basement door, Donna was out with her parents because a relative was visiting, and she had absolutely nothing to do, so she might as well do nothing in the basement, at least she would have some company, the basement is never empty.</p><p>"Hey Fezzy" She smiled and greeted the foreigner. He was the only one in the basement and he looked upset "What's wrong? Is the football team harassing you again? Because I swear to God…" </p><p>Fez smiled and interrupted her ramble "Hi my beautiful goddess, no, the football team is leaving me alone"</p><p>Jackie looked curiously at her new friend and sat on the couch next to him "Then why are you so upset?"</p><p>Fez pouted "Kelso stood me up at the Hub to do it with Laurie <em> again </em>!" </p><p>Jackie tried to repress a frown. Laurie Forman is Eric's sister, she hasn't met the girl yet, but her reputation speaks for itself. Just a few days ago Steven told her that Laurie is Kelso's second girlfriend, she could never understand how Kelso never got an STD and went blind or something, he was dating two sluts after all.</p><p>"Why don't you hang out with Eric, or Steven?" She asked</p><p>"I would but I can find them" He answered and let out a melancholic sigh "I'm all alone in the world"</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes and tried to bite back a smile, Fez may be weird, and he may have tried to grab her ass a few times, but he was also the only person who would give her decent opinions about what to wear or what to do with her hair. He's good company, most of the time.</p><p>"Well, I'm here!" She smiled "And I have absolutely nothing to do, you just got yourself an afternoon of Jackie time, and that's worth like, a week of an ugly person's time"</p><p>Fez smiled perversely, Jackie noticed and reprehended him before he could make one of his disgusting remarks "Don't even think about it"</p><p>He pouted at her "Fine"</p><p>Jackie spent a couple hours hanging out with Fez, it was surprisingly pleasant, except for the part where he tried to grab her butt, she kicked his shins and he promised he would never do it again. She hopes he keeps his word. Fez is a genuinely nice guy, and he's not that bad looking. If it wasn't for his creepy behavior he would probably be a man whore.</p><p>But then Fez had to leave, his host parents called and apparently he needed to go study the bible with them. And Jackie was all alone again.</p><p>She hates being alone.</p><p>She sighed, there was no point in hanging out at the basement by herself. She decided she would go to the Hub and see if she could find some of her cheerleader "friends" to hang out with. They weren't good company, but they weren't bad company either. She just hoped that Kelso's bitchy girlfriend wouldn't be there, Julie was being even more annoying than normal in those last couple weeks.</p><p>She was walking through the Forman's driveway when she saw Mr. Forman under the Vista Cruiser's hood.</p><p>"Good afternoon Mr. Forman!" She greeted</p><p>"Hey, Jackie, isn't it?" He asked and she nodded "Since you're here, why don't you hold this flashlight on that carburetor there?"</p><p>Jackie took the flashlight as Red walked around the car to reach his destination, holding it up to the engine "Like this?"</p><p>Red looked up at her, his face awed, and she glanced around in confusion.</p><p>"My God," Red breathed "One of you isn't useless"</p><p>"Hey, I've got nothing to do all day, need some help?" She kindly offered, silently hoping he would say yes. She hated being alone and she kind of hoped that Mr. Forman could teach her a thing or two about cars.</p><p>Her father used to say that a girl needed to know her way around a car, and he used to tell her all the time when she was little that when she's old enough he would teach her everything she needs to know. Needless to say that he didn't kept his word, Jack Burkhart practically forgot he had a daughter around the time she turned 10, and deep down, her heart ached when he never mentioned anything about cars to her ever again. She looked forward to those lessons, so she might as well learn a thing or two with Mr. Forman.</p><hr/><p>Hyde should hate her, he should hate how she talks about herself like she's perfect, he should hate the fact that she's a fucking cheerleader, he should hate the way she talks about her hair or her makeup. But no, he finds it <em> endearing. </em>He almost smacked himself when he smiled while she was at one of her rants about nail polish.</p><p>He tried, God, he tried <em> so </em>hard to hate her, and to scowl at her shallowness, but he couldn't do it. Mostly because he knows there's more to her than that. And he might or might not think she's cute.</p><p>And she never ceases to surprise him. For someone who tries to act so careless about the others, she's actually pretty selfless. A week ago Fez came to the basement complaining about how the football players stuffed him into a locker and how he had to wait for the janitor to set him free. The next day, the football players approached Fez when the gang was having lunch, Jackie was glaring at them, and they actually apologized to Fez.</p><p>Fez thought it was a joke, but Jackie actually said that he doesn't have to worry because the football team will never approach him again. When a stunned Forman asked why, Jackie just shrugged like it was no big deal and said she blackmailed them.</p><p>That shouldn't have turned him on, but it did. She's just so badass.</p><p>"Hey man, what are ya thinking so hard about?" Leo's voice broke him out of his daze</p><p>They were currently at the FotoHut, burning a joint and hanging out. It's sunday, Hyde may not work on sundays, but he still continues his daily tradition, whether it's a weekday or not. Hyde wanted to stay at the basement and have a circle with his friends, but Kelso and Fez were at the Hub and Mrs. Forman dragged Eric to work at the church fair with her. He could go find Jackie and Donna, but the girls are still oblivious of his favorite activity. He planned on corrupting them soon, though.</p><p>So his best option was Leo, and here he was.</p><p>"Just trippin man" Hyde answered, releasing the smoke trapped in his lungs</p><p>"I once took a trip to Iowa, it was awesome man" Leo said "Got lost inside of a corn field though. But that was okay because I think I saw goblins" </p><p>Hyde laughed, Leo sure was something. He wondered how many cool things he must've seen in his life, he would probably tell some awesome stories if he wasn't high all the time and could remember them.</p><p>Leo's cool, he was the first grown up who actually treated Hyde like a person other than the Formans, and he decided to ask him for advice. It's not like he would remember it later anyways.</p><p>"Hey, Leo man" He started, scratching his sideburn in discomfort, it wasn't something he actually wanted to talk about, but he needed some advice or else he would go crazy, and Leo was the only person who wouldn't nag him for it "What do you do to get a chick out of your mind?" He asked</p><p>Leo looked confused "What do you mean?"</p><p>"There's this girl… and she's annoying, and shallow and extremely vain. I've met her two weeks ago and I can't get her out of my head since, it's pissing me off, man" He vented</p><p>"I don't see anyone in your head" Leo said, looking at his employee with a confused expression on his face</p><p>Hyde rolled his eyes "It's a metaphor, focus Leo! What do I do?"</p><p>"Oh I see, is she pretty?" Leo asked</p><p>"She's freaking gorgeous, the hottest chick I've ever seen, and she can be pretty cool when she's not yapping about clothes and cheerleading" He said, taking another hit of the joint "And I want to pound myself for admitting this out loud, but even when she's yapping she's cute man, it's fucking weird"</p><p>"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked</p><p>"Nah, she's too much of a princess, she would never go out with a guy like me" Hyde admitted, sadly "But it seems like she's gonna stick around, y'know? She's hanging out with the group and I need to get her out of my mind"</p><p>"You're doomed, man" Leo chuckled</p><p>"Fuck" Hyde ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation "I'm only telling you this stuff because I know you won't remember shit later, but what should I do, man? That crap never happened to me before, and I haven't even hooked up with her"</p><p>"Sounds like you should ask her out, man" Leo said</p><p>Hyde sighed, Jackie would never go out with a guy like him. And he shouldn't even be thinking about her this way! No, he doesn't need to ask her out, he needs to get over whatever stupid crush he has on her and move on with his life.</p><p>"I just want to get her out of my head man"</p><p>"If you're high and still thinking about her then I think nothing will work" Leo said "Give it time, see if it goes away, but I still think you should ask her out, maybe she likes you too"</p><p>Hyde chose to ignore the last part of Leo's sentence and focus on the first one. Time. Yeah, maybe with time it'll go away, he would get used to being around her, she would end up saying something that will probably turn him off and he will be back to his normal self.</p><p>A man can only hope.</p><p>             </p><hr/><p>Hyde regretted his decision of walking his way to the FotoHut today. Earlier, it sounded like a good idea, he would have the chance to clear his thoughts and reflect a little before lightning up with Leo. Now, his feet hurt and his thoughts are definitely <em> not </em>Jackie free, like he wanted to. He should've taken the camino.</p><p>He almost groaned when he remembered that he actually has stuff to do. This morning Mrs. Forman asked him about his grades and before he realised what he was doing, he told her he would fucking study. He had a history paper to deliver the next day and he wanted nothing more than to burn his books and forget all about it, he really hated school. But Mrs. Forman looked disappointed at him and he actually wanted to make the woman happy. She treats him like a son, it's the least he can do.</p><p>Walking into the Forman's driveway, he saw Red sitting in the garage, he was smiling and it looked like he was talking to someone, but Hyde couldn't see anyone other than Red.</p><p>He had to study, but he wouldn't be Steven Hyde if he didn't procrastinate a bit, so he might as well see what's going on.</p><p>"Hey Red, what's up?" </p><p>Red looked up at him "Hey Steven, haven't seen you today"</p><p>"I was hanging with Leo" He answered</p><p>"That dirty hippie?" Red asked "I don't know how you manage to talk to him and understand what he says"</p><p>"You get used to it after a while" He shrugged, and noticed the Cruiser parked in the garage. The hood was popped up, but it didn't looked like Red was actually working on it, he pointed at the car and raised an eyebrow questionably</p><p>Red grinned and took another sip of his beer "I was checking the Cruiser, Eric's been complaining about a weird noise it's been making. I needed another set of hands but he's too much of a dumbass to hold a flashlight, so I forced him to go to church with Kitty"</p><p>Hyde was about to offer to help him when something <em> very </em>interesting caught his attention, he could see a glimpse of expensive designer boots peeking from under the car.</p><p>Before he could ask what the hell was going on, Jackie suddenly popped up, sliding on a board people lay on when working on the underside of cars. She was wearing goggles and completely covered in grease, holding up a tool, she hadn't noticed his presence yet "Okay, I'm not sure, but I think I found the U-joint"</p><p>"God bless you, Jackie" Red grinned, and Jackie smiled at him before glancing at Hyde, giving him a perky smile "Hi, Steven"</p><p>"Hey Jackie" He smiled, amused at the scene in front of him "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm helping Mr. Forman with the Vista Cruiser" She answered</p><p>He repressed a laugh, it was just too weird to see Jackie Burkhart covered in grease, working on a car. Good weird, though, and she did looked kind of cute. It's like he said before, she never ceases to surprise him.</p><p>"She's not useless like the rest of the parasites that invade my house and eat my food on a daily basis" Red said</p><p>"Well, thank you Mr. Forman!" Jackie beamed at the older man</p><p>"Gotta admit, she's a box full of surprises" Hyde added, chuckling</p><p>Jackie beamed at him and man, she's gotta stop doing that, whenever she smiles like that he feels like he just got the wind knocked out of him, she's just… she's fucking beautiful "Wanna help out?" She asked expectantly</p><p>"You mind?" He asked Red</p><p>"Knock yourself out" Red grinned, opening a can of beer "You know your way around cars, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, you think she actually found the U-Joint?" He asked</p><p>"Only God can tell, I'm too comfortable to check it" </p><p>"Huh! I <em> so </em> found the U-joint!" Jackie protested from the floor, Hyde laughed</p><p>"Do you have another one of these boards?" Hyde asked, and Red pointed at the board resting against the wall</p><p>He positioned himself and slid under the car, along with Jackie, and they both began to work on the car.</p><hr/><p>After spending over an hour helping Red in the garage, their work was done and they went to the kitchen to eat some sandwiches. Red congratulated them both on the good work, and for the first time in his life, Hyde actually saw Red genuinely smiling at someone other than Laurie or Mrs. Forman. He smiled at Jackie and patted her head before going to the living room to watch a football game.</p><p>Hyde and Jackie were both sitting on the kitchen table, she still had some grease on her face and she looked extremely adorable, not that he would tell her that.</p><p>"So, how did you end up working in a car with Red?" Hyde asked curiously</p><p>"Well, I spent a part of my afternoon with Fez, but he had to leave, I was walking by and Mr. Forman asked me to hold a flashlight for him, and the rest is history" She answered "Where were you earlier today?"</p><p>"I work, remember?" He said</p><p>"On sundays?" She asked suspiciously</p><p>"Leo needed some help with his film, man" He smirked</p><p>"Oh, you work at that photo place with that hippie! I totally forgot about that" </p><p>"It's a pretty sweet job" He shrugged "I get paid to do absolutely nothing but sit on my ass the whole day"</p><p>"Sounds like the american dream" She joked and he chuckled </p><p>"How was your afternoon with Fez, anyways? Has he tried to grope you again?"</p><p>"Nah, just once" She replied "He said he would stop though, I wish I could believe him, I'm tired of kicking people, my feet are hurting from the kick I gave him in the shins earlier" She grimaced and Hyde hid a smile</p><p>"If Fez keeps on with this bullshit, there's two things you can do: Flash him and he'll probably pass out, or smack him in the nuts" He said sternly, then he smirked "Now, if you decide to flash him you gotta let me know first, cuz I would like to see it too. But I should warn you that I'm not going to pass out, I'll probably bring a camera though"</p><p>Jackie blushed and laughed loudly, she slapped him in the chest "Pig!"</p><p>He laughed along with her, he couldn't believe he actually said that. He can't control the things that come out of his mouth when he's near her, lucky for him, she actually took it as a joke, and probably didn't realize he was actually <em> flirting </em> with her.</p><p>They hung out for a while, she told him all about her afternoon with Red and how she always wanted to know her way around a car. She got a little upset when she mentioned that her father promised to teach her someday, but never really kept his promise. He lightened the mood with a joke and they changed the subject, but he saved that information for later, it sounded like her father wasn't so present in her life.</p><p>It was almost getting dark when Hyde remembered he should actually do his school work, he sighed and got up from his seat.</p><p>"As much fun as today was, I gotta go" Hyde said</p><p>Jackie pouted slightly, she was really enjoying spending time with Steven "Why?" She asked</p><p>"Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually going to go study. Mrs. Forman just found out I failed a test and I have a history paper due to tomorrow" He frowned, disgusted with himself</p><p>"She yelled at you?" Jackie asked</p><p>"No" Hyde muttered, looking quite confused with whatever happened between him and Mrs. Forman "But she said she was really disappointed. And before I knew what I was doing, I told her I'd try harder"</p><p>She laughed "Well, I can help you if you want"</p><p>He looked at her, confused "How?"</p><p>"I can help you study, Steven" She said</p><p>He looked suspiciously at her "But aren't cheerleaders supposed to be dumb or something?"</p><p>She crossed her arms and frowned at him from her seat "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I'm just sayin, no offense. But it's the typical high school stereotype, jocks are dillholes, the nerds are virgins and cheerleaders are dumb" He shrugged</p><p>Jackie looked insulted "For your information, I'm actually smart, Steven! You know I'm a year younger than you all, right?"</p><p>He looked questionably at her "But you're a junior, like us…"</p><p>"I skipped first grade" She smiled smugly</p><p>He looked genuinely impressed by her affirmation "So, you're actually smart?"</p><p>"Yup" She grinned and wiped her hands in a napkin, before standing up and standing closer to him, she looked at him in defiance "Want some help?"</p><p>He smirked, this is the second time this girl got him surprised today. First, by popping out from under the car, and now, by revealing she's not an airhead like he presumed.</p><p>"That would be nice" He answered genuinely "Sorry I underestimated you"</p><p>"That's okay, I love seeing the stunned look on people's faces" She smiled smugly</p><p>He chuckled "Let's go then" </p><p>They went down to the empty basement. Seeing the basement empty was a rarity, but they knew they would be alone for a while. After all, Donna's busy with her parents, something about her uncle Carmine from Hoboken spending the day in town, Eric was dragged to the church fair by Kitty, Kelso was with Laurie (according to Fez), and Fez needed to go home to his host parents a few hours ago.</p><p>Hyde went to his room to grab his stuff, he took out a couple pencils, his notebook, his school book and an encyclopedia he borrowed from Red.</p><p>"Why are your school things in the back room?" She asked curiously</p><p>"I live here, that's my room" He said</p><p>"Oh" Jackie said, surprised. No wonder why he was <em> always </em>at the Formans "What happened to your parents?"</p><p>Hyde sighed, the last thing he wants is to be pitied by her, but when he looked into her eyes he saw genuine curiosity and concern. And are her eyes different colors? </p><p>"They took off" He said "It was for the best though, they were both shitty parents"</p><p>"It must be nice" She said, and he raised an eyebrow at her, she chuckled "Not that, being abandoned sucks, but it must be nice to be at the Formans, to know that <em> someone </em>cares" </p><p>He looked at her again and for a brief second he saw himself in her. The way she lowered her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers when she mentioned abandonment, the way she said it like she gets how it feels like, like she's been in his position before.</p><p>"It is" He said and looked at her eyes again, and her eyes <em> are </em>different colors! It's very subtle, but if you pay enough attention… one was green, the other was brownish, and it was by far the most beautiful thing he's ever seen "Your eyes are different colors" He mumbled without noticing</p><p>Jackie frowned, and turned her head to the side, he looked curiously at her and asked "Wait, you don't like them?"</p><p>"Why would I? I'm a freak!" She said, trying to cover her eyes with her hands</p><p>"Yeah, you're a freak" He smiled and she slapped him in the chest "But being normal is boring, were you born like that?"</p><p>"Yeah, but you're one of the first people that noticed it, besides my parents and Donna" She answered, losing her defensive posture and looking at him, he couldn't help but stare at her eyes again, they're really beautiful "Stop staring at me like I'm a zoo animal, Steven!" She scolded him</p><p>He chuckled a bit "I was staring because I think they're really pretty" </p><p>She blushed a little, and God, he couldn't stop staring at her eyes, it's like they're fucking hypnotic. She was staring right back at him, and he wondered what would happen if he kissed her right now.</p><p>She would probably slap him, thinking he's like Kelso or something, or she would reject him because why would the princess of Point Place kiss the town's delinquent?</p><p>"Really? My mom always told me to wear colored contacts, to hide them, but they irritated my eyes" She said</p><p>Why would her mother say that? Jackie is by far the prettiest girl he's ever seen, and her eyes only make her prettier.</p><p>Suddenly it hits him. Her mother leaving her alone in a dark parking lot, the way she mentioned abandonment, how her eyes lowered when she remembered her father's broken promise, and now this little comment about her mother… Hyde already knows what's so familiar about her, neglected children tend to recognize each other.</p><p>"Your mom seems like a bitch" He blurted and she laughed "Has she ever ditched you?" He asked seriously</p><p>Jackie looked at him and decided to tell him, he would probably be the only person who'd understand her and not pity her, besides, she felt this weird connection with him, she knows she can trust him "Yeah. She was here until last week though" She mentioned "Once I've spent over a year without seeing her or hearing from her. It turned out she was in Mexico with our gardener" </p><p>"She returned about a month ago, stayed home for two weeks and now she took off again, this time with our pool boy" She laughed dryly</p><p>"What about your dad?" He asked</p><p>She sighed, and he could see the sadness in her eyes "Daddy works a lot. He's always at the office and when he isn't he takes a lot of trips out of town with his secretary"</p><p>He looked at her and saw a mixture of sadness and contempt in her eyes, and that hit him harder than he'd expected. When her parents are out of town, does she stay by herself in her house? That's… God, that's infuriating. She's a pretty girl, she's tiny and vulnerable, what if someone breaks into her house? What the fuck is wrong with her parents? He always thought that rich people were supposed to be smarter than that, apparently he was wrong.</p><p>"Wait, they leave you alone?" He asked incredulously</p><p>"Yeah" She started to play with her fingers "But it's okay, I'm used to it"</p><p>"Jackie, that's not okay" His hand itched to grab hers, a small gesture of comfort, but he held himself back "What if someone decides to rob your house, or…" </p><p>She interrupted him "Steven, seriously, I've been on my own since forever. I can take care of myself, besides, the maids come in the morning and daddy is home during most of the weekdays"</p><p>He just raised an eyebrow at her, she <em> knows </em> it's not okay, but they've met for the exact total of two weeks, and yes, he feels a kind of weird bond with her, but still, it's been <em> two weeks </em>, he doesn't want to freak her out or push her. From what it looks like, she could use a confident, someone who gets what she's been through. And he's completely okay with being this person for her, he has a feeling that maybe she doesn't talk too much about this with Donna.</p><p>And he was right. Donna knows about Jackie's crappy parents, and she worries, a lot, but Jackie always acted like it was no big deal. Deep down, Jackie knew that Donna would never get it, and she doesn't want to be pitied by her best friend. </p><p>Just like Hyde and Forman. Eric always knew about Hyde's shitty home life, and he always made himself available to listen, but Hyde never felt comfortable talking about this kind of problems with him. Forman has perfect parents, and he would never get him, only pity him. Even after the Formans took him in, he never really talked about his parents with them. It would only make him uncomfortable.</p><p>He sighs, and<em> oh fuck it. </em>He didn't grabbed her hand like he initially wanted to, but he did placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It's not as intimate, but it did the job, he felt her relaxing under his touch.</p><p>"Well, that sucks" He sighed "And I know you can take care of yourself, Kelso's shins are a living proof of it, but it's still wrong" </p><p>She smiled softly at him "I know, but it is what it is, right? Besides, whenever daddy's out of town I tend to have sleepovers at Donna's, so don't worry too much"</p><p>He smiled back at her, and squeezed her shoulder one last time before pulling away and taking one of his notebooks.</p><p>"And Jackie?" He called her hesitantly "I get what it's like man, if you ever need to talk about it…"</p><p>"Thanks" She grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek</p><p>It was involuntary, just a way to thank him for being such a nice friend, but her lips were burning and <em> 'oh my God what if he thinks I'm pathetic? What if I made him uncomfortable? Stupid, stupid, stupid' </em>she thought, trying to control herself.</p><p><em> 'Holy shit did she just kissed my cheek?' </em>He thought, awed and disturbed by the tingling feeling he felt where her lips touched him. Again, just like two weeks before. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why does he feel like his insides are on fire? It was just a peck on the cheek for Christ's sake! It's not like she meant anything with it, fuck is he actually fucking blushing? He needs to get his shit together, he doesn't want to act like a dumbass every time he's alone with Jackie.</p><p>"So, still wanna help me with my paper?" He asked</p><p>Jackie almost jumped, startled by the sound of his voice, she was so lost in her own thoughts that she completely forgot why she was there in first place. She managed to control herself and got her perky attitude back.</p><p>"Sure! So, I know you hate the government and you believe in some crazy theories but you cannot insert those things in your paper" She said </p><p>"They are not crazy theories, in fact, some of them make sense! See, that's why I hate school, they try to control our freaking thoughts, man! The government controls the entire educational system, they hide the truth and try to feed our brains with a bunch of bullshit…" He started</p><p>She chuckled, he gets really passionate whenever he's rambling about his hatred for the U.S government, but unfortunately, he couldn't write this stuff on his history paper.</p><p>"Steven, I know that, okay? But if you ramble about this on your paper you'll get an F, and we don't want that" She said, and opened one of the encyclopedias he borrowed from Red "Now, let's just get it over with, your paper is about the three branches of the government, and they are…"</p><p>He interrupted her "Military, corporate and hollywood"</p><p>She rolled her eyes "No, it's legislative, executive and judicial, now…"</p><p>He interrupted her again "Now, that's what they want you to think, but the truth is…"</p><p>"Steven, let's make a deal, you will vomit facts from this encyclopedia in your paper and I'll help you" She said, and he scowled, he really hated the government "But as soon as we finish this, I promise I'll let you tell me all about the truth and how manipulative the government is"</p><p>He sighed, defeated. He knows he needs a good grade on this paper, he doesn't want Mrs. Forman upset with him, and he knows he won't get a good grade if he contradicts the fucking books "Fine" He agreed "But I'm still going to complain"</p><p>She smiled and started to make a few notes in his notebook, and good God, even her handwriting is perfect. </p><p>"Hey, less talking, more studying" She said, giving him the encyclopedia</p><p>He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her "Are you really going to listen to my theories after this?"</p><p>"Well, I talk about my hair a lot. And makeup. And cheerleading. I don't know if you listen but you never once told me to shut up, so I figured you deserve it" She shrugged</p><p>"Fair enough" He answered with a small grin.</p><p>Leo was right, he was doomed.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I feel like everyone who reads my stories knows by now that I like to ramble and make a few observations in the notes. If that bothers you then I'm really sorry but I like it so… yeah. I feel like it's important for you guys to get what's in my head so you can understand the story better.</p><p>I'm trying to include some of the dialogues and jokes from the show in this story, but man, it's been hard since the show's out of Netflix. I'll still try to incorporate as many as I can in this story, mostly because I'm not very creative with jokes and stuff.</p><p>I wanted to include the moment between Jackie and Red because it's one of my favorite scenes of the entire show and I felt like it would make the girls more comfortable around the Formans (also I wanted to create the bond between Jackie and Red, she was his favorite after all). I plan on including a scene with the girls and Kitty in one of the upcoming chapters, because I feel like it's important for the girls (especially Donna, since Jackie already has a bond with Red) to feel closer to Kitty.</p><p>About Jackie and Hyde: I LOVED writing the one on one moment between them. I would like to make it clear that even though they have crushes on each other, they will have a pretty strong friendship before they start an actual relationship. It will be a slow burn, and I'm sorry if that frustrates you but I promise it will be worth it in the end. </p><p>In this story, Jackie's smart. Actually, in the first season of the show, they implied that. I have no idea why they tried to dumb her down later on, it wasn't even funny. I'm just blaming that on bad writing. Besides, this Jackie basically grew up with Donna, and I do believe that had a positive impact on her academic life.</p><p>Sorry for the lack of Donna/Kelso/Eric in this chapter. This story focuses a lot on the friendship between the entire gang, but I wanted to focus this chapter completely on Jackie and Hyde, as I said before, they will have a pretty strong friendship.</p><p>The next chapter will include a lot of group interaction, so I hope it makes up for the lack of it in this one.</p><p>Anyways, please tell me what you're thinking about this story so far! I'm completely fine with constructive criticism by the way, and english is not my first language, so if there's any mistakes please don't be shy to correct me, because I will fix them as soon as I get the time! Thank you for reading this, you guys rock and the comments have been inspiring me a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Circles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter four: Circles</b>
</p><p>"So, when you're gonna make your move on Donna, man?" Hyde asked</p><p>The four degenerates were sitting in the basement, in their usual seats. Hyde was in his chair, Fez and Eric were on the couch and Kelso was in the lawn chair.</p><p>Eric laughed uncomfortably "What… what move… you're crazy Hyde" He said, Hyde raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed "I don't even know if she likes me that way"</p><p>"What are you, blind?" Fez asked </p><p>Kelso nodded in agreement "Yeah man, she's probably crazy but it's obvious she likes you"</p><p>"You really think so?" Eric asks hopefully</p><p>"So, how are you gonna do it?" Hyde asked</p><p>"I… I'm not sure if I'm even going to do it, I mean… Maybe she's just being nice and stuff" He stuttered and Hyde rolled his eyes. Donna was clearly into Forman, it was obvious. But if Forman wanted to act like he doesn't know about it, then it's his goddamn problem.</p><p>He wishes Jackie had a crush on him like Donna has a crush on Forman. But no. Life doesn't work that way for Steven Hyde.</p><p>"Whatever, just don't complain after you miss your shot" Hyde said, directing his attention to the TV.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Jackie and Donna entered the basement. They both looked mildly annoyed with something.</p><p>"Hey" They greeted the boys, before taking their usual seats at the couch.</p><p>"What's with the long faces?" Fez asked</p><p>"Your girlfriend is a bitch, Michael" Jackie said, glaring at the boy sitting in the lawn chair</p><p>"We all know that" Hyde said, smirking "That's why she's banned from the basement" </p><p>"She's banned from the basement?" Donna asked curiously</p><p>"She broke two Led Zeppelin records while she was fighting with Kelso, I had to ban her" Eric justified "Besides, no one liked her anyways"</p><p>"I did!" Fez said</p><p>"That's because you enjoyed staring at her" Hyde said, annoyed</p><p>"Well, I'm glad she's no longer allowed here, it makes cheating on her with Laurie so much easier" Kelso said, smiling at himself</p><p>Jackie frowned at his antics, she really hates cheaters. But rumors are that Julie wasn't a saint either, so she decided not to say anything.</p><p>"You're a pig" Donna said and Kelso just shrugged</p><p>"What happened with Julie today?" Hyde asked, feigning disinterest. He knew Julie was giving Jackie a hard time lately, mostly because she was jealous. Jackie's a beautiful girl who started to hang around with her boyfriend and his friends, it was kind of understandable. Except for the part that she cheats on Kelso constantly, so technically she doesn't have the right to be jealous.</p><p>"She was trying to spread rumors about me today" Jackie answered "She told Kat I gave Jake Bradley a blow job after practice yesterday. Little did she knew that I was hanging with Kat after practice yesterday, so it blew up on her face" </p><p>"Why would she spread rumors about you?" Eric asked</p><p>"Because she's a jealous bitch. Jackie is her main competition to the position of head cheerleader next year" Donna explained</p><p>"Yeah, she really doesn't like you" Kelso observed "I often tune her out whenever she starts rambling about cheerleading, but she called Jackie a bitch a couple times"</p><p>"And you didn't defend my goddess?" Fez asked indignantly</p><p>"I was too busy trying to get some, Fez!" Kelso answered</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes, annoyed at the conversation. All she wanted to do was to rip Julie's hair, show it to her, and pray it never grows back. But she's a classy girl, so she needs to find another way to relax.</p><p>"Whatever, I don't care" Jackie stated "But sometimes she really gets on my nerves"</p><p>Hyde smirked, maybe the time was finally here. He's been wanting to introduce the girls to his favorite activity for a while, he held himself back, afraid of scaring them off. But the girls were a constant presence since the Fleetwood Mac concert a month ago, and he had a feeling that now was the right moment. </p><p>"It sound like you need to relax a little, Jackie" Hyde said, smiling mischievously "And I happen to have the perfect method of relaxation available"</p><p>Eric widened his eyes in surprise "Hyde man, are you suggesting what I think you are?"</p><p>Hyde smirked in response. Jackie and Donna looked confused at the boys sudden change of attitude.</p><p>"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jackie asked</p><p>Hyde just removed a brown paper bag from his pocket and threw it on Jackie's lap. She stared at it, suspiciously.</p><p>"I think he's inviting you to the circle" Kelso said, in awe</p><p>Fez grinned "Yes! I've been waiting for this moment!"</p><p>Jackie carefully opened the paper bag, taking a look at its contents. She gasped when she finally realised what it was, Donna scooted closer to her friend and looked at the boys.</p><p>"Is this what I think it is?" Donna asked</p><p>"Pot, Steven? Seriously?" Jackie asked, trying to sound stern but hiding a smile</p><p>"Yeah, c'mon, it'll be fun. You in?" He answered with a small grin "I promise it's safe"</p><p>Jackie looked thoughtful for a while, then she just shrugged "Okay, I'm in. Donna?"</p><p>All the other occupants of the basement turned to look expectantly at Donna, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.</p><p>"Uh… I don't know… I never did this before" She answered</p><p>Jackie gave her a look. Donna gave her one right back. They stared at each other for over a minute when Hyde decided to interrupt them "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>"Donna and I have a perfect method of silent communication" Jackie said</p><p>"We do this since forever" Donna shrugged and went back to staring at Jackie</p><p>"And what were you 'talking' about?" Hyde asked</p><p>"Donna is hesitant about this whole thing" Jackie said</p><p>"Seriously?" Eric asked, looking curiously between the two girls "Out of the two of you, I thought Jackie would be the one who'd chicken out"</p><p>"I am not chickening out!" Donna protested "I just happen to have a traumatic experience"</p><p>Hyde looked confused at the girl "I thought you never smoked pot before?" </p><p>"I haven't" Donna said, grimacing "But my parents did" </p><p>"Midge is a stoner? Alright!" Kelso exclaimed, making both Donna and Jackie roll her eyes</p><p>"A few weeks ago Jackie and I caught them smoking pot in the middle of the living room" Donna explained "Then they thought it was a good idea to tell us that they'll explore the world of tantric sex"</p><p>"Oh, dirty" Fez said with a perverted smile, Hyde punched his arm and Donna smiled, silently thanking him</p><p>"So, you're out?" Hyde asked her</p><p>"No, we're still going to try" Jackie answered for her friend "It'll be fun!"</p><p>"What if..." Donna started hesitantly, she really wanted to participate, but what if she loses her inhibitions and declares herself to Eric? Her parents certainly lost their filters after smoking.</p><p>"I wouldn't ask you to do anything dangerous" Hyde said </p><p>"Yeah, I do it all the time and nothing bad happened yet" Eric said "And I do have the tendency to screw things up"</p><p>"That's true, if Eric hasn't done anything seriously stupid in all of those years we've been smoking then you're golden" Kelso guaranteed the girls, who gave him an odd look. Eric may be unlucky and twitchy but the stupid one from the group is clearly Kelso.</p><p>"Yes, let's get onto it!" Fez gave his input</p><p>"Okay" Donna agreed with a small smile "So, what now?" </p><p>Hyde grinned and opened the brown paper bag, while Fez reached under the center table and grabbed a bong. Eric went to the fridge upstairs and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. The girls would definitely need them if it's really their first time.</p><p>"Man, I love corrupting people" Hyde said with a grin, while adding the dry marijuana at its proper place in the object</p><p>"Hey, you're not corrupting me" Jackie said, crossing her arms "I always wanted to try"</p><p>He smiled at her "Sure thing, doll"</p><p>The nickname slipped out, and he was slightly embarrassed. But then he saw her smile and forgot about the embarrassment, all of his focus was on the pretty girl smiling at him. Maybe he would use this nickname more times.</p><p>"I thought people smoked pot through joints…?" Donna said, looking questionably at the bong in Hyde's hands</p><p>"Normally, yeah" Eric shrugged "But you two never smoked before and a bong is less aggressive to the lungs"</p><p>"You sure it's safe?" Donna asked</p><p>"It is. Smoking a cigarette is a hundred times worse, pot actually has a lot of benefits. Honestly I don't even know why it's illegal" Hyde said</p><p>"Maybe it's because it wouldn't be nice to see people high on the streets" Fez answered</p><p>"Nah, man. If you ask me, this is all crap. Booze is legal and a drunk person is way more dangerous than a high person. The government doesn't want to make pot legal because it makes us think, man" Hyde said, filling the water compartment of the bong and lightning it</p><p>Eric rolled his eyes and sat at his usual position in the circle. Jackie sat between Hyde and Fez, and Donna sat between Eric and Kelso. Hyde took a long drag and passed the bong to Jackie. She stared at it, confused about what she was supposed to do.</p><p>Hyde exhaled the smoke, enjoying the temporary peace brought by the green plant. He looked tenderly at Jackie, she looked completely lost on what to do, so he decided he would help her. </p><p>"Just put your mouth here" He instructed, holding the bong in front of her "I'll light it for you, just worry about inhaling the smoke"</p><p>"Okay" Jackie said, she looked at Hyde and he gave her an encouraging nod, and she took a long drag. Soon after that, she started to cough and Hyde promptly gave her a bottle of water.</p><p>"Jackie, you alright?" Donna asked, worried about her friend, she turned to look at Eric "You said this was less aggressive to the lungs" </p><p>"And it is!" Eric responded "It'll go away, it's normal!"</p><p>"I'm okay" Jackie said, taking a sip of water while Hyde rubbed her back absentmindedly. She handed the bong to Fez and wiped her eyes, that filled with tears as a result of her coughing fit. Hyde's hand stayed on her back.</p><p>Eric observed Hyde's behavior quietly, he's never seen his friend being so gentle with someone before, if he's being honest, that's starting to freak him out a bit. He decided to pay more attention to Hyde's attitudes towards Jackie from now on.</p><p>Not so soon after Jackie's first hit, the gang was incredibly high. Donna had a coughing fit just like Jackie, but in the end both of the girls got used to the smoke and they were just as high as the boys.</p><p>"I'm telling you man, the government has this car that runs on water" Hyde started</p><p>"Not this again" Fez whined "We heard all about your boat before, Hyde"</p><p>Jackie looked completely lost and looked between Hyde and Fez "Wait, you have a boat?" She asked Hyde</p><p>"What? No! The government has a car that runs on water, a car! But instead of putting gas on the engine, you put water!" He explained</p><p>Jackie stared at Hyde for a moment before bursting into laughter. He would be offended if she wasn't looking so cute.</p><p>She laughed uncontrollably for a while, until she suddenly stopped "Oh my God, I totally forgot what I was laughing about" She started to laugh again "Isn't that funny?"</p><p>"You were laughing at Hyde's craziness you fool!" Fez said "Now, may we please talk about how hungry and horny I am?"</p><p>Jackie was laughing so hard that she fell into the floor with a loud thump, Hyde promptly moved to help her up.</p><p>"Okay, no more for the cheerleader here" Eric said, chuckling. He turned to look at Donna, noticing how quiet she was this whole time "How're you doing?" He asked</p><p>Donna was bobbing her head up and down with a huge, open mouth grin "Oh my God" She says, laughing "I can feel, like, all the molecules in my body"</p><p>The group smiled at the sight. Meanwhile, Hyde gave up on trying to steady Jackie on her seat, so she was leaning her head on his shoulder, still laughing at nothing in particular.</p><p>Donna looked around excitedly and continued "I'm gonna count them" She says, closing her eyes and smiling "One. Two. Three…"</p><p>Hyde stopped paying attention to the others, the only thing he could focus on the moment was the pretty girl leaning her head on his shoulders, and how her hair smelled like strawberries. She was shaking with laughter and she looked up at him. He was mesmerized by her beauty. It should be illegal for someone to be that beautiful. All he wanted to do was to pull her even closer and enjoy all the tingly feelings she brought out in him.</p><p>And Jackie couldn't stop staring at his blue eyes. He removed his sunglasses earlier and since then, she couldn't stop looking at his eyes. She wondered if he knew how gorgeous his eyes are, he really should stop wearing stupid sunglasses all the time. It should be a sin, covering such beauty.</p><p>She started to laugh more, because she was extremely attracted to this paranoid burnout and that was hilarious. He probably only tolerated her, and he was all she could think about.</p><p>He tightened his grip on her while she started to laugh hysterically again, trying to prevent another fall, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. His hands fitted so perfectly around her waist, it was surreal.</p><p>What Jackie didn't know was that Hyde was feeling the exact same things. All the feelings were intensified by the marijuana and he was trying really hard to control himself, otherwise, he would end up kissing her in front of his friends.</p><p>And man… he really wants to kiss her. He wondered if she tasted as sweet as she smelled, he wondered how her tiny hands would feel buried in his hair… God, he needs to get a grip on himself. He can't deny he has a crush on her anymore, he came to terms with that long ago, but he knows he can't make a move. Jackie Burkhart doesn't go for guys like him. Period.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a very dazed Donna, who was still counting her molecules apparently.</p><p>"Eighteen. Nineteen" She suddenly stopped and lifted her hands, widening her smile "I have the biggest hands in the world! They're like boxing gloves!"</p><p>"They would be very pretty boxing gloves if you let me paint your nails every once in a while" Jackie observed</p><p>Donna laughed again "Shut it, midget"</p><p>Fez pouted "My goddess is not a midget, she's petite and delicate" </p><p>Hyde scowled at Fez. He knew the foreigner developed a crush on Jackie, but he also had a crush on every other female in Point Place. He couldn't help but be bothered by his comments though.</p><p>"Aww, thank you Fez" Jackie said with a dizzy smile "But it's okay, it's a term of endearment, I'm a midget and Donna's a lumberjack"</p><p>Hyde chuckled at her comment. Jackie and Donna had a really nice friendship, it reminded him of Forman and himself.</p><p>He opened a bag of potato chips and started to munch on them. He grinned at the sight of the girls high as kites in front of him. The group was complete.              </p>
<hr/><p>"Fez, go buy another damn pop, stop stealing mine!" Kelso protested</p><p>The gang was sitting at the Hub. After most of their high wore off, they decided that potato chips and Fez's secret candy stash weren't enough, so they went to the town's local teenage hangout to grab something more to eat.</p><p>"But I already spent the rest of my money on the bubblegum machine" Fez answered, pouting slightly</p><p>"Well that's too bad" Kelso said</p><p>"I never thought a hotdog could taste so good" Donna said, taking another bite of her hotdog and rolling her eyes in pleasure, making Hyde snicker and Eric completely uncomfortable</p><p>"Is there something about the circle that makes food taste better?" Jackie asked curiously, stealing some of Hyde's fries</p><p>"Oh yeah, definitely" Eric answered</p><p>"That explains the three burgers you just ate" Hyde teased Jackie, who just chuckled and lightly slapped his chest</p><p>Eric noticed how Jackie was stealing Hyde's fries, and how Hyde wasn't complaining about it. In fact, he would often look at her and smile gently, like he just saw a child do something extremely adorable. If he or anyone else from the gang tried to steal Hyde's fries, Eric knows Hyde would chop their hands off in a second. It was clear to him that Hyde was soft when it came to Jackie, and Eric decided not to tease him about it, at least not for now. Hyde's been through some rough shit in his life and Eric feared that his friend/brother would never be able to open up emotionally to someone. He needs someone to soften that rock hard heart he has and he was glad he found Jackie.</p><p>Besides, it was so creepy and unnatural that it was almost entertaining. It was like watching those documentaries about wildlife on television.</p><p>"Michael!" A piercing voice called, and suddenly, Julie was in front of their table, glaring at the gang</p><p>"Oh, hey Julie" Kelso greeted her nonchalantly</p><p>"You said you couldn't go out shopping with me this afternoon because you were going to be feeding the poor, Michael" She screeched "I don't see you feeding the poor!"</p><p>"Well…" He stuttered, trying to come with a plausible excuse "Hyde is poor!" </p><p>Hyde punched his friend in the arm and Jackie decided to step in Hyde's defense.</p><p>"You're pathetic, Michael. Just admit to her that you were lying and she'll go away" Jackie said, glaring at Julie</p><p>"I don't remember asking for the opinion of a bitchy midget" Julie answered</p><p>"Hey, watch it" Donna warned her, feeling protective of her best friend</p><p>"Yeah, I'm a midget, whatever" Jackie said, rolling her eyes, and Hyde smirked. She's feisty.</p><p>"Look Julie, I'll just finish here then I'll go out with you" Kelso said "I'll even take you to the drive-in if you lend me your car"</p><p>"Seriously, Michael?" She protested, sending evil looks at Jackie's direction "You spent the afternoon with your loser friends and this stupid bitch and you think a quickie at the drive-in will make up for it?"</p><p>"Do not speak ill of my goddess!" Fez protested, and if he wasn't such a pervert Jackie would hug him</p><p>"What?!" Julie said, annoyed. Fez used to worship her! "She blackmailed the football team and now she's a saint?" </p><p>"I'm not a saint, I think everyone is aware of that" Jackie said in a warning tone "And you'll be too if you don't shut your trap. Saints don't beat the crap out of a bitchy cheerleader"</p><p>The boys widened their eyes at the boldness of her statement and Donna smiled proudly at Jackie. If there's something Donna always told the girl, is that she needs to stand up for herself. That's one of the reasons why she dragged Jackie to those self-defense classes with her.</p><p>"Maybe you should beat the crap out of me. That ought to get your dad attention off of his mistresses, right? And maybe your mom will remember your existence and fly back from wherever beach she's at" Julie said, trying to hide her fear. She knew very well that Jackie's able to kick her ass if she really wanted to, she's seen her high kicks at practice.</p><p>Hyde really wished he could hit a girl at the moment. The minute Julie mentioned Jackie's parents he saw Jackie tensing up and he saw the sadness in her eyes. Julie smiled victoriously when she realized that she was able to affect Jackie.</p><p>"Hey!" Donna promptly intervened when she saw the look on Jackie's face, getting up from her chair, angry at her audacity of talking about Jackie's parents. She knows how sensitive Jackie is about the subject "I told you to watch it, now I'm going to have to squash you under my giant feet!" </p><p>"Girl fight! Let's get it on!" Keso yelled, getting up from his seat along with Fez and moving their chairs out of the way</p><p>"There will be no girl fight, Michael" Julie said, trying to mask her fear. If Jackie was able to kick her ass, then Donna was able to kill her with her bare hands.</p><p>"Fine" Michael said disappointed</p><p>"Let's go" Julie said, grabbing Kelso hy the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the Hub before Donna could attack her</p><p>"Yay" Fez celebrated, taking the half full bottle of pop that Kelso left at the table</p><p>"That was… something" Eric said awkwardly</p><p>"I'm used to it by now" Jackie shrugged</p><p>"Coward bitch" Donna muttered, getting back at her seat "Running away before I could kick her ass…"</p><p>"Julie is all about words, the minute you actually threaten her she runs like the wind" Jackie said "I'm just surprised. It's the second time today that she runs away from us" </p><p>"What do you mean?" Hyde asked</p><p>"Remember what I was saying earlier? About that stupid rumour she started today? I almost jumped at her throat but Donna held me" Jackie answered</p><p>"Wow" Hyde started. Jackie truly is something. He made a mental note about not crossing her while she's mad, she definitely has a temper. God, that only makes him even more attracted to her, that's pathetic.</p><p>"What were you doing at cheer practice today?" Eric asked, confused. Donna's not a cheerleader, it went against the feminist ideology.</p><p>"I sit at the bleachers to study while Jackie practices" Donna explained and Eric nodded.</p><p>"Anyways, what did she mean about your parents?" Eric asked Jackie, and she tensed again. There was no malice at his question, he actually sounds concerned, but Jackie gets really uncomfortable talking about this stuff.</p><p>"Nothing much" Jackie said nonchalantly, praying that Eric would drop the subject</p><p>And Hyde, sensing Jackie's silent pleas for help, decided to intervene "Seriously, back to the car that runs on water…" He quickly changed the subject, making Eric and Fez groan and Jackie smile gratefully at him. He winked at her and she felt warm on the inside. And in this moment she knew that this crush wasn't going away anytime soon.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason why this chapter took me so long to write, is because I've never smoked pot before, so I researched a lot in order to try and make this more realistic. Seriously, I watched a youtube tutorial guys.</p><p>By the way, Julie is bitchy, but not "season one Jackie" bitchy. Julie is actually mean and envious, she is not a likeable character in anyways. If you're having trouble imagining her, I wrote her based on the Julie from the season 6 christmas episode. I just thought that many people already use Pam Macy or Annette as Kelso's girlfriend, and I wanted to be different, idk.</p><p>I know it took me a while to post this and I'm sorry. This story is not going to be updated weekly like WTLB, but don't worry, I will not abandon it. In fact, the next chapter is almost done.</p><p>The comments of this story are so wholesome and encouraging, they inspire me to write and they make me really happy, so, a huge thank you for everyone that left a kind comment in the last chapter. You guys rock.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everybody gets a biscuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter five: Everybody gets a biscuit</b>
</p><p>"How was it?" Jackie promptly asked her best friend as she walked into the basement.</p><p>Donna just returned from the Hub, where she was meeting with Buddy Morgan. He was the editor of the school paper since Brooke Rockwell graduated the year before, and Jackie encouraged Donna to publish one of her short stories in the paper. It took a lot of time and persuasion, but Donna finally agreed, and she looked happy.</p><p>"You were right! The story will be out by next week!" Donna said, grinning from ear to ear and hugging her best friend</p><p>"Donna, we've been friends for over 10 years, when are you going to learn that I'm always right?" Jackie responded with a grin of her own</p><p>"Wait, what's going on?" Eric asked curiously</p><p>Donna smiled and sat next to him on the couch, ignoring the butterflies on her stomach.</p><p>"I wrote a short story a while ago, and Jackie found it when she was snooping in my room" Donna said, trying to glare at Jackie, who was smirking in response</p><p>"What? I was looking for my Nancy Drew book!" Jackie said, and Donna rolled her eyes with an amused expression</p><p>Hyde observed the scene quietly from his chair. Man, Nancy Drew? Seriously? God, he feels like he's going insane, because this girl likes Nancy Drew, ABBA, cheerleading and all things material, yet he can't get her off his mind. The fact that he's extremely attracted to her sometimes sickens him.</p><p>"Anyways" Donna continues "Jackie's been nagging me for a whole week, saying that the story is really good and that I should publish it in the school newspaper. I wasn't going to do it, but somehow Jackie managed to convince me"</p><p>"I'm incredibly persuasive" Jackie added with a proud smile</p><p>Hyde wondered if she pouted and made those puppy eyes at Donna. God knows he can't resist it when she does it to him.</p><p>"So I asked Buddy to meet me at the Hub after school today, I showed him my story and he loved it!" Donna said, smiling excitedly</p><p>"Congratulations, Donna!" Eric said, smiling at the redhead. He took advantage of the opportunity and hugged her, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her. </p><p>Jackie smiled softly at the sight. Donna must be freaking out! That's so cute. She sighed dreamily, what wouldn't she give to make Steven hug her like that… Donna is so lucky. The scrawny nerd is obviously head over heels for her.</p><p>"I preferred when she was hugging Jackie" Fez said, and Eric and Donna broke their hug. Both blushing furiously.</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes. <em> Way to kill a mood, Fez. </em></p><p>"So, what's the story about?" Hyde asked curiously</p><p>"It's about this woman, who lives the same monotonous routine with her husband everyday. They hang out with this couple and Laura - the name of my main character - secretly envies her friend, who was always happy. One day, she's waiting for her husband to come home so they can go out with this other couple again, when she sees the most beautiful roses in her living room. She wants to give it as a present to her friend, who she was about to meet, but then there's this whole inner dialogue with herself…" Donna explains excitedly</p><p>"Hey, don't spoil it!" Jackie interrupted her friend with a small smile "They will read your story on monday and praise you for it, like the rest of the school"</p><p>"Wow, it actually sounds like a really cool story" Eric said, smiling sheepishly at Donna</p><p>"You got me intrigued, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually looking forwards to read the school paper" Hyde said, with a small grin on his face</p><p>"It sounds confusing" Fez contemplated "Is it erotic?"</p><p>Donna frowned at him "No"</p><p>"Well, I will read it, even though there won't be any boobs in it, but Buddy Morgan should really accept my suggestions one of these days!" Fez said, pouting "People would form lines to get the newspaper if there's boobs in it"</p><p>Hyde chuckled "Yeah, I don't think Buddy Morgan would be on that line"</p><p>"Why not? It's boobs! Is he crazy?" Fez asked, completely oblivious to everyone's looks. The whole school knew about Buddy's sexuality by now, how could Fez be so naive?</p><p>They all silently decided not to tell him. No one wanted to spend the whole day answering Fez's dirty questions.</p><hr/><p>A couple hours have passed, along with a circle and a few episodes of Gilligan's island. Gilligan's failures were a lot funnier to watch when they were high.</p><p>But now both Gilligan's island and the high were over, and Hyde was starting to get bored.</p><p>"Hey, I just noticed that Kelso's not here" Donna said</p><p>"He's upstairs with Laurie" Eric answered, grimacing at the thought of Kelso and his slutty sister</p><p>"Sometimes I'm baffled that Kelso hasn't made a visit to the free clinic yet" Hyde said</p><p>"Well, he's bound to sometime. He's sleeping with Julie <em> and </em>Laurie at the same time, and those girls are as sluttier as it gets" Jackie gave her input "No offense, Eric"</p><p>"Non taken" Eric shrugged</p><p>"Okay, you're all boring me" Hyde said, eyeing everyone in the basement "Forman, play chess with me" He demanded, and Jackie bit her lip nervously, he was extremely sexy when he was bossing people around.</p><p>"Man why would I want to play chess with you? You always win" Eric said</p><p>"Because I am amazing" Hyde said, grinning mischievously "It's like taking candy from a baby"</p><p>"Why don't you play with Fez or Kelso?" Donna asked</p><p>"Because Kelso doesn't have enough brain cells to understand chess, and Fez is a sore loser" He explained</p><p>"Am not!" Fez protested</p><p>"Yes you are, man" Eric gave his input "We were playing candyland, I won and you kept calling my house in the middle of the night to curse me for a week" </p><p>Jackie frowned and looked at Fez "You seriously did that?" </p><p>"It wasn't fair. He cheated." Fez defended himself</p><p>"Well, it was candyland," Hyde said "So Fez took it personally"</p><p>"Ai" Fez said, pouting sadly "I wish candyland was a real place" </p><p>Eric started to laugh and turned to Hyde "Man, remember the day Fez glued his hands to his pants because Kelso told him that that would create a portal to candyland?" </p><p>Hyde laughed along with Eric "That was a good day, man"</p><p>"No it wasn't!" Fez glared at them, crossing his arms "Everyone thought I was touching myself!"</p><p>Jackie and Donna stared at the three boys, unsure of what to do. Hyde and Eric were laughing loudly, Jackie was trying to repress a chuckle and Donna was staring at Fez with disbelief. The poor man was so naive, she felt bad for him.</p><p>"If you excuse me, I will go drown my sorrows in candy. Now good day" Fez said, leaving his chair </p><p>Hyde rolled his eyes "But Fez…"</p><p>"I said good day!" Fez said, leaving through the basement door. Hyde and Eric were still chuckling.</p><p>Jackie stole a few glances at Hyde. He's so handsome, and he has such a beautiful smile. She wished he'd smile more often. Without even thinking, she blurted:</p><p>"I don't know how to play chess, but you can teach me if you want. I always wanted to learn" </p><p>He looked at her suspiciously, she really wants to play chess with him? He wasn't hallucinating? Holy crap.</p><p>"It's a pretty complicated game, you sure you'll get it?" He asked</p><p>Jackie raised her eyebrows at him "I thought we agreed that I'm smart?" </p><p>He chuckled "Sorry, I still think it's weird. I've never seen a hot chick playing chess before" </p><p>The minute the words left his lips he wanted to slap himself. Did he just call her hot? On her face? In front of their friends? Dear God.</p><p>Donna observed the whole scene ahead of her with a smirk. Hyde is clearly into Jackie, and Jackie is clearly into him, but neither of them are aware of that. If it wasn't for Jackie's insecurities, she's sure they'd have hooked up by now, but Jackie insists that Hyde would never like her this way, and she couldn't be more wrong.</p><p>Eric was shocked at Hyde's words, he was involuntarily plain flirting with Jackie. It seems that the words just blurted out of his mouth without him even realizing, because he could swear on his Millennium Falcon replica that he just saw Hyde blushing for a millisecond. </p><p>Jackie's heart was dancing inside her chest. Steven said she was hot! Of course she already knew that she was hot. Every citizen in Point Place knows that she's hot, hell, the entire population of Wisconsin knows that she's hot, but Steven actually said it! He's just stating a fact and that probably doesn't mean anything to him, but she couldn't stop the huge grin that plastered across her face.</p><p>"Well, you're about to." She answered, trying to stop herself from giggling and moving to sit on the corner of the couch, near the table where he placed the chessboard, and consequently, near his chair. </p><p>Hyde tried to hide a smile. Whenever she's too close to him he can smell strawberries and vanilla, and that's the most intoxicating scent in the world. He started to set up the board and she was smiling gently at him.</p><p>Donna was holding herself back. She wanted to go over there, grab their heads and make them kiss already. Jackie is probably one of the smartest people she knows, how can she be so blind?</p><p>She felt Eric moving a bit on his seat next to her and turned to look at him. He was yawning, and then, out of nowhere, his arm was leaning on the back of the couch, almost touching her shoulders. She blushed furiously, and tried to hide a smile. Maybe he just needs to stretch his arm, it's no big deal, or maybe he's trying to make a move? She really can't tell. She wishes Jackie would stop making googly eyes at Hyde for a moment and focus on her problem here! She's definitely going to need advice about this later.</p><p>Hyde looked at Forman and grinned, the good old yawn and grab. It never fails. He could see Donna blushing from a mile away. </p><p>Unbeknownst to the two almost couples, someone was staring at them at the end of the staircase, and that person was almost bursting with joy. That has to be one of the cutest things she's ever seen! She was seriously considering going upstairs and grabbing her camera to register the moment.</p><p>Kitty Forman smiled at the sight of her two boys, who were so clearly in love with those beautiful girls. Steven was stealing glances at Jackie whenever he thought she wasn't looking, and every now and then their gazes would meet and they'd both look away shyly. And Eric had his arm around Donna, or almost. She could see Donna blushing and Eric smiling to himself.</p><p>She couldn't wait to tell Red! Oh, but he wouldn't believe her, not without any proof. That's it, she needed her camera! She was about to sneak upstairs to grab it when she dropped her laundry basket. She silently cursed herself.</p><p>Startled by the noise, Eric removed his arm from his previous position, and everyone's attention was on the Forman's matriarch.</p><p>"Mom?" He asked, hesitantly</p><p>Hyde and Eric both silently prayed for whatever God that was willing to listen for Mrs. Forman to keep her mouth shut.</p><p>"Hey kids!" Kitty said, trying to sound nonchalant "I was about to do the laundry"</p><p>"Uh… Good?" Eric said, confused</p><p>"I believe I haven't properly met you two!" Kitty said, directing her attention to the girls, for Eric's and Hyde's panic.</p><p>"Uh… I think that Kelso introduced us a while ago…" Donna said</p><p>"Well, it's Michael, so that does not count" Kitty said, laughing "I'm Kitty Forman, and the redhead is Donna, and the brunette is Jackie, right?" </p><p>"Right" Jackie confirmed with a small smile</p><p>"Oh, Jackie, Red told me wonderful things about you!"</p><p>"He did?" Eric asked</p><p>"Jackie and Steven helped your father to fix your car a couple weeks ago" Mrs. Forman answered</p><p>Eric grinned slyly, and Hyde glared at him "Oh, really?" </p><p>"Someone had to," Jackie said "Mr. Forman said Eric is physically incapable of holding a flashlight"</p><p>"I am not!" Eric protested</p><p>Hyde grinned at Jackie, he loves when she burns Forman like this. </p><p>"Okay then" Kitty laughed "Are you two lovely girls busy tonight?" </p><p>Hyde and Eric exchanged worried looks. This cannot be good.</p><p>"No" Donna answered</p><p>"Then I'd be honored to have you two over for dinner! I would really like to get to know you two better" Kitty said</p><p>Jackie smiled at her. Eric doesn't know how lucky he is, his mother is adorable, and so caring. She may be old and not very fashionable, but she's everything she's ever wanted for a mom. She would give anything for Pam to be 1% of what Mrs. Forman is.</p><p>"We'll be here" Jackie answered with such a kind voice that Kitty wanted to hug her. So she did.</p><p>"You'll each get your own biscuit! Oh, it's going to be so much fun!!" Mrs. Forman said, pulling away from Jackie and trying to control her giddiness. She could see that Eric and Steven were uncomfortable, but she just couldn't help it, her baby boys are in love!</p><p>"If your biscuits are half as good as your brownies and your cookies then I'll be in heaven" Donna said, smiling</p><p>"Oh, you're just too nice!" Kitty answered, putting a hand on her heart "I'll go defrost the chicken! Dinner will be ready at seven sharp! Don't be late!" She finished, smiling at the girls and heading back upstairs</p><p>"Wow" Hyde said, after a few seconds "We'll each get our own biscuit, guess we're adults now" </p><p>"What do you mean?" Jackie asked</p><p>"Whenever my mom makes big dinners, she makes a batch of biscuits" Eric explained "But only the responsible adults are allowed to have one" </p><p>"Well, I'm flattered" Donna said "Your mom is so cool"</p><p>"My mom?" Eric laughed uncomfortably "Well, yeah, but I feel like I should warn you that she's a little nosey… and my dad is kind of grumpy"</p><p>"Kind of?" Hyde raised an eyebrow at Eric</p><p>"Okay, he may or may not threaten to put his foot in my ass on a daily basis" Eric sighed</p><p>"Mr. Forman said he threatens you because you're a dumbass" Jackie said, and Hyde snickered</p><p>"How much interaction did you have with my father?" Eric asked</p><p>"Plenty" Jackie smiled wryly "Be warned"</p><p>Donna fidgeted nervously on her seat, she wishes she could look nonchalant as Jackie, but she's nervous, that could be her future mother in law! What if she doesn't like her? Oh God, she feels sick.</p><p>Jackie noticed Donna's nervousness and smiled softly at her friend, taking her hand and making her stand up.</p><p>"Well, we have almost four hours until dinner, which means I have four hours to make Donna less manly" Jackie perked up and Donna rolled her eyes. Jackie turned to look at Hyde and smiled softly "Rain check? I still want to learn how to play chess" </p><p>Hyde smiled back "Sure thing, doll"</p><p>"See you in a few hours" Donna ssid, letting Jackie drag her out of the basement</p><p>"Hey Hyde?" Eric called his best friend, who was currently still coming down from his Jackie induced high.</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"We're so fucked" Eric said, staring at the door</p><p>"Yup" Hyde agreed without hesitation.</p><hr/><p>The girls would be arriving in less than an hour, and Hyde didn't know what to do. Eric was upstairs, getting "snazzy" for dinner. He spent over an hour looking for his lucky shirt, and Hyde had a lot of fun mocking him for it.</p><p>Kelso made a brief appearance after the girls left, claiming that Laurie kicked him out and that he was off to see Julie. Funny thing is, about fifteen minutes after Kelso was gone, Hyde saw another guy sneaking through Laurie's window. Jackie was right, Kelso was dating the two biggest whores in town.</p><p>And Fez didn't return after his little tantrum this afternoon. Hyde assumed he was either at the candy store or at bible study with his host parents.</p><p>And Hyde was bored. He went upstairs and found Mrs. Forman in the kitchen, preparing the meal they'd be eating in a few minutes.</p><p>"Steven!" Mrs. Forman called him "Why aren't you dressed up?"</p><p>"Uh…" Hyde answered, confused "Am I supposed to dress up?"</p><p>"Of course you are! You won't win Jackie's heart by wearing your concert t-shirts, Steven!" </p><p>"Wait, who said something about winning Jackie's heart?" He laughed nervously</p><p>"Oh please" Kitty scoffed "I may have not given birth to you, but I am your mother and I know you with the palm of my hand! You like that girl!" </p><p>Hyde tried to repress a smile. He always enjoyed hearing Mrs. Forman referring to him as his son, he sure does consider her to be his mother. He can't lie to her.</p><p>"I'm not supposed to like her, Mrs. Forman" He said sadly</p><p>"And yet you do" She said, smiling softly at him</p><p>"But she's shallow, and rich, and mean, and bossy" He mumbled pathetically</p><p>"She's also beautiful and kind, and she likes you too" She answered</p><p>Steven scoffed "Yeah, right"</p><p>There's no way a girl like Jackie could ever like him. That's just impossible. She's too good for him, he'll never be able to keep her happy and provide her with the things she needs. Besides, Jackie grew up on the other side of town, the rich side of town. She grew up hearing that people like him are barely people, and that she should keep her distance.</p><p>"Steven, when are you going to stop thinking you're not worthy of good things?" Mrs. Forman asked, saddened by the boy's self-loathing. If she ever encounters either Edna or Bud Hyde, she'll kill them.</p><p>Hyde didn't answer, hoping that Mrs. Forman would drop the subject. He really doesn't want to discuss this right now.</p><p>"Well…" She started, patting his shoulder and going back to her cooking "She's got Red's seal of approval, and that's not an easy thing to get" </p><p>Hyde smiled, remembering the day they helped Red with the car. He wondered what Red and Jackie talked about before he saw them. Red is a good man, and he knew there was something extra special about Jackie the minute she saw her with him, he doesn't tend to like other people.</p><p>"Yeah…" Hyde said, smiling softly "But do I really need to change?"</p><p>Mrs. Forman gave him a meaningful look and he sighed "Fine, I'll wear a button shirt, but I'll keep my jeans!" </p><p>Mrs. Forman clapped excitedly and kissed him on the cheek "Yay! I can't wait for dinner!"</p><p>Hyde smiled and went back to the basement. Apparently he needs to get changed.             </p><hr/><p>"Wait, are we supposed to enter through the kitchen, like we always do, or should we knock on the front door?" Donna asked, fidgeting with the hem of her dress</p><p>"I don't know" Jackie thought "And Michael's not here to drag us inside like last time"</p><p>"Thank God for that" Donna laughed nervously</p><p>Jackie smiled at her nervous friend "I think we should enter through the kitchen, Mr. Forman would be grumpy if he had to get up from his chair just to answer the door"</p><p>Donna chuckled "Seriously, how long did you spend fixing the car with him?"</p><p>"I don't know, a couple hours?" Jackie answered, applying her lip gloss "But Steven talks a lot about him"</p><p>"Steven, huh?" Donna teased, making Jackie blush "Could you be more obvious, Jackie?" </p><p>Jackie widened her eyes "Shush!! And oh my God, do you think he noticed?" </p><p>"No, I don't think so" Donna answered "I'm surprised he didn't. You two are so oblivious, it's almost funny"</p><p>Jackie looked curiously at Donna as they made their way downstairs "What do you mean?" </p><p>"C'mon Jackie, he clearly likes you back!" </p><p>Jackie scoffed "Yeah, right"</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes in frustration "Jackie, he called you hot today. In front of everyone"</p><p>"But I am hot!" Jackie said, pouting slightly "He was just stating a fact, every boy with eyes knows that. That doesn't mean he's actually attracted to me, Donna!"</p><p>"Uh… yeah it does"</p><p>"No, that means that he thinks that I'm hot, and that I'm the perfect material for a quick fuck. Every guy thinks like this" Jackie answered</p><p>"Whatever you say, Jackie." Donna said, dropping the subject for now. Jackie is the most stubborn person she knows.</p><p>"Okay, we're here. How do I look?" Jackie asked, stopping in the Forman's driveway</p><p>"You look great Jackie, you always do" Donna answered, rolling her eyes</p><p>"Well, you look quite amazing yourself" Jackie said, analyzing her work "You should wear dresses more often"</p><p>Donna smiled. She was feeling really pretty, and as much as she complained, she loved when Jackie insisted on doing a makeover on her. It was always a great boost to her self-esteem.</p><p>"Let's get inside" She said, opening the sliding door and running straight into Eric, who was sitting on the kitchen table, his mother was removing a very appetizing looking pie from the oven.</p><p>His breath hitched when he saw Donna. She looked so pretty, he felt like getting on his knees to worship her.</p><p>"Wow… you look… damn" He said to a blushing Donna, with a smirking Jackie behind her</p><p>"Thank you" Donna smiled</p><p>"Oh, don't you two look adorable!!" Mrs. Forman said, hugging each of the girls "Eric, Donna, can you two help me set the table while Jackie gets Steven downstairs?"</p><p>Eric and Donna looked at each other and smiled shyly, nodding before heading to the dining room along with Mrs. Forman. Jackie took a deep breath, Steven is probably in the basement watching TV, but she still couldn't help but be a little bit nervous.</p><p>She quickly made her way to the basement, and she hadn't seen Steven anywhere. She was about to leave when she remembered his room is in the back of the basement.</p><p>"Steven?" She called, knocking lightly on the door</p><p>"Come in" She heard his muffled voice and apprehensively opened his door</p><p>Her breath hitched when she saw him. He looked so handsome, with his slightly wet hair and a button shirt. She could smell his aftershave and God... This had to be some kind of punishment of sorts, the universe was punishing her for being too bitchy by making her fall for someone who she could never have. Being able to look, but not to touch.</p><p>He hasn't noticed her presence yet, too busy struggling to button the last few buttons of his shirt. </p><p>"Hey" she said, announcing her presence </p><p>"Hey" He said, focusing his gaze on Jackie. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and he felt paralyzed for a few seconds… she's just… Too perfect to be real "You look beautiful" He blurted, and Jackie beamed at him</p><p>"Oh my God, so do you" She answered promptly, blushing slightly. She looked up at him and saw him smiling softly at her, his shirt wasn't completely buttoned and she could see his chest hair… "Do you need any help with that?" She asked, pointing at his shirt</p><p>"Yeah… sure" He said "I don't know why they make these buttons so God damn small…"</p><p>She smiled up at him and started to help him with his shirt. Her manicured fingers brushed through his chest and he felt goosebumps rising all over his body, and he prayed that she didn't notice.</p><p>She didn't. She was too busy admiring the man in front of her, his broad shoulders, the way the shirt was a little bit tighter near his chest, his beautiful blue eyes… She wanted to cup his face, feel the smoothness of his cheeks contrasted with the roughness of his sideburns, she wanted to feel his breath fanning across her face, she wanted to press her lips against his… </p><p>"Jackie?" She heard him calling her, interrupting her dirty thoughts, she looked up at him and grinned slightly, finishing with the buttons and adjusting the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Thank you" He said, trying to focus on something other than her lips, otherwise he might do something incredibly stupid and ruin the nice friendship he built with the girl.</p><p>He wanted her so bad, but he couldn't have her, not the way he really wanted to, and there's no way he could cut her off his life. He likes her way too much for that, so he was content with her friendship, if that's all she's willing to offer him.</p><p>"You're welcome" She answered, removing invisible lint from the front of his shirt. Definitely not an excuse to feel his defined chest, not at all… He moved to grab his watch and she went back to reality, cursing herself for almost throwing herself on him. He must think she's such a whore! "Mrs. Forman asked me to get you, dinner is ready"</p><p>"Cool," he answered "Is Forman upstairs already?" </p><p>"Yeah, he and Donna are setting the table"</p><p>"You think he's going to make a move?" Hyde asked, with a smirk</p><p>"I don't think so" Jackie replied, leaving the basement with him "And she's so clearly into him! He's either not into her, or he's completely stupid"</p><p>"Yeah, it's definitely the second one" Hyde answered, staring longingly at the girl walking ahead of him. She's right, Forman is stupid. If Jackie showed just the slightest bit of interest, like Donna does for Forman, Hyde wouldn't waste any time.</p><p>When they arrived at the dining room, everyone was already at the table. Mr and Mrs. Forman were sitting on the extremities of the table, and Forman was sitting in front of Donna. Hyde glared at his friend, Donna was making googly eyes at him right at this moment, and he hasn't even noticed! He sighed as he took his seat, punching Forman in the arm in the process.</p><p>"Ow! What was that for?" Eric asked, rubbing his injured arm</p><p>Red rolled his eyes at his son's obliviousness. The neighbor girl was staring all lovingly at him and he didn't even notice! Eric was lucky Steven was the one sitting next to him, a punch in the arm is nothing compared to a foot in the ass  "Even I know what was that for, dumbass"</p><p>Eric stared at his father and just shrugged. He still doesn't know why Hyde frogged him, but it's probably something dumb he did without even realizing. That happens often.</p><p>"Should we wait for Laurie?" Mrs. Forman asked, making Hyde, Eric and Red look at her like she's crazy, while the girls observed the scene in silence "Nevermind"</p><p>The food was amazing. Jackie had a personal chef at home and Mrs. Forman's food was better than anything he could ever cooked. It tasted like home.</p><p>"So, Jackie, what do your parents do?" Mrs. Forman asked</p><p>Hyde looked curiously at the girl. He knows she doesn't like speaking about her parents, and he was ready to change the subject if he saw the slightest bit of discomfort in her.</p><p>"My dad's the city's councilman" She answered "And my mom used to be a real estate agent"</p><p>"Used to?" Mrs. Forman questioned</p><p>"She quit a couple years ago" Jackie said</p><p>"Oh, and what is she doing now? Taking care of home, I assume?" Mrs. Forman asked, and Jackie smiled sadly at her</p><p>"No, she travels a lot" Jackie answered, and luckily, Hyde didn't had to change the subject, since everyone's attention was now in the person who just entered the room</p><p>"Laurie" Eric said, glaring at his older sister, who just smirked in response.</p><p>"You two are pretty" Laurie stated, looking at the girls "Why are you hanging out with my brother and his loser friends?" </p><p>Jackie and Donna stared at the older girl, not sure about how to answer her. They heard many stories about Laurie - she has a very known reputation and Eric tends to complain about her constantly - and they had yet to decide if Laurie's cool or not.</p><p>Jackie couldn't hide her annoyance at Laurie's comment, because yeah, Eric's a loser but Steven is so definitely not! She would've sent a snarky retort to the girl if her parents weren't sitting in the same room.</p><p>"Don't you have to whore around somewhere?" Eric asked his sister</p><p>Laurie smirked at him "Is my presence bothering you, little brother?" </p><p>"Yeah, plenty" Eric answered </p><p>"Would you two stop that?" Kitty interrupted the small banter between the siblings "Laurie, why don't you sit down and have dinner with us?</p><p>"Do I have to? I mean, I have to attend a frat party in like, 5 minutes" Laurie said</p><p>"Oh Laurie…" Mrs. Forman started, looking disapprovingly at her daughter "Do what you think it's best" She said, hoping that her daughter would make the decision of staying and connecting to her family. Jackie and Donna are nice girls and it wouldn't hurt if Laurie made friends with them too.</p><p>"Okay, see ya then" Laurie said with a perky smile, leaving the room. Kitty sighed and Red rolled his eyes, unbothered.</p><p>"And that" Eric started "Was my whorey sister"</p><p>"Eric…" His father reprehended him, without looking away from his food, and Eric rolled his eyes</p><p>"Oh, she's just…" Mrs. Forman muttered in frustration</p><p>"A tramp?" Eric said, and his father glared at him</p><p>"Anyways…" Mrs. Forman regained her composure "What about your parents, Donna?" </p><p>"Well… you know my parents already. My dad owns a small business and my mom takes care of home" Donna answered</p><p>"Your parents are weird" Red stated</p><p>"Red!" Mrs. Forman scolded her husband</p><p>Donna chuckled "It's okay, Mrs. Forman, I know they're weird"</p><p>"Their daughter is not. Bob and Midge did a good job raising you, you're a really nice girl" Kitty said, making Donna smile</p><p>The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Kitty got to know the girls better and was delighted by them, she could already imagine a few redheaded grandbabies and a few curly haired ones in the future, and she was ecstatic! To Eric and Hyde's relief though, she didn't made any inappropriate comments at all, but she did giggled loudly when she saw Eric offering Donna his biscuit, and she almost melted when she saw all the times Steven looked at Jackie and smiled to himself.</p><p>After the pleasant evening, Kitty said the kids should go back to the basement, and Red decided to help his wife clean up after the kids were gone. She was giggling the whole time.</p><p>"Our boys are in loo-ve" She singsonged </p><p>"You don't know that, Kitty" Red said, trying to hide a smile himself</p><p>"I'm their mother, of course I do. And they are such nice girls, Red!" She said</p><p>"Yeah, they lucked out" He agreed "But from what I've seen, neither Eric nor Steven made their moves yet. Dumbasses." </p><p>"Oh please" Kitty scoffed "It's just a matter of time, Eric was almost drooling all over Donna and Steven was stealing glances at Jackie every time he thought no one was looking" </p><p>Red grinned, Steven's behavior towards Jackie reminded him a lot of Kitty and himself. Steven's gruffy demeanor softens whenever Jackie is around, and Jackie is perky and cheerful just like Kitty. It's like looking at a younger version of themselves.</p><p>"What's with the smile, grumpy face?" Kitty teased her husband</p><p>"I don't know about Eric, but I'm pretty sure Steven found his Kitty" He said, grinning slightly</p><p>Kitty beamed at her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist "You are the sweetest man alive, Red Forman"</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The short story Donna "wrote" and will be published in the school newspaper is actually a real one! It's a beautiful story, called "The Imitation of The Rose" by Clarisse Lispector, a brazilian author. I had to read one of her short stories collections for school a few years ago, and this story always touched me. If you're interested in reading, I think you can find the story available in english online. I totally recommend it, it's beautifully written.</p><p>And I've been dying to write a moment where the girls interact with the entire Forman family, I hope I did them justice!</p><p>For those who follow me on WTLB: there's not going to be an update this week, I'm currently reviewing the whole story, adding a few things and correcting a few mistakes. But don't worry, this is just a one-time thing, chapter 19 will be up next week.</p><p>Anyways, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, I love reading your comments, they make my day! And I'm open to constructive criticism. See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Tales of Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that left a comment in the last chapter. They made me really happy and inspired to write more, so...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter six: The tales of Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls have been hanging with the gang for a couple months now, and even though he hasn't admitted it out loud yet, Hyde's been enjoying their presence, especially the presence of one very mouthy cheerleader, who he's supposed to hate, but for some cosmic reason, he doesn't. In fact, he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>likes her. She won't leave his mind since he first met her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric's been on cloud nine, he fantasized about the neighbor girl for years, and now he's finally finding himself in her company. Talking to her is not as hard as he thought it would be, and if he had a crush on her before... Well, that crush certainly didn't go away, that's for sure. He was even starting to get out of his comfort zone! After the girls had dinner with him and his family the past week, he got bolder. He even pulled the "yawn and grab" a couple more times, and Donna melted each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelso and Fez became very fond of the girls, and despite all their perviness, both Donna and Jackie knew that they already had a special place in their hearts. Even if they want to kill them half of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelso became ecstatic when the girls started to hang out with them, according to him, it's exhausting being the only good looking one of the group. And Fez, who was never really allowed near any girls in high school without the risk of getting beaten up, was thrilled to finally be able to see and interact with two beautiful girls in person, even if they don't want to be with him romantically. He was fine by worshipping his goddesses from afar, he knew that Eric was in love with Donna since he's 5, and he could tell that Hyde was developing some pretty strong feelings about Jackie, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Besides, in his head, the girls are marvelous, but no one compares to his beautiful Laurie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Red and Kitty were getting attached to the girls, Kitty was so happy after dinner the past week, that Hyde and Eric thought she was dipping into Hyde's stash for a while. She was thrilled to have some feminine company in her house, and Red, the toughest guy in Point Place, was secretly a softie with Jackie since the day she helped him fix the Vista Cruiser, and he actually enjoyed seeing the neighbor girl making a fool of his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the girls were starting to grow more and more into the group. It's weird how it feels like they've been friends forever, even though they've met just two months before. Donna was developing serious feelings for Eric, and Jackie was falling for someone she never thought she would, the city's burnout. Weirdly, the girls haven't noticed that the boys like them back, even though everyone around them did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it became common, everyday after school the gang went to the Forman's basement to hang out, and on the weekends they spent the whole day there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On this particular day, Jackie was feeling kind of down, her mother came back to town, spent the day shopping with her friends, attended an event with her father at night, and left the next day. She hasn't even seen her daughter. And Jackie hated it, she hated her mother for never caring about her only child, and she hated herself for caring so much for someone who clearly doesn't give a shit about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she did what she always does whenever she's upset, she went to the Formans. Donna told her she would be there by now, but she didn't really feel like talking to her about Pam, she won't get it anyways. But she can always count on the gang to make her laugh and forget all about her problems for a while, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted to see Steven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled when she thought about him. He'd been trying to teach her how to play chess in the last couple days, and it's been really fun. Chess is a pretty complicated game, but he's been extremely patient and sweet with her. Maybe one of the reasons why it was so hard for her to concentrate was the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steven </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the one teaching her, sometimes she realised her attention was more on him than on his explanations about the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened the door, Hyde, Eric and Donna were there, but no sign of Kelso or Fez. She shrugged and sat on the couch, next to her best friend. Donna knew that Jackie was upset the minute she entered the basement, but she decided it was best if they talked about it later in private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey" Hyde greeted her with a small smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey" Jackie answered, smiling back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where have you been all day?" Donna asked, and Jackie thought for a moment if she should tell the truth, that she spent most part of her afternoon pining over her mother, but she decided not to. It would make everyone uncomfortable and she also doesn't want anyone's pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she told the truth, or a very small part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was dealing with some problems at home." She answered, it wasn't technically a lie, she was at home, and her mother's escapades can be considered a problem by many people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde knew it was bullshit the moment he looked at her. Something is bothering her and he'll talk to her about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Kelso and Fez?" Jackie asked, eager to change the subject</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kelso's been spending time with Julie" Hyde answered "After her little scandal at The Hub she's keeping him on a short leash" He smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, poor Kelso" Eric commented "Julie was always bitchy, but since you two came along she's been extra bitchy... Jackie, I think you might lose your kingdom in hell" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna rolled her eyes, lucky for Eric, Jackie doesn't care about his comments about her being the devil - in fact, Donna had the impression that the nickname wasn't as hostile as Eric claimed it was, she's pretty sure he actually likes Jackie, they just like to banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie, as always, played along "Nah, she's not that important, if she tries hard enough, maybe she can get the demon position, but the devil title is all mine and I'm not willing to let that go anytime soon. Don't you ever forget that" She grinned slyly and Eric shivered, getting closer to Donna so she could 'protect him'. Donna had to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde smiled, Jackie acts pretty cool regarding Forman's 'insults', she plays along and tends to burn him at the same time, that's pretty amazing. He has the impression that maybe Forman and Jackie actually like each other, this little banter of them is just for fun, because Jackie is known for her short temper, if she was actually upset Forman would be limping by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's just jealous," Donna said and turned to Jackie. "Is she still giving you hell at cheer practice?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie shrugged. "She tries, but so far she hasn't succeeded. In fact, I think Kat is starting to get annoyed" Then she smiled "It's funny, because she keeps trying to screw me over, and she's actually screwing herself, and I swear to God that girl is getting crazier each day. If she keeps going the way she is, Kat is probably going to kick her off the squad" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bet she's definitely not going to be head cheerleader next year" Donna grinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously, that spot is mine and everyone knows it, she's the only one who hasn't accepted it yet." Jackie finished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, he tuned it off the second they started to talk about cheerleading. Instead, he was staring at Jackie's cleavage. Why does she insist on wearing summer dresses before summer? Is she trying to drive him insane? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie may not have the biggest rack he ever saw, but they're so round, so perky, so smooth... he can't help but wonder what would be like, seeing her naked for the first time, he would probably pass out. For fucks sake, he needs to control himself, that woman is giving him "Feznian" levels of needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric noticed Hyde's gaze and rolled his eyes, he knew Hyde developed strong feelings for Jackie, and he was kind of happy for his friend, but it's still weird, because Jackie's evil and he can't possibly understand what Hyde sees in her other than her good looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna and Jackie seemed to be lost in their own little world, the topic went from cheerleaders to the story Donna published in last week's school paper. Jackie was right, the story was a huge success, the principal even called Donna to his office just to compliment her writing skills. But the boys were too immersed in their own thoughts to participate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Fez entered the basement, holding a notebook and smiling from ear to ear. His sudden appearance startled Hyde, who promptly crossed his legs, he was having some very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>dirty thoughts and he silently wished for Jackie to wear more sweatshirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello friends of Fez" Fez greeted, and everyone looked questionably at him, except Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled and greeted the foreigner, making Hyde scowl just a little bit "Hey Fezzie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my beautiful goddess, you will not believe the wonderful news Fez has!" He sat on the lawn chair, clutching his notebook</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Donna asked curious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He probably just saw a boob" Eric made his guess and Fez shook his head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, if I had seen a boob I would be way more ecstatic" He opened his notebook "Have you read Donna's short story in the school newspaper last week?" He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone answered with either a yes or a nod. Even Hyde read it, and he was kind of impressed. Donna's a great writer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got inspired and decided to write my own story, I've just finished it and tomorrow I will ask Buddy Morgan to publish it for me" Fez said enthusiastically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the story about?" Donna asked, interested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a story about forbidden love" Fez answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds nice, can we read it?" Jackie asked and Fez nodded, handing her the notebook</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, any constructive criticism is acceptable, but please don't hurt my feelings" He said, and Jackie began to read with Donna next to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jackie's body started to shake with repressed laughter, her face was actually getting redder and she placed her hand in her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds. She didn't want to hurt Fez's feelings but that's just too damn funny. A few seconds later Donna started to laugh as well, hiding her face in her hands. Eric and Hyde stared at both girls, confused about what was so funny. Hyde was about to snatch the notebook and see it for himself, when Fez started to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, it's emotional, right?" He said to the girls, who he thought were crying instead of laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie and Donna lifted their heads, their faces were red (especially Donna's), and there were even a few tears leaving their eyes. And the second Jackie looked at Fez she couldn't take it anymore, she bursted and laughed out loud, Donna following. Hyde smiled, her laugh is a beautiful sound, and she looks gorgeous when she's laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I know what is so funny?" Fez asked, pouting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Fez" Jackie said, wiping some tears of laughter from her face "But the name of the characters are just too funny"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't write them to be funny, they're regular names!" Fez justified</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna jumped in "I'm sorry Fez, but it's funny"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie continued, chuckling "I mean, Master Bates and Jenny Talia? Really Fez?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Eric and Hyde heard the names they laughed along with the girls, it was impossible not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are characters based on my life! Master Bates is me and Jenny Talia is my lady lover!" Fez said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde took off his sunglasses and laughed more "So, the character that's supposed to be you is named Master Bates? That's actually really accurate" He said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric took the notebook out of Jackie's hands and read the story, chuckling during the whole thing "Fez, this is a very disturbing erotic story, they won't publish this on the school newspaper. I mean, the title is self-explanatory, '<em>The Tales of Master Bates and Jenny Talia</em>', it's going to freak people out" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not erotic, it's artistic!" Fez justified, taking the notebook back from Eric's hands "You just don't have any appreciation for art!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fezzie… This is a first… But I actually agree with Eric, you're not going to be able to publish this on the school paper" Jackie said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is absurd!" Fez protested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Fez" Donna said, wiping her tears "But hey, maybe you can send it to playboy or something"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me read that," Hyde said, taking the notebook off Eric's hands. The minute he started to read he started to shake with laughter again. Jackie was mesmerized, she doesn't know what she loves the most about him, if it's his eyes or his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man this is hilarious," Hyde said, handing the notebook back to Fez, who held it protectively against his chest "You know what, I think Red would like that. Why don't you go show your story to him?" He suggested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fez eyed Hyde suspiciously "You really think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah man, he's going to love it," Hyde said, while he and Eric tried to restrain themselves from bursting into laughter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie chuckled and tried to scold Hyde "Steven…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do it, Fez" Donna said, smiling softly at the boy "These two morons just want to get you into trouble"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying to have fun" Hyde defended himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Mr. Forman already doesn't like foreigners," Jackie argued, "If Fez shows him his story he will get him deported" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde rolled his eyes "Fine" He turned to look at Fez, who was staring at the whole scene with a pout on his face. Hyde grimaced, Jackie is the only one who looks cute doing that. "We were just messing with you, man. Don't do it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sons of bitches" Fez said, sitting back at the lawn chair and glaring at both Eric and Hyde "If I had anywhere else to go, I would storm out now! But I don't, so… I'll just work more on my story"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, man, have fun" Hyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't!" Eric yelled, and everyone stared at him, confused "Don't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun, Fez. Nobody wants to see that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie, Donna and Hyde nodded in agreement, understanding what Eric was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Fez shrugged, taking a pencil out of his pocket and starting to scribble on his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Fez" Donna said "Just out of curiosity, when you were writing… your female character, have you based her on someone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" He answered sheepishly "On Laurie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah man not you too" Eric whined </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be fair, Fez has a crush on anyone with boobs" Hyde replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Laurie is different" Fez said "She makes me feel things" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every girl makes you feel things, Fez" Jackie said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Laurie makes me feel things on my heart, not just on my naughty parts" He answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde stared at the foreign boy, intrigued. Maybe what he feels about Laurie is similar about how he feels about Jackie. Jackie is just… different, there's no other explanation. She makes him feel things he never felt with any other girl before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which… he hasn't hooked up with anyone since the Fleetwood Mac concert, the night he met Jackie. The other girls just aren't enough for him anymore. He wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that sucks, because he can't have her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven?" He heard her voice, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at her and she was pouting slightly, and man that's not fair. He can't resist that. "Can we play chess now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde repressed another smile with his zen. This girl is making him look like a fool, hell, he feels like he's turning into Forman! But he can't say no to her, especially when he himself has been enjoying being her sensei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright" He said, setting the pieces on the chessboard while she smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde took a deep breath and looked at his student, "Okay, in case you don't remember what I taught you yesterday, let's review. The bishop," He points at the piece "Moves on the diagonal, the rook," he points at another one "Moves horizontally and vertically, and the knight," He points at another "Can jump with a two-and-one L move"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie stares at the pieces in front of her with a frown on her face, and she lifts the knight "Why is the knight only a horse's head? He has no legs, a horse's head is not going to save anyone! And why is there a bishop? A bishop </span>
  <em>
    <span>prays</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don't see how he's going to help the queen, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the prince and princess pieces? It doesn't make any sense!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde sighs and takes the knight from Jackie, placing it back on the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't work that way, Jackie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric chuckled from his seat on the couch "Man, why are you wasting your time trying to teach her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I need a better opponent than you" Hyde answered "And shut up, it took you over six months to get the hang of it, yet you always manage to lose"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I bet I'm better than Jackie!" Eric protested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can kill you in your sleep, Foreskin" Jackie said, making everyone in the basement laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Foreskin?" Donna asked, repressing her laughter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyde!" Eric whined at his friend, who was currently smiling proudly at his pupil "You told her, man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, this nickname follows you around since first grade man, anyone could have told her" Hyde defended himself, then he smiled "But yes I did"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you" Eric said, glaring at his brother, who was smiling proudly at Jackie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice one, grasshopper" He congratulated her, she looked so hot when she's burning Forman, it's not fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, thank you" She smiled back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you two have pet names?" Eric said without thinking, and Jackie, Hyde and Donna glared at him, making him shrink on his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like it," Jackie said, smiling softly at Hyde."It makes me feel special"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a fine student, grasshopper" Hyde smirked and turned to Eric "Not only have I been teaching her how to play chess, I am teaching her how to properly burn people"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven says I have the tendency to lose my temper" Jackie said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep" Donna agreed from her seat, "For someone so tiny, you're surprisingly violent. Sometimes I regret taking you to those self-defense classes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is true, my legs are all black and blue because of your shin kicks" Fez said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think those self-defense classes were money well spent" Jackie replied, crossing her arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have already told you, doll, first you gotta be zen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if zen doesn't work, the ass kicking begins" Hyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie bit back a smile. She loves when he calls her "doll" and "grasshopper". It makes it easier to pretend that he likes her back. She lost count of how many times she laid in her bed and allowed herself to fantasize how things would be if he was actually interested in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So basically, you've been teaching her how to insult people better </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>kick their asses later?" Eric said, astonished "Good God, Hyde, you're cruel"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde smirked smugly "Yep"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like this basement has become tainted with evil" Eric shivered "I'll go to the Hub, let's go, Donna"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna looked at Jackie and the small girl smiled and nodded, encouraging her. So she got up and headed to the basement door with Eric. Maybe Eric will finally make his move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for everyone's frustration, Fez also got up "Oh, I'll go too, I'm dying for some strawberry milkshake"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric sent a death glare to his foreign friend, and Donna wasn't able to properly hide her look of disappointment. Fez looked oblivious, until he caught Eric's look and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see, if I don't tag along then maybe Eric would create some balls" He said, making Hyde chuckle silently "Well, life is a bitch"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he left the basement, followed by a very frustrated Eric and a very upset Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, I thought Eric was going to kill him" Hyde said once he was alone with Jackie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He should've!" Jackie said. "God, I'll never understand why Donna likes Eric."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, me too" Hyde agreed, and Jackie grinned shyly at him. She moved to the end of the couch in order to be near the chessboard, then Hyde remembered how sad she looked when she arrived at the basement earlier, and he couldn't help but ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, why were you so upset earlier?" He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie sighed, but answered him honestly. He's the only person who gets her, and even though they've only met two months ago, she feels like she can trust him completely "My mom's back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde frowned, confused "Isn't that supposed to be kind of a good thing? I mean, I know that when she's here she doesn't care much, but that's gotta be better than when she's not around"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, my mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> back. Apparently she came home yesterday, spent the afternoon with her other snobby friends, accompanied my father to an important event at night, and took off in the morning" She said, avoiding his eyes so he wouldn't see her cry. She hates crying over her mother, she doesn't deserve her tears, and yet, she can't stop them. "She didn't even went to see me or asked for me." She muttered sadly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde sighed, there's nothing he hates more than seeing a parent neglecting their kid, and seeing Jackie like this is tearing him apart. She's always so cheerful and perky, the fact that her floozy mother still has this effect on her is infuriating and extremely sad at the same time. But he gets it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey" He said softly, placing a finger on her chin and lifting her head up so he could look her in the eye. And what he saw almost broke him, he saw tears running down her face and he wanted to track Pam Burkhart down and kill her for making Jackie go through this "She doesn't deserve your tears, doll. But I get it, it sucks. You feel like crap for caring even though she doesn't give a shit about you, and you feel that maybe she would stay if you did something different, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie nodded "How do you…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Been there before" He explained "Look Jackie, you don't have to berate yourself for feeling like this, and you don't have to blame yourself for her leaving. I'm sure you are the perfect daughter, you are beautiful, you get straight A's in all of your classes, you have the perfect attendance record, you're a cheerleader and you have a kind heart. The problem is not on you, it's on her" He said sternly, not breaking eye contact once "She doesn't deserve your tears, but you also don't own her shit, you don't have to feel bad for feeling bad, y'know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie stared at him in awe, nobody has ever spoken to her like this. How can he be so stern, so sweet and so understanding at the same time? Why did his advice actually made her feel better instead of pitied and pathetic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand in his and her heart stopped for a few seconds. He took a deep breath, he always hated talking about his family, but Jackie… Jackie is different. He's still uncomfortable, but he knows that she needs to hear this, and maybe he needs to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About a year ago… my father showed up in town again. He abandoned me when I was a kid and when I first saw him again I was enraged, but he managed to convince me to give him a second chance." He said, still holding her hand "I was an idiot and I believed him when he said he wanted to build a better relationship with me, I even moved back in with him. He was hitting me up for money all the time, and I was so desperate to make things work that I actually bought his bullshit and gave him money. Then he took off, again. My runaway mother came back to town one day and took off with him. They just disappeared and left me by myself in an empty apartment with bills piling up. And I felt like shit, I cursed myself every day for believing him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, and she squeezed his hand lightly in encouragement "And I even felt guilty for a while, I thought that I wasn't being a good son and that's why he left. But that's bullshit, he left because he's a shitty person, he's the asshole, not me, I never did anything wrong. You get where I'm going with this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled softly and nodded, and he continued "Your mother is a shitty person, and she doesn't deserve you. Yeah, she doesn't deserve your tears, but you have the right to be upset, and you shouldn't be upset for being upset, got it? You don't owe her shit"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in her life, Jackie felt like someone finally understands her. Steven isn't judging her or pitying her, he's giving her comfort and he even shared something personal with her. She could tell by his body language that he wasn't 100% comfortable when he started to talk about his father, and the fact that he actually told her… that's huge. And she noticed how he seemed to relax a bit after he finished it, like some weight was lifted from his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Steven" She said, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you, doll" He answered, with a small smile, and she leaned further, pressing a prolonged kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shocked, this is the third time she kissed him, and every God damn time his cheek burns and he feels it tingling for days after. And he loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away, afraid that the kiss made him uncomfortable, and decided to talk more "I never really talked to Donna about this, she knows, but I don't talk about it. She just won't get it" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same here, never talked about this with anyone but you" He replied with a small grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I finally found someone I can trust. You never judged me or pitied me, you just… You really helped me, Steven" She said sheepishly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can trust me" He said involuntarily "I… I'll always be here to listen"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, at least my mom did something right" She said, and he stared at her, confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She forgot to pick me up at the concert and because of that I've met you" She smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde didn't know how to respond to that, because all he wanted to do was to pull her to him and kiss her until they're both out of breath, but in his mind, that's not fair to her. She said that she trusts him, and that she's happy that she found someone who won't judge her or pity her. He knew she needed this friendship, and deep down he knew he also needed hers. Kissing her would only make things complicated and he doesn't want to put this new friendship at risk, even if he has to take about three cold showers per day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie wanted nothing more than to kiss him, feel his lips against hers. She knows how hard it was for him to talk about his family, and she knows there's way more stuff for him to tell. He needs this, he needs someone to talk to, and she needs him too. Kissing him would scare him away and she really doesn't want that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn't. She likes him way too much now and she can't stand the thought of not talking to him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what she can do is give him a hug. A hug is okay, right? Friends hug, she and Donna hug all the time. Yeah, a hug is alright. So she ignored all the butterflies in her stomach and pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head on his shoulder. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he smells so good, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde was in a state of shock. She hugged him, first she kissed his cheek, and now she's hugging him, and he can smell the strawberries and vanilla and he feels like he's going insane because nothing in the world is better than this. She's so tiny, and she fits perfectly on his arms. So naturally, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He widened his eyes when he felt the heat for her starting, and he silently cursed himself for it. Because if Jackie feels this, that's it, she's going to get uncomfortable and she's probably never hugging him again, and he is going to have a problem with that, because he just found out that her hugs are amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to control his mind, thinking about stuff he hates, the government, organized religions, the fucking capitalist system… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Capitalism reminded him of Jackie and that hasn't helped him with his problem at all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and tried to remember the day he ran into a shirtless Red Forman. Yeah, that worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her pulling apart and tried to hide his discomfort, he could've stayed in that hug forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did he know that the reason why she pulled apart is that she was leaning her head on his shoulders and her mouth was extremely close to his neck. It took every inch of self-control she had not to press a kiss in it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every goddamn inch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" Hyde said, trying to hide the effect she had on him "Chess?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled "Chess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two updates in a week! Even I'm impressed with myself.</p><p>Still editing WTLB, I'll update it on Sunday, promise.</p><p>About this chapter… I'm sorry, I know you're probably getting frustrated, but c'mon, the sexual tension is building up, imagine what will happen when they finally get together? Have a little patience, and let's enjoy those cute and fluffy moments for a while. I'm trying to build a really strong friendship between them before they start a relationship. And the only thing that's been keeping them from having a real relationship are their own insecurities.</p><p>Oh, and I know I barely mentioned her in this chapter, but keep a close eye on Julie. She will reappear.</p><p>Anyways, for someone who tends to ramble a lot in the notes, this was a tiny one, I think. Kudos and comments literally make my day, they inspire me a lot, so… yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friendly Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter seven: Friendly Games</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then, in the dream, two of the three stooges fed me grapes while I played them a beautiful song on my accordion. In the nude.” Fez said, while everyone in the basement stared at him with disturbed faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow the accordion part bothers me more than the nude part.” Hyde stated after a few seconds of silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The nude part bothers me plenty" Donna said, grimacing at the foreigner "Jackie should be here right now, I would much rather talk about her hair than this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is Jackie?" Hyde asked, trying to sound disinterested, but Donna knew better, and smirked at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie is with Kat Peterson at school, Kat is trying to teach her as many moves as possible before she graduates and Jackie takes her place as head cheerleader" Donna explained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Jackie becomes head cheerleader then my life will be a living hell" Kelso said "Julie has been unbearable lately, all the time she's like </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Michael, Jackie is a bitch'</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Michael, stop hanging out with Jackie and your loser friends'. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seriously guys, I'm doomed"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the occupants of the basement stared at him in disbelief, and Hyde asked the question that's been on everyone's mind "Kelso, why don't you just break up with her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she and I do it all the time Hyde, God!" Kelso answered, like it was the most obvious thing, then he crossed his arms "But man, it's been tough, like right now I'm hiding from her. She can't search for me here because she's banned from the basement so I'm safe"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna rolled her eyes "God, man are unbelievable. You should have defended Jackie when Julie started to talk shit about her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did!" Kelso protested "I said that Jackie is extremely hot, but Julie just got angrier!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde frogged Kelso in the arm, making the taller boy flinch in pain "Ow Hyde, what was that for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a beautiful male specimen, but you are very stupid" Fez said, while Kelso rubbed his injured arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys are stressing me out, I'm starting a circle" Hyde said, taking a pre rolled joint out of his pocket "Anyone want to join me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before even finishing his sentence, the gang was already gathering up in the famous circle. Hyde lit the joint and took the first hit, passing it to Fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, I was thinking… and what if there are really aliens out there? What if there are some living right here in Point Place?" Eric said after his second hit, looking thoughtful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course there are aliens man! The government just doesn't want us to know!" Hyde answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would the government hide the aliens? Oh! Do you think there are female aliens? What if they're hot?" Kelso wondered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde rolled his eyes "There's this secret military base in the desert man, that no one is allowed near it, I'm telling you, that's where the government hides the aliens! They kill them and keep their corpses to study their anatomy and stuff!" Hyde said in his usual paranoid tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when they heard someone coming down the outside stairs. Fearing that Red or Kitty would grace them with their presence, Hyde quickly hid the joint, while Eric lit the incense and Fez started to search for the air freshener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie was leaning onto the door frame and repressed the urge to laugh when she saw how desperate the gang was. They all breathed relieved once they realised that she was the one who just entered the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Midget, hey!" Donna smiled at her friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie chuckled a little, it's always funny to see how goofy Donna gets when she's high "Hey" She said, then she turned to look at Hyde "I hope you saved me some"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde and Fez opened room for her, and she sat in her usual seat. Hyde tried really hard to ignore how cute she looked in her cheerleading uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always, doll" Hyde said, grinning slightly at the girl. He removed the still lit joint from under the table and passed it to her. She took a deep hit, and Hyde closed his eyes. She just looks too damn hot doing that, it's torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what was everyone talking about before I got here?" Jackie asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aliens" Donna answered, giggling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyde thinks that aliens are real and that the government hides them" Fez explained, taking the joint from Jackie and taking another hit before passing it to Eric</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, why else would they have that secret base man? They shoot everyone who goes near it, they are definitely hiding something" Hyde defended himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, maybe they're hiding that car of yours that runs on water" Kelso said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if the millennium falcon runs on water…" Eric muttered, and everyone except Donna rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forman" Hyde scolded his friend "What have we talked about?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric rolled his eyes and took his wallet out of his pocket, handing a bill to Hyde "Every time I mention Star Wars in the circle I own you a geek dollar"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde grinned slyly "That's right. And this is going straight to Leo tomorrow because I'm running low on film" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie stared admiringly at Hyde "You have to teach me how to do that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How to manipulate people into giving you money?" Eric asked, frowning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" Jackie answered "How to intimidate people into doing what I want! I don't need money, I have money. But I like when people obey me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, I don't like what's going on between the two of you" Kelso said, pointing at Hyde and Jackie "You're both already evil, and now you're just like, expanding your evilness by teaching each other how to be more mean and stuff"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde looked adoringly at Jackie, thanking whatever divinity that he's wearing his sunglasses and no one can really see how much of a pansy he really is for this girl "What can I say man, she's a good student"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled sweetly at him "Thank you, Steven!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric rolled his eyes. Hyde can never scold him for not making a move on Donna ever again, because Jackie is basically drooling all over him and he's too dumb to tell. At first it was entertaining to watch, but now he's getting kind of frustrated. He restrained himself from making a comment, knowing that Hyde was fully capable of killing him without even making a sound, but he made a mental note to bring that subject up with him later.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After the good old circle and a whole tray of Mrs. Forman brownies, everyone was just hanging at the basement, like usual. Donna was trying to explain to Eric and Fez the basic concepts of feminism, Hyde and Jackie were playing some chess, and Kelso was playing with a paddle ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde was trying really hard to focus on the game, but that was proving to be an almost impossible quest, because Jackie is wearing her cheerleading uniform and he can't help but stare at her legs every once in a while. Why do they make those skirts so damn short?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He directs his attention back to the game when he notices Jackie is hesitantly reaching for one of her white knights and pushing it forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde chuckled, she looked so cute all concentrated, he almost felt bad for correcting her "You can't move that way" He said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie pouted. She put the knight back on its original place and picked up a white bishop, trying to move it forward as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde repressed a chuckle "No"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie's pout deepened, and Steven couldn't help but stare at her lips, all he wanted to do was to throw this chessboard on the floor and kiss her senseless. She tried to move a rook diagonally and he intervened again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon doll, it doesn't work that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With more force than necessary, Jackie slams the rook back on the board, picks up a white pawn, and takes one of his black pawns. Hyde smiled, amused. She's hot when she's mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go."  He said, and moved a black bishop to take the square Jackie's pawn was just on, smiling smugly. </span>
  <span>"Checkmate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie groaned, throwing one of her pieces at him, while he laughed and started to set up the board again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a sore loser, doll" He said, while she glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chess is such a complicated game" She said, leaning her head on Donna's shoulder. Donna stopped talking about feminism with Fez and Eric and directed her attention to her friend, chuckling a little when she noticed the annoyed look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you lost again?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep" Hyde answered for her, earning another glare from Jackie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still learning!" Jackie defended herself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're slowly getting the hang of it" Hyde said "It's been only a week, Forman took almost six months to learn and you're almost better than him already"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even do anything, and yet, I still get burned" Eric whined, glaring at Hyde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't burning you man, just stating a fact" Hyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Eric could answer, the basement door opened abruptly, startling everyone. Jackie sighed in frustration when she saw who was at the door. Unbelievable, she was having a good day!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael!" Julie screeched, stepping into the basement, looking at Kelso like she wanted to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelso dropped his toy and stared at the blonde, looking terrified "Julie…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie rolled her eyes at her idiot boyfriend, then she noticed Jackie's presence in the basement. She frowned when she realized what she was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you wearing our uniform? We didn't have practice today." Julie asked Jackie, giving her a nasty glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smirked at her "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't have practice. Kat and I did. She's been training me to fill her position as head cheerleader since she's graduating soon"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie was almost spitting fire, her face was actually getting redder with fury, while Jackie just smiled smugly at her. Eric noticed how she looked extremely similar to Hyde and shivered a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here? I thought we banned you from the basement?" Hyde said, crossing his arms and staring at the snobby blonde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a free country, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyde</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She spat back, noticing how everyone was staring at her like she's some kind of plague. She huffed and grabbed Kelso by the collar of his shirt, dragging him all the way to the door with her "Whatever, it's not like I want to stay in this dirty, smelly basement anyways"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye!" Jackie said, feigning a smile and waving goodbye at the other girl, who screeched in frustration and left the basement with her boyfriend, making a point of slamming the door very loudly before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds have passed and Julie's muffled voice reaches their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M GONNA MAKE THAT BITCH PAY!" She yelled "YOU CAN'T HANG OUT WITH HER ANYMORE MICHAEL!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie and Donna laughed, they were getting used to Julie's tantrums by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, why are you on the cheerleading squad?" Eric asked Jackie "All these girls are bitches"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... but you get pretty uniforms and everyone tells you you're cute, so it's worth it, besides… Colleges tends to like extracurricular activities, and I really want a scholarship" Jackie said the last part sheepishly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you need a scholarship? You're rich!" Eric questioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna looked at her friend, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It's in times like these that she hates Jack and Pam Burkhart. Jackie doesn't deserve the parents that she's got. Jackie looked at Donna pleadingly, and Donna sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie wants to go to college but her parents refuse to pay for her tuition" Donna explained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Hyde asked curiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because they say that I should marry rich" Jackie answered "So if I want to go to college, I need a scholarship, because my parents are definitely not paying for me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde felt the anger slowly boiling inside of him. Jackie's parents are gigantic pieces of shit, she's too good for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you have a high GPA and you're on your way to become head cheerleader" Hyde said "Pretty sure you'll get plenty of scholarships" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie silently cursed him for being so nice. Why can't he be an ass to her? That probably would make her crush go away! But the more she talks to him the more she falls for him, she's screwed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup" Donna agreed with a small grin "You're smart, colleges will literally fight for you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled and redirected her attention to the chessboard, desperate to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready for another one?" Hyde asked, he sensed her discomfort and was more than glad to provide her with a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure" She smiled sweetly and he moved his first piece, starting the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Donna and Eric were engulfed in a conversation and Fez was watching Happy Days on the television. Jackie and Hyde were both staring at each other. The game was clearly in Hyde's favor and Jackie stared at the board for one minute straight before moving a white piece, then she moved a black piece into check, and smiled excitedly "Oh, my God! That's check, right? I did it, Steven! I did it! Check!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clapped enthusiastically and wiggled on her seat. Hyde laughed and moved out of check, Jackie crossed her arms and pouted. He moved another piece and grinned slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Checkmate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you just have to ruin all my fun, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just trying to teach you, doll." He said, still chuckling a bit. She looks too damn cute when she's excited, when she's pouting too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're just… the grinch! That's right, you're the chess grinch!" She said, glaring at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone is a sore loser..." Eric commented from his seat on the couch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can kill you in your sleep, you know that, right?" Jackie said, sending a death glare to Eric's direction</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric gulped while Hyde, Fez and Donna laughed at his fear "Devil!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geek!" She retorted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, stop it, both of you" Donna said, she turned to look at Eric, trying not to laugh "You just had to make a comment, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red's right, Forman is a smartass" Hyde added, snickering "It's like he can't control the things that come out of his mouth, it's hilarious man, because he always ends up screwing himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's true, Eric is always doing something stupid" Fez agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie and Eric were still exchanging death glares, while everyone tried to hide their amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, why don't you two settle this on a nice, friendly, game of chess?" Hyde suggested "Jackie needs to practice with someone dumber than me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, thank you Hyde" Eric said, rolling his eyes "But I'm in, she barely knows the rules, there's no way I can lose this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked apprehensively at Hyde, and he gave her a reassuring smirk "Don't underestimate my student, Forman"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna smiled "This is going to be entertaining"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go grab my candy!" Fez said, running to the back of the basement to retrieve his secret stash of candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Jackie agreed, and Eric started to set the board. She looked at Hyde one more time, she's definitely not going to say it out loud, but she's afraid of losing to the skinny geek. She wouldn't know how to deal with the humiliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her and got up from his chair, gesturing for her to sit there. Her heart almost stopped when he moved closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gotcha, doll" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. That man is trying to kill her. And if he comes just a little bit closer, she would die a happy woman.</span>
</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! This chapter was mostly a filler to the next couple ones. I've written the next couple chapters months ago and I'm just editing them to make sure they're perfect, so I'll probably update this fic again in two or three days.</p><p>I know this chapter wasn't the best, to be honest, I kind of hate it a little, and I recognize it is quite small compared to the other ones, but I promise the next chapters are very exciting. I just love writing high school drama, it makes me feel like I'm fifteen again.</p><p>To my american readers: Boy oh boy, this last week was certainly full of emotions to y'all huh? I'm glad everything worked out for the best! I'm not american, but my country definitely has one of the shittiest presidents I've ever seen (Bolsonaro is a gigantic asshole), so I'm glad you guys got rid of Trump's narcissistic ass.</p><p>I'll update WTLB tomorrow, and keep an eye on your emails because as I said, I'm updating this story again soon.</p><p>A huge thank you to everyone who left a kind comment in the last chapter, they really make my day and they inspire me so much!</p><p>I hope everyone is safe and well, 2020 has been quite a year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Spare Blouse and a Dirty Subconscious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter eight: A Spare Blouse and a Dirty Subconscious</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie stared down at the board, Steven is down to his king, while she has her king, queen, and both knights. She tittered with excitement and looked expectantly at him "Checkmate?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyde stared at the board, impressed, and smiled proudly at the pixie sitting in front of him "Queen and knight checkmate, you're coming along nicely."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie screamed with glee and threw herself on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him tightly. His strong arms pulled her closer and she buried her face on the crook of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now, if things keep going the way they're going she might have a mental breakdown soon. He's too irresistible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She pulled her head back and stared deeply into his baby blue eyes, and he stared back just as intensely. The tension between the two was palpable, but neither of them wanted to break the contact. It felt too good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pressed his forehead against hers, their noses were touching, and their lips were mere inches apart. She could feel his breath fanning across her face, and she moved one of her hands into the nape of his neck. She ran her fingers softly against his curls, and his breath hitched. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt her heart skipping a beat, and she could tell he was just as nervous as she was. He delicately and hesitantly brushed his lips against hers again, but before he could pull back, she captured his lips with her own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kiss was gentle. She was taking her time, she waited too long to do this, so she wanted to enjoy it. Steven seemed to have a different idea though, he lightly bit on her lower lip to see how she'd react, she opened her mouth to grant him full access, and his tongue entered the equation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was kissing her passionately, and she felt like she stumbled into heaven. One of his hands was cupping her ass, the other one was in her back, supporting her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stumbled through the basement without breaking the kiss, sitting on his chair and pulling her into his lap. The hand that was previously on her back moved to her head, his fingers buried in her hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They pulled apart, trying to catch their breaths. He pecked her lips a few times, looking adoringly at her and smiling sweetly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've been wanting to do this for a really long time" He said, cupping her cheek with one hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Me too" She said, smiling at him. She was about to kiss him again when he interrupted her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Look, Jackie… I know it's probably too soon but…" He lowered his voice and stared deeply into her eyes "I love you"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie's eyes filled with tears, and she beamed at him "Oh Steven… I love you too"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pressed his lips against hers again, and this time, the kiss was ferocious. She moaned when their tongues made contact again, and he pulled her even closer to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He broke the kiss and went straight to her neck, kissing and nipping all the way through her jaw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Steven!" She moaned, running her fingers down his back, making him shiver. She grinded her hips into his, and her eyes widened in awe when she felt the bulge in his pants. She grinded into him again, eliciting a groan from him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Easy there, doll" He said, running his fingers lightly through her cheeks and kissing her face. First he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her lips, her jaw, and just when he was about to kiss her earlobe, she felt him whispering into her ear "I want to make this last, I love you"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn't even have the time to say it back, because he kissed her passionately again and removed her shirt. She moaned again when she felt him tweaking her nipple delicately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, Steven!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jackie…" He groaned, removing his own shirt "Jackie…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie!" She heard Donna's voice, and she cursed the universe. Of course it was just a stupid dream, it was too good to be true!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie buried her face on the pillow and groaned. Time to face her shitty reality. The reality where Steven doesn't actually want her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie!" Donna called her again, louder this time, and she looked at her lumberjack friend, sending her a death glare. Donna slept over last night, because Bob and Midge were fighting again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just interrupted the most amazing dream! I should kill you" Jackie said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna giggled "Yeah? It must've been a pretty awesome dream, because I could swear I've heard you moaning Hyde's name at least a couple times"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie's face immediately reddened with pure embarrassment, making Donna laugh even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know it was possible for virgins to have dirty dreams" Donna commented, and Jackie threw a pillow at her before leaving the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, neither did I" Jackie replied "And it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>dirty, I mean, there was no…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna interrupted her friend, still laughing "Ew, Jackie! I don't want to hear all the details about your dirty dream with Hyde!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at Donna and pouted "You shouldn't have woken me up" She mumbled, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I kind of had to, we have to be at school in an hour" Donna answered and Jackie groaned again, separating her outfit for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crap, I forgot about that" Jackie said "I wish it was summer already"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a couple more weeks and we'll have three months to do whatever we want to" Donna said, smiling </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And after that we're going to be seniors! Can you believe that?" Jackie grinned excitedly "God, I feel old."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna chuckled at her friend's dramatics "Just go get ready, I think Maria made us breakfast"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie widened her eyes and smiled "Oh my God, I hope she made us that cheese bread thingy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Pão de queijo'</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Donna asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that! I love that thing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go check, but will you please get ready? I don't want to miss first period because you took too long to dress up" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Jackie said, smiling sweetly as Donna left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone with her own thoughts, Jackie started to wonder what the hell was happening to her. She knows she has a pretty huge crush on Steven, he makes her feel things she never felt before. But she didn't know her crush on him was that strong, she freaking dreamed about him! And they were about to do dirty things in that dream, things that she's never done before!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know it was possible for virgins to have dirty dreams. Hell, she didn't know it was possible to feel so good because of a dream!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and tried to replay a few moments of her dream on her mind, she and Steven were playing chess, then she hugged him, then they were kissing, and then he told her he loved her. And she said it back! She sighed dejectedly, maybe this isn't just a crush anymore. Maybe it never was.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Donna, I swear to God, that bitch is planning something." Jackie said, sitting on their regular lunch table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think so too" Donna agreed, glancing at Julie, who was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with Kelso and was staring at them with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, her face is annoying me" Jackie commented, glaring at Julie "I wish I could pound her, I think it would relax me even more than a circle"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes" Fez said with a pervert smile, and both Donna and Jackie frowned at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I thought we already talked about this." Hyde said, smirking slyly at Jackie "If you're going to get in a girl fight, you need to tell me first, so I can bring a video camera, a whistle and a big tank of mud"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie blushed, she can't get that dream she had about him out of her mind. She wanted to curse herself for even thinking about it, but she kept wondering how his kisses would feel like, if they would be as good as the ones she dreamt about. She quickly shook herself out of it though, and feigned annoyance at his comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys are just a bunch of perverts" She said, rolling her eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I can show you how much of a pervert I can be if you'd like" Hyde teased her, and she threw one of her tater tots at him, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remind me again, why does she hate you so much?" Eric asked, noticing how Julie was still staring at their table</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really know" Jackie answered "I'm used with girls hating me and all, because I'm too cute and the other girls get jealous, but Julie seems to hate me in a whole other level"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's because she sees you as her competition" Donna replied "She wanted to be head cheerleader, but you were chosen instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and also, Kelso keeps talking about how hot you are in front of her" Fez said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost every girl is hot in Kelso's eyes. And he talks about hot girls all the time, I doubt Jackie is the only one he mentions to Julie" Hyde said, getting a little tense. He knows Jackie is hot, but that doesn't mean he likes to discuss that with other people. In fact, whenever he sees Kelso or Fez drooling all over her, he feels a strong urge to punch them. He knows it's wrong to feel like this, Jackie is far from his, but damn, he can't control his thoughts. He silently prayed for someone to change the subject, he doesn't want to hear Fez talking about Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked up at him, and she can't hide the fact that her ego was a little bruised by his statement. She knows she's hot, and she knows that he thinks she's hot, he's said it before. But still!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't think I'm hot?" The question came out of her lips before she could think properly about it, and she saw Donna trying to repress a laugh. She would kill that lumberjack later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde froze. What the hell kind of question is that? Of course she's hot, hell, she's the hottest chick he's ever seen. Because of her, he takes only cold showers now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's </span>
  </em>
  <span>how hot she is. He silently cursed himself, how is he supposed to answer her question? He can't tell her that he wants to kiss her every time he's near her, he can't tell her that he thinks about her often, he can't tell her exactly how hot she is, because the real answer would be so detailed that it would probably make her uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh… of course you're hot…" He starts stumbling with his words, then when he sees that victorious smile on her lips "I mean… whatever" He scoffs, redirecting his attention to his food. What a fucking idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you are very hot, Jackie" Fez said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at him and smiled "Thank you, Fez"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fez smiled perversely and looked expectantly at her "Now, can I please touch your breasts?" He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie kicked him from under the table the same time Hyde laid a punch in his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ai!" Fez whines, rubbing his injured arm "I asked this time!" He said, pouting, while Donna, Jackie and Hyde glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric was trying hard not to laugh. Seeing Hyde and Jackie was better than watching Gilligan's Island, Hyde being nervous and twitchy is hilarious. He has to admit, sometimes he gets annoyed, because Jackie and Hyde clearly like each other but are too dumb to do realize that, he even thought about talking to Hyde. But moments like these are way too funny to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey" Eric said, smiling "Your first joint assault, how lovely"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered when he saw Hyde glaring at him and Jackie blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Free entertainment, man.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"God, I can't believe this!" Jackie whined, walking down the school's hallway with Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fez had just spilled his chocolate milk all over her pretty new shirt! Lucky for him, Jackie Burkhart is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>prepared for the worst. She keeps a spare pair of jeans, a blouse </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>underwear on her locker in the cheerleaders locker room in case an emergency like this happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was lucky no one other than Steven, Eric and Donna saw the scene. Of course that Steven and Eric both laughed, which annoyed Jackie beyond belief, so she kicked their shins, mumbled something about getting her spare blouse and stormed out, dragging Donna with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie?" Donna called her friend "Isn't the locker room, like, locked for now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, only Kat has the keys" Jackie said and stopped in front of the door "But I've got something up my sleeve. I'll unlock this, watch the hallway and nudge me if you see someone coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie removed a bobby pin out of her hair and bended it, inserting it in the door lock and unlocking it in just a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the hell have you learned how to do that?" Donna asked, staring at her friend with awe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven taught me" Jackie said nonchalantly, opening the door and throwing her new destroyed bobby pin in the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, so he taught you how to play chess, how to burn people, and how to be a little criminal" Donna said, smiling "You might as well start wearing sunglasses indoors, he's turning you into a female version of him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked indignant at her friend "Excuse me? I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>wear sunglasses indoors! That is a crime against fashion! And he's not turning me into him, he's scruffy and I'm gorgeous and classy" She finished, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna laughed "Him being scruffy didn't stopped you from having a huge crush on him, did it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie blushed, and dragged Donna inside the locker room. "Shush! Someone can hear you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna rolled her eyes "Jackie, no one's here" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie huffed and started to search for the keys to her locker, she smiled when she finally found it "Well, still, I don't want…" She stopped suddenly when she opened her locker and saw what was inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna" Jackie said, lowering her voice "Is this what I think it is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna widened her eyes when she got to see what was in Jackie's locker "Holy shit Jackie, how did that end up there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know!" Jackie answered "It's not mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's not yours, Jackie! Someone definitely planted these" Donna said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God… She wouldn't" Jackie mumbled, laughing nervously "She hates me, but she wouldn't do this, she's not that low. But that would explain her smug smiles today, and how she kept staring at me like I'm her prey or something… Oh, the audacity..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna could feel the rage radiating from Jackie's body, she would've felt bad for Julie if she hadn't done such a shitty thing "Jackie, I think Kelso's girlfriend planted drugs in your locker"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a huge ziploc bag on her locker, filled with tiny transparent bags containing all sorts of drugs: pot, pills, acid… Jackie was shocked to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Jackie asked desperately "I'm not even supposed to be here right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're flushing these things down the toilet, that's what we're going to do!" Donna replied "Then we're going straight to the principal and report this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if he doesn't believe us? What if he thinks we're lying?" Jackie asked, feeling genuine fear. This could ruin her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, we're gotta do something!" Donna argued </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Jackie said, taking a deep breath to calm herself "Here's what we're going to do: We are going to flush those things down the toilet first. Julie is probably going to try and public humiliate me at practice, if I know that bitch, she's probably bringing the principal to search my locker in front of everyone later today, so there can be absolutely no evidence that there were any drugs in here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna nodded, grabbing the drugs and heading to the toilet with Jackie. They flushed all the baggies. Jackie made sure that no drug was left. Donna turned to look at her friend and asked "Now what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, when the principal sees that there's no drugs, he's going to tell Julie off for wasting his time. After that I'll talk to Kat and I'll make sure she kicks Julie off the squad" Jackie said "And I need you here Donna, someone's gotta hold me back, otherwise I will kill that bitch"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think that Kat is actually kicking Julie off the squad if you ask her?" Donna questioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Julie's been pissing her off for weeks now. She's just waiting for an excuse to kick her off" Jackie answered, taking her spare blouse out of her locker "Remind me of buying Fez a big bag of candy later, if he hadn't spilled chocolate milk all over my shirt we wouldn't catch this, and God knows what would happen"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what would happen!" Donna said, trying to control her anger. That little blonde bitch is going down. "You would've been expelled, you would probably face criminal charges, ruining your chances of ever getting into college! I'm not holding you back because I want to kill her too! She's just going to get away with this?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, she's not" Jackie replied while she changed her top "I'll plan something, that bitch is going to regret ever being born. No one messes with me and gets away with it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna looked at the tiny girl and smiled. She knew that whatever plan Jackie comes up with would be brilliant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though this is not a very big chapter, I loved writing it. I just love the sexual tension, the awkward moments and the flirting between them.</p><p>I know this chapter ended with a cliffhanger but I promise I'll post the next chapter this week, since I wrote most of it months ago.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Man with a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter nine: Man With a Plan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie, as always, was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was time for cheer practice, and all the girls headed to the locker room, Julie was already there with a sly smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not five minutes later the principal entered the room with a cop by his side. Jackie pretended to be in shock just like the other girls, and when the cop asked Jackie to open up her locker, he hadn't found anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Jackie didn't miss her chance to make a show out of it, she started to cry on Kat Peterson's shoulder while Donna glared at Julie, who looked shocked. Jackie cried and started to ask out loud why would someone lie about something so serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principal glared at Julie, and told her not to waste his time anymore. And that she's lucky he's not expelling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the other cheerleaders were confused, but when the principal gave Julie his warning, they all turned to glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of them yelled, some of them wondered if she was crazy, but they all believed that Jackie was truly a victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending a good 10 minutes crying on Kat's shoulder, Kat kicked Julie off the squad, Jackie didn't even need to tell her that Julie was trying to sabotage her, everyone came to that conclusion on their own. Julie was being a complete bitch to Jackie in the last few weeks and it wasn't that hard for them to figure out what happened, even if some of them have the same IQ of an ameba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie very innocently asked Julie if she had anything to do with this, and Julie had the audacity of denying everything! That was Jackie's trigger. Donna had to hold Jackie back while Julie ran away, like the chicken she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat canceled practice for the rest of the day, claiming that the squad needs a day off to deal with the betrayal. And now Donna and Jackie were making their way to the Forman's, both of them very angry with the situation still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen the cop the principal brought with him?" Donna asked "You could've been arrested!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even tell me about it" Jackie replied, still fuming "She tried to ruin my life Donna, and being kicked off the squad is definitely not enough of a punishment for her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree, what if she tries something like this again? You have to do something Jackie." Donna said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! But to be honest I'm so stressed right now that I can't even think of a good plan" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to see if the boys want to have a circle?" Donna asked with a grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be amazing" Jackie smiled and the girls quickened their pace. A circle would be the answer to all of their problems now.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"I don't see why you like her man, she's violent" Eric said from his seat on the couch. He was holding a bag of frozen peas to his left shin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde rolled his eyes "Stop being such a pansy Forman"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she kicked me! And she kicked you too!" He whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because we were making fun of her" Hyde replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, I'm pissed" Eric said and Hyde decided he doesn't want to argue right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, an angry Jackie is a very hot Jackie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's going insane. That girl is slowly driving him nuts. She kicked his shins and the only thing he thought about was how hot she looked all riled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has to admit, her kicks did hurt like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's been really angry lately" Fez said "And I'm glad you two sons of bitches laughed at her, it distracted her from the fact that I spilled chocolate milk all over her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man I can't believe I missed this!" Kelso whined "Was she wearing a white shirt?" He asked with a perverted smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde stood up just to frog the boy in the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow! Hyde! You gotta stop doing that!" Kelso complained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky he hasn't kicked your shins" Eric started to whine again "I'm surprised he didn't, considering the amount of time he's spending with the she-devil" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, are you two dating and keeping it a secret?" Fez asked suspiciously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that have to do with dating?" Hyde shrugged, "I spend a lot of time with you and Forman, that doesn't mean we're dating"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but you and Jackie have sparks and chemistry" Fez explained, "I would have liked it to be me she chose, but nobody wants the foreign kid" He sighed heavily as Hyde glared at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation topic caught Kelso's attention, is it possible that Jackie actually likes Hyde?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, seriously man, how can you stand hearing that shrill, loud, bossy, annoying voice all the time?" Eric asked, gesticulating wildly with his bony arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure yours just went an octave above hers, Erica" Hyde pointed out irritably "And if you keep talking about Jackie like this, y'know Donna will never date your scrawny ass, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude why do you like her? I mean, I get it, she's like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot" Eric said, ignoring Hyde's last statement "But she's also the devil"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hyde could think of a plausible lie to make it clear that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>like her - even though he does like her, a lot - Fez jumped in the conversation "Oh my poor American friend" he turns to look at Eric "Are you that naive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric frowned in confusion and Hyde tried to hide his discomfort "I'm sorry what?" Eric asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me explain" Fez cleared his throat and pointed at Hyde "Hyde is evil". Eric and Kelso nodded, agreeing with their foreigner friend, and Hyde just smirked "Jackie, is also evil". Again, Eric and Kelso nodded, and Hyde, noticing where the conversation was going, tried to focus on whatever was on TV "Evil attracts evil, that's why Jackie and Hyde are attracted to each other"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelso scoffed "There's no way Jackie is into Hyde, I mean, you all saw the way she looks at me, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With hatred and disgust?" Hyde asked, annoyed by Kelso's comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever man, if I wasn't so busy dating two girls at the same time, Jackie and I would be doing it all day" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde tried really hard to control himself and not kick Kelso in the nads, the thought of Jackie and Kelso together romantically makes him nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's clearly not into Kelso, she made that very obvious by the many insults and ass-kickings, that Kelso dumbly calls it foreplay. Hyde lost the count of how many times he frogged Kelso over one of his comments about Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there's no way she's actually into Hyde, right? Sure, there is some playful flirting happening occasionally, but it's not intentional and she probably plays along just for fun, she's his friend. Yeah, they're just friends, the only problem is that all he wants to do when he sees her nowadays is kiss her until they're both out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God…" Eric said with a horrified expression "You're like, in love with her!" He points at Hyde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not!" He tried to defend himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you are! Everything's starting to make sense now… I thought it was just a crush but..." Eric said, completely exasperated "Oh my God, can you imagine?" He looked horrified and Hyde raised an eyebrow at him "You two together… it would be like a couple from the depths of hell, you would be unstoppable, together the evil you two will emanate will be worse than Red's when he found out I accidentally melted one of his war medals" He said, in both awe and horror, earning a death glare from Hyde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they would be sexy" Fez said, smiling perversely "Not as sexy as I would be with her, or Laurie, but very sexy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I sexier with Laurie or Julie?" Kelso contemplated "Do you think Jackie and I would be sexy?" He asks Fez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, you would be her doormat" Fez scoffed "Now, Jackie with Hyde… that would be interesting"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be so wrong! I mean, everyone knows they have the hots for each other for a while now, but I figured Hyde would never get the guts to actually ask her out..." Eric started "Can you imagine what would happen if they reproduce? Jackie would give birth to the antichrist!"</span>
</p><p><span>Hyde rolled his eyes and decided to put an end to the conversation, they were starting to get on his nerves "Enough!" He yelled, startling the three morons, who apparently forgot he was still in the room "If you three morons don't stop talking about me and Jackie in this second I'm going to kick some serious ass!" He takes a deep breath, calming himself "And seriously Forman, you</span> <span>should spend your time trying to figure out a way of asking Donna out before she loses her interest in you, and not imagining things between me and Jackie. Now, I'm going to have some circle time, if the three girls are done gossiping, you're welcome to join me"</span></p><p>
  <span>Eric rolled his eyes, he knows better than to believe in Hyde's bullshit. He knows Hyde for a really long time, and he's never seen his friend like this before. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>has feelings for Jackie, maybe he even loves her. And Jackie clearly likes him back! If Donna would send him half the signals Jackie sends Hyde… Well, he wouldn't be in the basement hanging with three other guys, that's for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he decided to drop the subject for now, Hyde can kick his ass if he really wants to, and Eric knows better than to provoke him now. In less than two minutes the boys were in their positions, the joint passing between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde closed his eyes and tried to forget the strange conversation from a few minutes ago. After many frustrating attempts, he gave up on trying to deny to himself that he actually likes Jackie. He doesn't know much about love, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels something different for her, and there's no way in hell he's actually admitting that out loud, because he still doesn't understand how the hell that happened. She is the living representation of everything he hates, she's a rich cheerleader, who lives for shopping and Donny freaking Osmond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she's also badass, caring, smart and extremely cute. Deep down, he knew he was doomed the second he saw her kicking Kelso, on the day they first talked to each other. He tried to ignore those weird feelings in the beginning, and tried to convince himself that Jackie was just one shallow and superficial girl. Then he started to get to know her better, and turns out you really don't get to judge a book by the cover, she's pretty cool to hang with, especially when they're alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she's so fucking beautiful. He could spend a whole day just staring at her, admiring her beauty. Her big mismatched eyes, her silky raven hair, her porcelain skin… After seeing Jackie, all the other girls turned into uggos in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he takes another hit of his joint, he realizes how truly fucked he is. He never felt this way about a girl before, and he hasn't even kissed her yet. If only she could give him an actual sign that she's interested… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The basement door opened, and the boys jumped on their seats, if Red caught them they would all be sent to Cuba in a second. They breathed relieved when they saw that it wasn't Red, but two beautiful ladies, one of which was the topic of the group's conversation minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, is that all you guys do?" Donna asked, taking a seat between Kelso and Eric</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were literally coming to ask them if we can have a circle" Jackie said, sitting between Hyde and Fez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still" Donna complained "They should've at least called us"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me a hit" Jackie demanded, taking the joint from Fez's hands and deeply inhaling the smoke, this is probably one of the sexiest scenes Hyde has ever seen. This girl is going to be the death of him "I had the worst day" she says, skipping Forman and passing the joint to Donna, who also took a large hit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your girlfriend is a bitch, Kelso" Donna says "Jackie and I almost kicked her ass a few minutes ago" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Kelso grinned widely </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think everyone here is aware of the fact that she hates me. Normally, I mostly ignore her" Jackie says angrily "But what she did today, oh boy, she's lucky Donna held me back, because I was about to rip her head off" Hyde closed his eyes and tried to control the many dirty thoughts that occupied his mind. He can't help it, she looks unbelievably hot when she is pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so there was no girl fight?" Eric looked disappointed and Donna glared at him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Julie is terrified of Jackie" Donna laughed, she gets too giddy when she's high, and Eric couldn't take his eyes off her "It's amazing how a tiny midget can inflict so much fear on people"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did she do?" Hyde asked, blowing some smoke in the air and passing the joint to Jackie again </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bitch tried to get me kicked off the cheerleading team" Jackie said before taking another long, hard drag of smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell them the worst part, Jackie" Donna said, and the boys looked curiously at Jackie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She planted drugs on my locker, Donna and I caught it when I went to change my blouse after Fez spilled his chocolate milk all over me" Jackie huffed "Fucking bitch"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only knew Jackie for a few months, but they know that if the tiny girl is actually swearing she's in a whole new level of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric gasped, and Kelso frowned, confused "Wait, why would she do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde scowled, he knew Julie was bitchy and petty, and he always disliked her, but this? This is fucking unacceptable "So she could call the principal and get Jackie kicked out of the squad" He explained to his moronic friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly! God, I hate her! She told the principal that Jackie had drugs in her locker, and the principal showed up with a fucking cop next to him!" Donna yelled in frustration "If Jackie and I hadn't got rid of the drugs when we caught it earlier, Jackie could've been arrested! Kelso, I swear to God, the next time you see your girlfriend she won't look so pretty anymore"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw man, just don't hit her in the face" Kelso asked, earning a glare from all the others occupants of the circle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, that was low, even for her. I mean, this is some serious shit, it could've ruined Jackie's life." Eric said, taking the joint from Fez "So, devil, what are you going to do?" He asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the ceiling, contemplating her options "I don't think kicking her ass would be enough, Kat already kicked her off the squad after the scandal from earlier" She looked at Donna "What did you said we should do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna laughed "I don't remember, I think it had something to do with Kelso"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie's eyes widened in realization "Oh! I remembered! Kelso, you need to spill some dirt about Julie NOW" she demanded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hyde is still trying to control his dirty thoughts about the girl sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… but she'll be mad at me!" He protests, and Hyde punched his shoulder </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who cares? There's no way you're still dating her after this, man!" Hyde growled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Kelso but this is an ultimatum pal, if you don't break up with Julie you're no longer allowed in the basement" Eric said, not noticing how Donna was almost drooling all over him for defending her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"UH!" Kelso yells and looks at Fez "C'mon Fez, help me out, buddy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No can do, Kelso" Fez answered "Some actions are unforgivable, no matter how hot the girl is"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled at the loyalty of these burnouts. She never would've thought that spending the time in a dirty basement with this group of weirdos would be her favorite part of the day. She glanced briefly at Steven, who grinned and gave her a little wink, almost melting her on the inside. That boy would be the death of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't even like her, man. You've been cheating on her with my sister for months" Eric added</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine!" Kelso agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, talk or get out" Hyde said, looking at his dimwit friend in the eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want to know?" Kelso asked Jackie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're the one dating her!" Jackie glared at him "Doesn't she have a dirty secret or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she doesn't trust me with the important stuff, so no dirty secrets" Kelso laughed dumbly "She is kind of fake though" He frowned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for the rest of the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Jackie asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She stuffs her bra. Like, a lot. Her bra has so many tissues in it, it's really weird" Kelso grimaced "And her nose isn't really her real nose. I was at her house one day and I saw a picture of her when she was 12, and man, that was a huge nose!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the other occupants of the circle frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remind me again why are you still dating her?" Eric asked his intelligence-deprived friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured she looks okay now, so why not? And the bra thing was weird but she said that if I didn't tell anyone she would give me head" Kelso shrugged, then he noticed everyone was glaring angrily at him "Geez, relax, I told you I would dump her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good" Donna said, turning to Jackie "Now what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead… but I'm sure this information will be useful at some point" Jackie answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde gave Jackie the last hit of the joint before putting it out on the ashtray sitting on the coffee table. Everyone was silent, trying to think of something to get revenge on behalf of Jackie, when Hyde grinned perversely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his arm around Jackie's shoulders, and Jackie tried to ignore the goosebumps caused by his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See Jackie, you came to the right place" He said "The art of the burn is very appreciated in here, and we are about to perform one of the biggest burns in the history of Point Place"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking curiously at Hyde, he is just as evil as Jackie, if not more, so they knew that whatever he had in mind, it would be brilliant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna smirked at the sight of Hyde's arm around Jackie's shoulder, Jackie has the best poker face she ever saw, because if she knew the midget, she's freaking out on the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric also noticed the scene in front of him, he was about to make a snarky comment when he noticed how relaxed his friend seemed with his arm around Jackie's shoulder, he also noticed the way Jackie was trying to hide a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if they got together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, have you ever heard of </span>
  <em>
    <span>vandalism</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Hyde asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! We must paint the water tower again!" Fez jumped in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, that middle finger in the water tower, was that you?" Jackie asked the gang of misfits, they all smiled and nodded, proudly, except Donna, who seemed just as lost as Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was supposed to be a pot leaf" Eric said nonchalantly "Kelso is a bad painter" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the water tower will be nothing compared to this" Hyde smiled devilishly, squeezing Jackie's shoulder before telling everyone about his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, I know I said I would post this chapter last week, and I'm really, really sorry, but I have a good explanation, I swear!</p><p>Here's what happened: I woke up in the middle of the night a few days ago with an idea for a new story. I know, I shouldn't work on new stories until I'm finished with the current ones (especially since I was already working on two extra stories) but I just had to write what was in my mind because I was terrified I was going to forget it.</p><p>And… well, things started to flow. A lot. In a span of two days, I wrote over 10,000 words, and the inspiration simply won't stop coming. And I'm sorry but I'm not wasting it. It's so rare for inspiration to hit me this hard, I just had to write.</p><p>It's a beautiful story and I'm actually really proud of it, it's a zennie story (duh) and it's far from finished because everything is so messy and I have no idea how to organize it. Should I organize it chronologically? Or can I alternate between the present and flashbacks? I have so many doubts. It's such a different story than WTLB and RYLH, and I hope everyone likes it when I finally post it.</p><p>I will probably post that story as soon as I'm done with it and I'm fully satisfied. If the inspiration keeps coming the way it is right now, I'll probably post it this year. I will only post it after it's finished though, because I can't handle having three fanfics in progress at the same time.</p><p>I hope everyone liked this chapter, it is very cliche, and the next chapter will also be very cliche as well. I stole the idea of Julie's stuffed bra from another fic called Season 8 redo. It's the most famous fanfic in the fandom and if you haven't read it I highly recommend it. It's on fanfiction.net.</p><p>A huge thank you to everyone that's been reading and commenting on this story. I know I always say this but your comments really make my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. V is for Vendetta, and also Vandalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter ten: V is for Vendetta, and also Vandalism.</b>
</p><p>"Shit" Hyde swore as he dropped one of the spray cans on the floor "Kelso, stop playing fight with Fez and turn on the fucking flashlight so we can see where the fuck we're going!"</p><p>"Maybe if you take off your sunglasses you'd be able to see better. I mean, c'mon Steven, it's the middle of the night!" Jackie whined</p><p>"I don't care, they make me look cool." Hyde said</p><p>"Ugh, you have such pretty eyes, sometimes I wanna slap you for hiding them all the time" Jackie blurted out, her eyes widened when she realized what she said, and she silently praised Kelso and his poor lighting skills, otherwise Steven would be able to see how much she's blushing right now. Judging by how hot her face feels, she must look like a freaking tomato.</p><p>Hyde was unable to hide his smile behind his zen. He felt like a 12 year old girl, all tingly just because Jackie told him his eyes are pretty.</p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>"Okay, now that the lovebirds are done being all mushy," Eric said, and Hyde punched his arm."Ow, Hyde! But seriously, what the hell are we doing?"</p><p>"Judging by the amount of spray cans we're carrying, I assume we are going to vandalize something" Donna answered</p><p>Jackie grinned slightly. She spent the whole week planning everything with Steven, and she loved every single second of it. They stayed glued by the hip this week, using the excuse of chess lessons and revenge planning to spend more time together. They hung out at the basement, at The Hub, and at the FotoHut all the time, talking about everything and preparing to execute Hyde's plan.</p><p>He wanted to spray paint the football field. According to him, that was always one of his life goals, then he started to explain why high school hierarchy annoyed him so much and she kind of tuned him off for a while, focusing her attention on the way he talks with his hands, the way one of his eyebrows raise over his sunglasses whenever he's thinking too hard about something, and how cute his chin dimple is. Seriously, she had to pinch herself in order to <em> not </em>place her finger in it. </p><p>She's falling hard for him, she knows it and she doesn't know how to stop it. </p><p>Jackie loved his idea of spray painting the football field. The entire school would be at the final game and everyone would be able to appreciate their art.</p><p>But as much as Jackie loved the plan, spray painting <em> "Julie Smith stuffs" </em>on the football field wasn't enough for her. She wanted to add a little more of public humiliation to her revenge, after all, Julie almost got her arrested!</p><p>She wanted to write something like <em> "Julie Smith stuffs her bra because her boobs are just as fake as her soul" </em> or <em> "The tissues Julie Smith uses to stuff her bra are filled with the semen of all the guys she'd ever given head". </em>Hyde laughed and gave her points for creativity, but said that the football field is huge and they have a limited amount of spray paint cans.</p><p>So she and Steven complemented their plan by convincing Kelso to steal Julie's pre-nose job photo when he went to her house to break up with her. Steven made 100 copies of it in the FotoHut and he's going to slide them inside a good portion of Point Place High lockers. He's going to ditch the last period just to do that, and Jackie thought that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her.</p><p>She chose to ignore the fact that he was probably going to ditch the last period anyways. She wanted to feel special, dammit.</p><p>The next day is the last day of school, and that means that a lot of people are emptying their lockers. Which means that the whole school is going to have access to that photo.</p><p>"We're spray painting the football field" Hyde explained, and when they arrived at the gate, he extended his hand in Jackie's direction. She quickly removed a bobby pin out of her hair and placed it in his hand, not a second later he started to pick the lock.</p><p>"They are both so in sync, it's scary," Eric whispered to Donna, who chuckled</p><p>"I think it's cute," She said</p><p>"I think that they're evil" Fez gave his input "Evil masterminds"</p><p>"Y'know that we can hear you, right?" Jackie said, annoyed. </p><p>"All done," Hyde said with a mischievous grin, opening the gate and holding it open while the whole gang snuck in.</p><p>"Wait… what if we get caught?" Eric stuttered, stepping back</p><p>"Well, then you're going to have to pray that a pimple doesn't grow in your face when you go get your mugshot" Kelso said, making the boys laugh. Hyde even high fived him.</p><p>"Ah, that was a nice burn!" Fez observed, smiling</p><p>"Yeah, I'm developing some burn skills lately man, it's crazy!" Kelso said</p><p>"Kelso, don't you feel kind of bad?" Donna asked. "I mean, you dated Julie for over a year, and now you're helping us to publicly humiliate her? She deserves it, but still"</p><p>"Hey, a nice burn is a nice burn man. Besides, she kicked me in the nads when I dumped her." Kelso replied, and Donna shrugged</p><p>"Kelso, Fez and Jackie, you're on flashlight duty," Hyde said, and passed some spray cans to Eric and Donna</p><p>"But I wanna paint!" Kelso protested</p><p>"No way man, you're probably going to misspell something and I'm not taking the risk" Hyde answered</p><p>"What about me?" Jackie pouted</p><p>"Do you really want to ruin your manicure?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow</p><p>"Yeah you're right" Jackie answered, grabbing one of the flashlights and illuminating the area in front of Hyde.</p><p>"See, you're already doing a better job than Kelso" Hyde said</p><p>"Well, I am good at everything" Jackie replied with a smug smile, and Hyde couldn't help but smile back</p><p>"But seriously guys, what if we get caught?" Donna asked apprehensively</p><p>"What if we don't?" Hyde contrapointed "Don't you wanna feel the adrenaline?" </p><p>"The adrenaline is kind of nice" Eric pointed out</p><p>"Yeah… I've never done something like this before" Donna said, grinning slightly "This feels nice"</p><p>"Light it up, Kelso!" Eric ordered, shaking his spray can, then he turned to look at Hyde "Wait, what are we supposed to write?"</p><p>"Julie Smith stuffs" Hyde quoted</p><p>Jackie clapped excitedly. "Oh, don't forget to make it big! Hopefully the whole town will be able to see this!" </p><p>Hyde chuckled "I gotcha doll"</p><p>A few seconds passed and the smell of spray paint filled their nostrils, Hyde, Eric and Donna started to work on their piece of art.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm an accessory to a crime!" Donna said excitedly as she started to paint the letter S on the grass field.</p><p>"I know, isn't it cool?!" Eric grinned with her, excited</p><p>"We can get caught," Donna added. "I could get arrested. I could go to a girl prison, this freaking rocks!"</p><p>"What's wrong with them?" Jackie whispered to Hyde</p><p>He whispered back "Mom and Dad are wound up so tight, that now that they're doing something wrong, it's all just coming loose"</p><p>Jackie laughed "Mom and Dad?"</p><p>"Hey, they're the squarest ones of the group. You know Donna since forever, has she ever broken a rule in her life?" He asked, he already knows the answer</p><p>Jackie shook her head, she and Hyde were staring at Eric and Donna with an odd look on their faces.</p><p>"They're weird" Jackie said "They should be weird together, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah, but Forman's a wuss," Hyde said, knowing he was being kind of a hypocrite. He likes Jackie, yet, he never got the guts to ask her out, because being rejected by her would hurt, and probably cost their friendship.</p><p>"Wanna have some fun?" Hyde asked with an evil smirk on his face, giving her a can of black spray paint "I'll even hold the flashlight for ya"</p><p>"What about my manicure?" She asked</p><p>Hyde rolled his eyes "You can paint your nails again tomorrow. This is not something you can do every day. C'mon Jackie, it'll be cool"</p><p>"Fine" She agreed with a small smile, trading places with him while he grabbed her flashlight.</p>
<hr/><p>Jackie adjusted the green/white ribbons on her hair one last time. She knew she wasn't going to actually cheer today, because there's probably not going to be a game, but she still wanted to look cute. She grabbed her pompoms and closed her locker, and when she peeked outside the cheerleader's locker room, she smiled at the unexpected sight in front of her.</p><p>Steven Hyde was leaning against the wall, playing with his lighter, and when he noticed she was looking at him he couldn't help but give her one of his signature smirks.</p><p>A very, very sexy smirk. She tried to hide the fact that she was all flustered and walked to him.</p><p>"Steven!" She exclaimed, surprised, but still amused "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Hey doll. Wanted to walk ya to the field, is that okay?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow at his sudden chivalry.</p><p>She was supposed to go to the field along with the other cheerleaders, but hey, <em> Steven Hyde </em>was offering to walk her, she was definitely not going to say no to that.</p><p>"Sure" She smiled, following him down the hall "Where's Donna?" She asked</p><p>"Got tired of seeing Forman and Donna drooling all over each other, so I left them alone." He answered "Of course Bert and Ernie decided they wanted to keep them company, so nothing's going to happen"</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes "I'm starting to think that they do it on purpose"</p><p>"Of course they do. It's Kelso and Fez, if they're not having a good time, they sure as hell ain't letting anyone else have" He replied, and Jackie laughed.</p><p>Walking down the school hallways, Jackie noticed the huge amount of students giggling. All of them were looking at the non-flattering photo of a certain blonde bitch who dared to mess with Jackie Burkhart.</p><p>Hyde and Jackie both tried to hide their triumphant smiles. The last bell rang 10 minutes ago, and most of the students were waiting to see the last football game of the school year in order to go home. Some of the seniors were already emptying their lockers and basically the whole school has already seen the picture.</p><p>"So that's why you wanted to walk me, huh?" Jackie asked with a small smile</p><p>"Couldn't let you miss the first part of the show"</p><p>Jackie heard a certain screech in the middle of the crowd and she couldn't help but laugh a little. Apparently Julie just found out she was the center of attention, and not on the way she usually appreciates it.</p><p>Hyde was still walking down the hallways with Jackie, and she was trying really hard not to laugh again. Some girl just asked Julie for her plastic surgeon's number and a lot of people were staring curiously at her nose. That was too funny.</p><p>Julie was stomping her foot, snatching and ripping all the photos she could, but the damage was already done.</p><p>"She doesn't look happy" Hyde said, with a sly smile</p><p>"Well, I, in particular, am very happy." She answered</p><p>"Of course you are"</p><p>"She tried to get me arrested, I am not ashamed of being happy that she's being publicly humiliated today"</p><p>"You shouldn't" Hyde said "She's a bitch"</p><p>Jackie smiled brightly "Thank you for helping me with everything, Steven. You're a really good friend"</p><p>Hyde almost flinched when he heard the word "friend" leaving her mouth. As much as the idea of being in a relationship terrifies him, he wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Jackie. He wants to be more than her friend, he knows that, but he also can't afford to lose her friendship in case she's not interested.</p><p>He placed his hand on the small of her back, everyone was heading to the football field to watch the final game (that probably wasn't going to happen) and he doesn't want her to get lost in the middle of the crowd.</p><p>When they arrived at their destination, some students were already whispering at each other and everyone was gathering to see their artwork. He couldn't help but smile a little.</p><p>He saw Eric, Donna, Fez and Kelso standing nearby, and he was about to take Jackie there with him when she stopped him.</p><p>"The cheerleading squad is here" She whispered</p><p>He looked a bit annoyed, is she ashamed to be seen with him?</p><p>"Stop thinking stupid things, Steven" She scolded him, and he wondered if Jackie could read his mind "I need to put on a show and they are my biggest allies for now"</p><p>He nodded in understanding. Jackie is right, they even discussed this on one of their many encounters, the cheerleaders were in the locker room when the principal arrived with the police, and if Jackie doesn't convince them that she's just a poor victim, they might put two plus two together and assume that she was the one who vandalized school property. </p><p>Just a few days after they've first met, Steven told her about how cheerleaders are dumb, and she was more than glad to prove him wrong, but he was kind of right. The girls from the squad were actually pretty dumb and easy to be manipulated. Jackie was just one rare exception.</p><p>"Make me proud, grasshopper" He whispered in her ear, and goosebumps flooded her skin. He patted her on the shoulder and smiled encouragingly at her before going to meet the rest of the gang. </p><p>She took a deep breath, he was seriously going to end up driving her nuts someday.</p><p>Jackie stood next to Kat Peterson and joined the conversation the squad was currently having. They were divided between the curiosity of knowing who did this and laughing at the fact that Julie stuffs her bra and had a nose job. Kat asked Jackie where she was last night and Jackie said she spent the whole night practicing her moves for today at Donna's, Kat nodded and started to share her recent gossip with Jackie. Apparently, right after Kelso dumped her, Julie slept with two guys from the football team.</p><p>A piercing scream could be heard, and suddenly all the eyes were on Julie.</p><p>"I do not stuff my bra!" Julie yelled </p><p>Half of the football team laughed at her statement, and a guy said out loud.</p><p>"Yeah she does"</p><p>Julie glared at him, and before she could advance on him, the principal appeared at the field.</p><p>Jackie was standing next to the cheerleading squad, and she was pretending to be just as shocked as the rest of the team.</p><p>"What the hell is going on in here?" The principal invaded the field, and stared at the huge crowd of students</p><p>"Someone spray painted <em> lies </em>on the football field!" Julie yelled</p><p>"What?!" Principal Bennett said, then he looked at the grass he was currently standing on and sighed in frustration. He was standing between the letters 'm' and 'i' that Eric painted the night before. "Alright, who did this?!" He asked</p><p>Julie looked at the crowd and she scowled when she saw Jackie with the rest of the cheerleaders.</p><p>"It was Jackie! I'm sure it was Jackie! She's been hanging around with those losers lately, and they probably helped!" Julie screeched</p><p>Jackie immediately started to sob on Kat's shoulders, and Kat rubbed her back while the whole cheerleading squad glared at Julie. The basement misfits were mostly hidden in the middle of the crowd, but they all observed the scene in front of them with amusement.</p><p>Hyde was proudly watching his grasshopper put on a show, Donna and Eric were squished together, both of them quietly observing the scene, although Donna looked slightly red from repressed anger. Kelso and Fez were divided between paying attention to the whole thing and competing to see who can eat a whole box of sugar babies faster.</p><p>"If I recall correctly, you dated one of these 'losers' until last week, Julie" One of the girls from the squad said with their signature bitchy tone. She went to Jackie's direction and placed a hand on Jackie's shoulders while she sobbed.</p><p>"How could you say that, Julie?" Jackie said between sobs "I would never do anything like that!"</p><p>"Miss Smith!" The principal said "Why are you accusing Miss Burkhart like that?!" </p><p>"Because she hates Jackie!" Donna's voice could be heard from the crowd. Eric took the opportunity and wrapped his arm around her waist very smoothly. If she asks, he can say he did it because he didn't want to lose her in the middle of the crowd.</p><p>"Principal Bennett, you have to believe me!" Julie stomped her foot "That bitch tried to ruin my life today!"</p><p>Jackie inwardly rolled her eyes. Sure, having your nose job and the fact that you stuff your bra revealed to the whole school in such a demeaning way is <em> very </em>embarrassing, but it's not something that's going to ruin her life, just her social status. It's not like Jackie planted drugs on Julie's locker, she's better than that.</p><p>"It makes no sense!" The principal retorted "Look at that girl, she's crestfallen! Why would you accuse such a nice girl of such delinquent acts?!"</p><p>"Because she's trying to get back at me for planting drugs on her locker!" Julie yelled, and many people in the crowd gasped. Hyde smiled when he noticed Jackie's victorious smile, which she quickly hid behind more sobs. She's good, and he's gotta admit that he's very impressed.</p><p>The principal looked flabbergasted, and Jackie decided that now was her time to shine.</p><p>She lifted her head off Kat's shoulders and wiped her face, she feigned a hurt expression and looked at Julie "Why do you hate me so much? I've never done anything to you, I always wanted to be your friend!" </p><p>"Because you think you're better than everyone and I'm tired of that!" Julie yelled, completely losing her composure and looking genuinely insane "You don't deserve to be head cheerleader, you don't deserve the attention of all the boys in Point Place! People worship you for absolutely nothing and they should worship <em>me! </em>I'm prettier than you, I'm richer than you, and <em>I </em>put out! I don't get why all the boys want you if you're a virgin anyways!"</p><p>Jackie gasped. Julie's words didn't affect her at all, but she had to pretend they did. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that Julie announced she's a virgin to everyone, because it's none of their business. Being a virgin certainly beats being the town's slut, that's for sure.</p><p>"You jealous little thot!" Donna yelled from her position and tried to advance at Julie. Eric and Hyde restrained her, and Jackie thought that Julie would have to send them a thank you card or something, because if it were up to Donna, the bitchy blonde would be nothing but a pile of flesh and blood on the ground.</p><p>"You planted drugs on Miss Burkhart's locker?" Principal Bennett asked, the vein on his forehead was almost popping and even Jackie was intimidated by the man "Is that why you made me call the police to check her locker last week?!"</p><p>Julie must have realised that she screwed up badly, because she lowered her head and didn't answer the principal. Jackie would've felt bad if the girl hadn't tried to get her arrested just because she's jealous of her.</p><p>"That's it" The principal said, he looked at the huge amount of people that was observing the mess and sighed "I don't get paid enough for this shit" Jackie heard the man muttering to himself before he started to yell "THERE WON'T BE A GAME ANYMORE, EVERYBODY GO HOME, NOW!" </p><p>People looked at the aging man with odd expressions, Principal Bennett never yells. So in just a couple minutes, the only people on the field were Jackie, Kat, Julie, the basement gang and the principal.</p><p>"Wait, what about me? This is my last time cheering in high school!" Kat said, looking upset, and Jackie felt a little bad for the girl. It was indeed her last game, and Kat spent a lot of time choreographing and making sure everything was perfect.</p><p>"I'm sorry Miss Peterson, but we can't have the game in a vandalized field" The principal answered, rubbing his temples</p><p>Kat huffed before stomping her foot and leaving.</p><p>"Miss Pinciotti, Mr. Forman, Mr. Hyde, Mr. Kelso and Mr… foreigner, I need to speak with Miss Burkhart and Miss Smith alone" Principal Bennet said, but nobody moved</p><p>"Guys, I'll be fine" Jackie said, wiping a few residual tears that were left from her performance.</p><p>"We're gonna wait for you in the parking lot," Hyde said, and Jackie gave him a small smile. </p><p>Now Jackie found herself alone with the school's principal and her nemesis. And even though Julie confessed publicly that she planted drugs on her locker, Jackie couldn't help but be a little afraid of what's going to happen next.</p><p>She glanced quickly at the parking lot and she could see the gang all hanging around Eric's Vista Cruiser, she had to bite back a smile when she saw Steven punching Michael, probably because he just said something idiotic. </p><p>The fact that they're all actually waiting for her is pretty cool, and the last few months have been the best months of her life. She looked at the gang one more time before turning the waterworks back on, maybe if she gets this over with quickly she can convince everyone to have a celebratory circle in the basement later.</p>
<hr/><p>"I don't know if I'm impressed or terrified by the devil's ability to cry on command" Eric said, passing the lit joint to a grinning Donna.</p><p>"You should be terrified" Donna answered, giggling "Jackie's tears are like kryptonite to most man"</p><p>"That's true, if I didn't know you were faking it at the game I would've cried right along with you, my goddess" Fez said</p><p>Hyde silently agreed. He can't stand to see Jackie crying, or looking upset in general.</p><p>"So, Jackie, now that Julie is out of the picture for good… Wanna go do it?" Kelso said, trying to sound sexy, and Jackie grimaced. She was about to kick him, but Steven beated her to it and punched him on the shoulder, hard.</p><p>But Kelso was right about Julie being out of the picture for good. Jackie grinned to herself when she remembered how her talk with the principal went.</p><p>Donna was right, her tears are like kryptonite to most men. After the whole scene from before, the principal took the girls to his office and asked Jackie if she had anything to do with the spray painted field. She cried so hard that he ended up apologizing for asking in the first place.</p><p>Then he asked about the drugs, and Jackie told him the truth. She said that she had found drugs on her locker when she went there to change. She was very scared and flushed everything down the toilet. She confessed that she was scared of talking to him, because she thought he wasn't going to believe her, but now that Julie publicly admitted that she was the one who planted drugs in her locker she doesn't have a reason to be scared anymore.</p><p>Principal Bennett lightly scolded her for not telling him, but patted her on the head in the end, and said that she was a nice girl and a good student, so she has nothing to worry about.</p><p>To say that Julie was revolted would be an understatement. She started to accuse Jackie of trying to ruin her life and the principal called her out on her hypocrisy. He said that what she did was considered a felony and that she was lucky he wasn't going to call the police on her. He did call her parents, though.</p><p>Julie's parents are very well known in the small town. Julie was right about something before, she really is richer than Jackie. Her father owns the biggest dairy farm in Wisconsin, and her mother is probably the most religious woman in Point Place. She sponsors all the church's events, and she was genuinely a good person. Why Julie turned out the way she is, Jackie would never know.</p><p>When her parents arrived, they were horrified by the things their daughter did. They apologized profusely to Jackie, who said everything was cool, and they completely supported the principal on his decision of expelling Julie from school.</p><p>In the end, her parents decided that Julie was spending her summer with some relatives back in North Carolina, and she's going to finish her education at a very strict catholic school all the way in Alabama.</p><p>When Jackie finally made it back to the parking lot, the whole gang was still waiting for her, and when she told them what happened, they all cheered and congratulated her on what they are now calling "the master burn".</p><p>"Whatcha smiling about, doll?" She heard Steven's voice from next to her, and she couldn't help but smile more.</p><p>The pot was making her giddy and sleepy, so she laid her head on Steven's shoulder before answering his question.</p><p>"I'm happy, that's it" She replied, and he smiled softly at her. </p><p>The basement smelled like marijuana and incense, just like it always does when they're having a circle, but when she laid her pretty little head on his shoulder, all Hyde could smell was her strawberry shampoo. That was quickly becoming his favorite scent in the whole world.</p><p>He couldn't help but wrap his arm around her waist. She looks sleepy, if someone asks, he can justify himself by saying he doesn't want her falling to the ground in case she falls asleep.</p><p>She giggled a little, and laid her arm on top of his other arm, wondering if she should grab his hand or not. If someone asks, she can say that that was only for stability.</p><p>"You still have Laurie" Fez's voice brought both Jackie and Hyde back to reality, and they returned their attention back to the circle. That doesn't mean they broke their contact, they were high as kites and their excuses sounded valid on their minds. Besides, they both felt too goddamn good.</p><p>"Yeah I do" Kelso said, giggling dumbly "But I still need to find a second girlfriend, Fez. Being with two girls at the same time increased my horniness to a whole new level"</p><p>"Julie used to call you 'The Minute Man' to the other cheerleaders" Jackie said, making everyone laugh</p><p>"UH!" Kelso yelled indignantly</p><p>Hyde chuckled and ignored Kelso's whining "You're getting better and better at burning people each day" He complimented his student, with a proud smile</p><p>"Evil!" Eric coughed, and Donna slapped his arm before giggling again</p><p>"That was amazing" She said with a big smile "The rush of sneaking in school in the middle of the night, vandalizing stuff, seeing Julie being humiliated" She laughed "Being a rebel is fun!"</p><p>"Well, you better get used to that feeling missy, because we" Eric said, and pointed at himself and the three other boys "Do plenty of rebellious stuff on a daily basis"</p><p>"I wouldn't say rebellious… Steven is the only rebel in this group" Jackie said, congratulating herself for controlling herself and not saying <em> everything </em>she wanted to. Because yes, Steven Hyde is the only rebel from this group, he's a sexy rebel, the hottest delinquent from the face of the earth. She started to laugh again, and he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and making the butterflies on her stomach go nuts. He's going to end up killing her one day.</p><p>"Yeah, Hyde is the rebellious one, and Jackie is slowly turning into a rebel too" Fez said, munching on some M&amp;Ms.</p><p>"That's because I took her under my wing, man" Hyde said, with a ditzy smile "<em> I </em> do rebellious stuff, and <em> we </em>, as a group, do mostly stupid stuff"</p><p>"Yeah… but doing stupid stuff brings as much adrenaline as doing rebellious stuff, so you…" Eric started, looking at Donna with a small smile "Should stick around, m'lady"</p><p>Donna blushed and giggled at the same time, and both Jackie and Hyde were shaking with repressed laughter.</p><p>"I can't wait to be head cheerleader next semester" Jackie mumbled in thought, her head still on Hyde's shoulder "I loooove bossing people around" She said, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"We know" Everyone said at once, and Jackie started to laugh again.</p>
<hr/><p>Jackie ended up falling asleep on Hyde's shoulder in the middle of the circle, so he gently picked her up and laid her on the couch so she could be more comfortable while everyone was still smoking up.</p><p>Some people snore when they're asleep, some drool, and some people even fart (like Forman), but not Jackie. She looks like a fucking princess when she's asleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, he just wanted to lay next to her and hold her close to him forever.</p><p>He knows he's thinking like a pansy, but who the hell cares, he got tired of denying his feelings about her a long time ago. He's just thankful that no one has the ability to read his thoughts.</p><p>When the circle ended, Kelso wanted to draw a unibrow or a moustache on Jackie's face while she was asleep, and both Hyde and Donna punched him.</p><p>"She's had a long day, Kelso. Leave her alone" Donna said, sitting next to Eric on the deep freeze.</p><p>"Fine!" He said, pouting "You guys never let me have any fun!"</p><p>"Kelso, my beautiful friend, do you really want to start your summer with bruises on your legs?" Fez said, and Kelso nodded in understanding before taking a seat at the lawn chair.</p><p>The group stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the TV. But of course, <em> someone </em>had to break the silence.</p><p>"Oh, I know what we can do now!" Kelso said, jumping from the lawn chair, and Donna shushed him. She doesn't want him to wake up Jackie. He completed his sentence, lowering his tone "We can start the summer by helping me find a new girlfriend!" </p><p>"Why on earth would we want to do that?" Hyde asked, grimacing</p><p>"Because you guys are my friends and friends are supposed to help other friends to achieve happiness!" Kelso answered "And guess what makes me happy? Boobs!"</p><p>"If we find you a new girlfriend, can I get her unattractive friend?" Fez asked </p><p>"Sure thing buddy, I'll even help you out" Kelso said</p><p>"Then I must say goodbye to you all" Fez said, going to the door with Kelso "Now, good day"</p><p>"Fez, it's night" Eric said</p><p>"I said good day!" Fez finished and stormed out of the basement, followed by Kelso. They slammed the door on their way out, and Jackie shifted a little.</p><p>"Uh, Donna…" Eric looked sheepishly at the redhead "Wanna go to The Hub?" He asked apprehensively, and she smiled</p><p>"Sure!" She answered, trying not to sound too excited, but she was unable to control herself.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Eric asked, surprised "Let's go then" He said, placing his hand on her back and guiding her to the basement door.</p><p>Hyde gave Forman an approving grin, maybe he would finally make his move on Donna.</p><p>"Oh, wait!" Donna said, and Eric's shoulders slumped "Jackie shouldn't sleep here, if she wakes up now she won't be able to sleep again"</p><p>"How do you know that?" Hyde asked curiously</p><p>"I've known Jackie since I was 6. Besides, once I accidentally woke her up in the middle of the night because I needed to use the bathroom, and she spent the whole night trying to sleep again. She wasn't able to, and I had to listen to her bitch all morning about dark circles and how I should never wake her up when she's having her beauty sleep" She answered, rolling her eyes</p><p>"Sounds like Jackie" Eric said, grabbing his keys and his coat "Now let's go" </p><p>"You should take her to my house," Donna suggested to Hyde, grabbing her coat. "My parents are not home, and the back door is unlocked. My room is upstairs, first door to the right" She finished with a small smile, and Hyde nodded, so she left with Forman.</p><p>He glanced at Jackie's sleeping form, there's a reason why her ego is so big, she's unbelievably gorgeous.</p><p>He gently picked her up from the couch, and she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, making his heart flutter inside his chest.</p><p>He took her all the way to the Pinciotti's and followed Donna's directions to get into her room, he opened the first door to the right and he found himself in the middle of what was clearly Donna's room, with Jackie in his arms.</p><p>Jackie was still sound asleep so he gently placed her on Donna's bed and removed her shoes so she could be more comfortable, then he grabbed the comforter and covered Jackie with it, he doesn't want her to he cold.</p><p>He looked at her one more time, and God, he wanted to lay next to her and fall asleep holding her, that would probably be one of the best feelings in the world. He sighed, knowing very well how screwed he is, and he gently tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Night doll" He whispered, kissing her forehead before leaving the room. He prays to have a good night of sleep, because maybe if he's lucky, he'd able to have her in his dreams.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I feel like you should all take a seat, and probably get a snack, because this is a long ass note.</p><p>I know it took me a while to post this chapter but I hope the wait was worth it! I've spent a lot of my time lately working on this chapter and also some other stories that I really can't wait to share with you guys.</p><p>For those of you who read my other story: I am so, deeply sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple of weeks. Life has been rough lately, and I've lost a little of my inspiration to write WTLB.</p><p>I will not, nor will I ever abandon WTLB, I really hate abandoned stories, it's just that the whole thing that's been happening in that story is really, really hard to write accurately, and I refuse to just "wing it". I am a perfectionist and it really hurts me to post something I'm not completely satisfied with, and lately, I'm not satisfied with the chapters I was working on, so I've deleted a good chunk of them.</p><p>I have already written chapters 25 and 26, but I'm struggling a lot with chapters 23 and 24. I am working on them, and I will post them, but I can't keep up with the weekly updates anymore. I will still try to post chapters as often as I can, but I just can't make any promises and I really feel like I'm letting an amount of people down. I am really sorry, please forgive me :(</p><p>Here's an observation I've made in the last few weeks: Rock You Like a Hurricane is more popular than When The Levee Breaks, and I think I know why. WTLB is written in first person, and Rock You Like a Hurricane is not. To be honest, I kind of got used to writing in third person and I swear to God, I'm bothered by WTLB now because everything is in first person, and I don't know, it feels odd to me now. I swear I'm almost editing the whole thing and changing the narration. I'm literally trying to convince myself not to do it because it would take a long ass time and I wouldn't be able to keep updating it while I'm editing it.</p><p>Well, that was a lot. I'm sorry I vented a little. Now, back to this story, I have a few things I would like to clarify about this chapter, the first thing is that I don't like this chapter very much, it was a very difficult chapter to write, mostly because I have absolutely no clue of when or how high school football games are supposed to happen. Seriously, all my knowledge on this topic is based on cliche teen movies. And in case it wasn't clear in this chapter: this was their last day of classes, most of the students stayed in school after it was over because of the scheduled football game that never actually happened.</p><p>That actually really bothered me in this chapter, I like to write things as accurately as possible and I didn't have much information to write this chapter, so I literally just made stuff up, it pained my heart, and I hope that didn't bother you guys too much. Dear american people that are currently reading my story: I am so sorry, feel free to explain to me in the comments how the high school football system actually works if you want to. </p><p>The second thing is that this was basically the end of the whole Julie storyline. It was also the end of their school year, and y'know what that means, right? All I can say is that this is going to be a great summer for the gang.</p><p>I'd love to know what you're thinking about this story so far, and I'm also open for suggestions!</p><p>Next chapter is one of my favorites, it was one of the first chapters I've written for this story and it's based on a season one episode. I'll post it soon, so keep checking your emails!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Summertime Obliviousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter eleven: Summertime Obliviousness</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but Eric is a huge dork" Jackie said, sitting on the redhead's bed and flipping the pages of her new cosmo magazine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, midget" Donna said, blushing furiously "I really like him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled softly at the taller girl, who was sitting next to her "I know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We hung out alone like, four times this week, but he hasn't asked me out yet… Maybe he doesn't like me that way" Donna muttered, she was about to start fidgeting with her fingers when Jackie placed her tiny hand on top of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He likes you. Steven told me" Jackie said, trying to calm her friend "He would be dumb not to. I mean, you're waaay too hot for him, but the heart wants what it wants so…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna smiled "Hyde told you that Eric likes me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" Jackie confirmed "Eric is just… Well, Eric is really dumb. But he's going to make a move eventually, if he doesn't, I'll kick him for you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think so?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna, that boy almost drools whenever he's too close to you. Believe me, he likes you" Jackie closed her magazine and focused her full attention to Donna "And he's progressing… You two are going out almost every day, he's going to end up kissing you sooner or later"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I really hope so" Donna said, smiling to herself. Then she turned to look at Jackie with a mischievous grin "So, following your logic… When do you think Hyde's going to kiss you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna laughed when Jackie widened her eyes and blushed, but her smile disappeared when she saw Jackie's melancholic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven doesn't like me this way, Donna" Jackie said, lowering her gaze to her hands "And that sucks, because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, he does like you" Donna replied "It's obvious, he's so gentle with you, it kind of reminds me of Mr. Forman with Mrs. Forman"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled sadly "He's just a really good friend, Donna. He had plenty of chances to ask me out, believe me. We spend a lot of time together, but he never showed the slightest hint of interest"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie…" Donna started, but Jackie interrupted her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Donna, it sucks, I know, but I'll learn how to deal with it eventually" The smaller girl said "Now, let's plan something for this weekend, I can't stay home"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Donna asked curiously "Are your parents out of town again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie just nodded, and Donna smiled "Then I guess we're having a sleepover. My parents are going out of town this weekend too, maybe we can ask Hyde for some of his stash and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Your parents are going out of town for the whole weekend?" Jackie asked, smiling at Donna, who stared at the small girl with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's their last attempt to save their marriage, they're going to Chicago" She answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God Donna, that's amazing!" Jackie said clapping excitedly "Now you have the perfect opportunity to bag Eric!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how exactly would I do that, Jackie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When are your parents leaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tonight. They're coming back only on Sunday" Donna answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so here's what is going to happen" Jackie said, smiling brightly "You're going to the basement tonight, and you're going to say that you're going to be alone at your house for the whole weekend, you can even make my famous puppy dog eyes, oh it'll work like a charm!" Jackie said, clapping excitedly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I look like an idiot when I try to pout like you do" Donna answered, smiling at Jackie's enthusiasm "But I still don't get how am I going to 'bag' him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, after you say all those things, Eric's going to be a gentleman and offer you company" Jackie explained "You can order a pizza, and then you two can sit on the couch and watch movies on TV, sharing a blanket and cuddling! Oh, he's definitely going to kiss you if you do that, and it'll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>romantic!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna smiled at Jackie's idea, it was actually a really good plan. But then she remembered something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what about our sleepover?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can sleep here today, and tomorrow I can sleep at my house. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, really" Jackie answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, I don't want you spending the night alone at that big house"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no big deal, Donna. I've done it a million times and I promise I'll be here first thing in the morning"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, I still don't want…" Donna started, but was interrupted by Jackie for what seemed like the millionth time today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna, I can do this all day. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to sleep at my house tomorrow night and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> bag your geek." Jackie said with her signature bratty tone. Donna knew better than to argue with her, Jackie was right, she really could do this all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" Donna reluctantly agreed "Do you really think it'll work?" She asked apprehensively</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will work, I promise" Jackie said with a small smile "Now go get your geek, I'll go to my place to grab some of my stuff for tonight. Do not forget the puppy eyes!"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Donna took a deep breath before opening the basement door. It's been exactly a week since the school year ended and she spent almost every day with the gang. Especially with Eric. They went to The Hub together a couple times, and they went to the movies alone just a few days ago. Eric is such a sweet guy, and Donna was falling for him more and more each day. He makes her laugh and he treats her like a princess, she was genuinely upset that he hasn't kissed her yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about what Jackie said to her just a few minutes ago. Maybe she was right and Eric was just stupid. After all, if Hyde told Jackie that Eric likes Donna, then that means it's true, right? Hyde is Eric's best friend, he's his Jackie, so he had no reason to lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn't help but be a little afraid that maybe he just sees her as his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Screw this' </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, opening the basement door and seeing the four degenerates she grew to love in the last few months. When she looked at Eric, she smiled. He looked so cute, all focused on his spiderman comic book, and she really wanted to kiss him. Time to put Jackie's plan in action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey" She greeted the four guys, and they all mumbled some sort of hello. Except Eric, he was just too damn focused on his comic book and apparently didn't even notice she was there. She sighed and sat on the couch next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Jackie?" Hyde asked, and Donna hid a grin. She doesn't understand why Jackie thinks he doesn't like her, and she hopes she can talk some sense into the midget's mind soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's at her place, she's meeting me at my house later" Donna answered and Hyde nodded. She realized that he seemed a little disappointed with her answer, and smiled to herself before turning her attention to Eric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Eric" She said, hoping he would finally notice she was here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly looked up from his comic book and smiled "Hey"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could think of something else to say to him, his attention was back to his comic book. She sighed before starting her plan, hoping that what she was about to say makes Eric pay attention to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… My parents are going out of town this weekend" Donna said, and suddenly three pairs of eyes were very focused on her. Except the only one who really matters to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bob and Midge are gonna be out of town?" Hyde said and looked at Eric slyly "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Donna answered, looking at Eric again, but he remained oblivious, eyes on his comic book "But, I mean, I'll be doing absolutely nothing all weekend. Just me. All alone. Watching TV... I might order a pizza" She said, hoping to finally catch Eric's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Kelso hopped up suddenly "I have an idea!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde shook his head, smirking as Kelso stood next to Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll have a party at Donna's tomorrow!" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders "A toga party!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kelso" Hyde interrupted, sensing that that's not what Donna really wanted "Maybe Donna doesn't wanna throw a party. Maybe she wants to be alone"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" Donna said, looking at Eric again and cursing herself for being so explicit "Just me. All alone. If someone happens to stop by, that'd be great"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we're on!" Kelso smiled stupidly "I'll bring the beer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever" Donna said, unable to hide her frustration. Maybe Eric doesn't really like her, maybe Jackie was wrong. She sighed, she really wanted to kick her own ass for putting herself out there like this. Maybe a party wouldn't be that bad, at least she would be able to drown her sorrows in beer. She stood up from the couch and looked at Eric one last time "Yeah, so, uh, Eric... are you gonna be there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" He looked up from his comic book for a brief moment, "Uh, oh, yeah, sure. Sounds fun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool" Donna answered, she wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the basement and cuss Eric to Jackie "I'll catch you guys later" She exited the basement, shaking her head at Eric and Kelso's stupidity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Kelso cheered, sitting on the arm of the couch "First party of the summer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde chuckled silently, Forman deserves an award for his obliviousness. He decided not to say anything, because why ruin the fun? If he shoved some sense into Eric's head right now Donna might cancel the party, and God knows how much Hyde needs a party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed before going to his room and grabbing his stash. He hasn't seen Jackie at all today and he was missing her like crazy. That wasn't normal, and he needed something to ease his anxiety until he gets to see her again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Almost fifteen minutes have passed since Donna exited the basement, and the boys were in a circle, when all of a sudden Jackie marched into the basement and smacked Kelso and Eric on the back of the heads with both hands "You are both so stupid!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha- why?" Eric asked, looking upset. Jackie is surprisingly strong for such a tiny person. She gave him a frustrated look, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde internally groaned, and took another drag of his joint. Jackie looks so incredibly sexy right now, her shirt is tied into a knot and part of her stomach was exposed, her skirt is tight and she was wearing her high heel boots that he loves and often pictures it in many of his fantasies about her. He's starting to think that the government planted Jackie in his life in order to drive him insane, making him forget all about the car that runs on water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he's just too stoned. It doesn't matter, stoned or not, he still wants to hold her and kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well" Hyde said, putting the joint out on the ashtray "I agree with Jackie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're sayin' that I'm stupid?" Eric asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie rolled her eyes heavily as Hyde answered "Donna just put on the full court press, man, and you dropped the ball"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you talking about? All she said was that she'd be alone tomorrow night with a pizza and, oh God, I'm so stupid" Eric lowered his head as realization sunked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't beat yourself up for it man, thanks to you we have a party to attend tomorrow" Hyde smirked and rolled another joint, he looked at Jackie "Wanna join us, doll?" He offered with a small smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled back, and shook her head "I wish, but I have to go help Donna organize a party she didn't even wanted to throw in first place" She glared at Eric</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I screwed up, you don't have to make me feel bad!" Eric complained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell I don't!" Jackie scoffed "At least Donna's going to make some money out of this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Eric asked confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since Donna didn't want to throw the party, I said that she should charge by the head. So, we're charging two bucks for people" She grinned slyly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde smirked and took a hit of the joint "I taught you well, grasshopper"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric frowned, confused "Wait, do we have to pay to get in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven doesn't" Jackie smiled "And neither does Fez because he didn't said anything stupid so far"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, my goddess" Fez said from his seat, taking the joint from Hyde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, do I have to pay as well?" Kelso asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was your dumb idea in first place, Michael" Jackie stated "But I have a proposition, I'm still a minor so I can't buy any booze for the party, and we need a keg"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought pretty and classy girls like you didn't drink beer" Hyde teased her flirtatiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't" Jackie grinned smugly "Pretty and classy girls like me steal expensive booze from their parent's liquor cabinet"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde chuckled, because of course Jackie would do that, she's expressed her hatred for beer many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at Eric and Kelso "Seriously guys, we need a keg. We'll pay you back later with the money we'll get from the party" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" Forman agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven, can you go with them and make sure they don't do something stupid like forget the tap?" Jackie asked Hyde, pouting slightly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure" Hyde agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" She smiled sweetly at him "I'll see you guys at the party tomorrow" She said, leaving the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde sighed. He wanted her to stay so they could share a joint, with Zeppelin blasting from the sound system while she sits on his lap and runs her manicured fingers through his hair. That's his idea of heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kelso passed the joint back to him again, Hyde just shook his head, mumbled something about having a bad trip, and went to his bedroom to lay down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the second he sat on his bed, he started to think about Jackie. And he felt his jeans getting tighter and tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That woman is giving him Feznian levels of needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent a good few minutes trying to think of other things, things that disgust him, but nothing really worked. He heard the basement door being closed and he figured that the three stooges probably went to grab some food from The Hub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, and suddenly, Jackie popped up on his mind, with her cheerleading uniform. God, he really loves her uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck this" He mumbled out loud, unfastening his belt and closing his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her beautiful face was imprinted on his mind, and he swallowed a groan as he finally started to relieve the painful throb between his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was starting to become his daily ritual, and if he doesn't learn how to control himself soon, he's probably going to end up doing something very stupid at the party tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again my dear readers. I know I don't usually post two times in the same week, but the comments from the previous chapter made me so happy that I couldn't wait anymore.</p><p>This chapter was short, because it's mostly a filler chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of Jackie and Hyde scenes on this one and I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.</p><p>Next chapter is my favorite one so far! I'm finishing it and I think you're all going to love it. All I can say is that the party is going to be epic.</p><p>Thank you all so much for your kind comments, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Party of Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter twelve: Party of Two</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, don't you just love the summer?" Jackie asked, entering the basement with Donna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde was sitting on his chair by himself when he heard the girl's voices. Forman was currently trying to choose an outfit for the party tonight with Fez, and Kelso's searching for a new girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was enjoying his alone time, but he couldn't help but smile when he heard Jackie's voice. He's barely seen her the day before, and he missed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie was wearing one of her summer dresses, and he took a deep breath. Her dresses tend to show some cleavage, and they drive him insane with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Hyde" Donna greeted him and Jackie smiled, sitting on the couch with her friend "Don't you just love the summer?" She asked, trying to imitate Jackie's perky attitude and shrill voice in order to tease her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie slapped Donna's arm while the redhead and Hyde laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be honest, I kind of hate summer" Hyde answered Donna's question, smirking at the smallest of the girls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not fair, you hate everything" Jackie answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate you" He blurted, and she beamed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate you either" She replied, and Donna frowned at her friends, they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And they completely forgot her presence in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both grinning shyly at each other and Donna cleared her throat to bring them back to the real world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Jackie and I just hid everything valuable and breakable from my house" Donna said "Except my dad's weird Elvis statue, I wouldn't mind if someone broke that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The party is really happening then, huh?" Hyde asked, stealing some quick glances at Jackie because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she looks pretty today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup" Donna answered "Still can't believe I'm actually throwing a party"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still can't believe that Forman was too dumb to realize what you were implying yesterday" Hyde chuckled "Man, sometimes I think he'll dethrone Kelso as the king"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The king?" Jackie asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The king of all things stupid" Hyde explained and Jackie nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna sighed "Crap, was I that obvious?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup" Hyde answered honestly "And yet, Forman surprised us all by not picking up on your many signals"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, so everyone knows!" Donna said, burying her face on her hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone but Eric" Jackie added, and Donna glared at her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe he missed all of those signals man" Hyde laughed, and tried to impersonate Donna's voice "Oh no, poor me, all alone in my big house. Just me and my nightie, if only there were some scrawny little neighbor boy here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna frowned "He's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>scrawny" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde and Jackie exchanged a look that clearly showed that they disagreed, but they chose not to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I wanted was to spend some time alone with him" Donna continued, crossing her arms "We were going to order a pizza, then we would share a blanket on the couch and cuddle while watching movies on the TV"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie's been really rubbing off on ya, huh?" Hyde said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, normally I don't listen to her on these subjects but I was desperate" Donna said, ignoring Jackie's indignant shriek and not caring much about hiding her crush on Eric anymore, since everyone knows she might as well complain about Eric to his best friend "And it sounded kind of nice. God, I want to punch Eric, how could he be so stupid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Jackie protested "My advice would've worked with any other human being, it's not my fault the guy you like is so dumb!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna glared at Jackie and felt the need to call her out on her hypocrisy, because Hyde's been looking adoringly at her since they've entered the basement and she didn't notice it. She's just as dumb as Eric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still helping the morons with the keg, right?" Jackie asked Hyde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're meeting Kelso at The Hub as soon as Forman chooses his outfit for the party tonight" Hyde said with a grimace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's that excited, huh?" Jackie asked with a small smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde smirked at the blushing Donna "Oh yeah, he realized how badly he screwed up yesterday and wants to make up for it today if you know what I mean"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna tried really hard to bite back a smile, but she was unsuccessful. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde just nodded and Donna looked expectantly at Jackie, who sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, we just stopped by to remind you guys about the keg," Jackie said, smiling softly at Hyde. She didn't want to leave right now, but she still has to help Donna get ready and steal some liquor from her parents, because she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>drinking beer "See you at the party tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled back at her, he doesn't want her to leave, but the look on Donna's face made it clear that Jackie didn't have another option "See you tonight, doll"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Jackie touched his hand and left the basement with Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's been bringing all kinds of weird feelings on him lately, like right now, for instance, he wanted to kiss her goodbye on the lips. Just a tiny peck, like he sees many couples doing. He was actually subconsciously leaning forward to do it when she touched his hand and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention the tingly and comforting feeling he has every time she touches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no other option for him other than get extremely and utterly wasted at the party tonight. Maybe then he'll be able to stop thinking about her, even if it's just for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He highly doubted it would work though.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jackie adjusted Donna's pretty new dress, and slapped her lumberjacky hands when she saw Donna fidgeting with the hem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Hyde told the truth, then that means that Eric </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that he'll probably do something about it" Donna said nervously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Steven told the truth, he doesn't lie" Jackie said nonchalantly, focused on adjusting Donna's dress. It was far from a formal dress, and Jackie herself would never wear it, mostly because it flaunts some attributes she doesn't have. Her breasts are cute, but they're not nearly as big as Donna's. The dress was very flattering, but it was also far from slutty. Jackie knew what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy crap, then that means that Eric </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> probably going to do something about it!" Donna exclaimed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what we're all hoping for"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, what am I supposed to do?!" Donna asked, looking flustered "I mean, should I go to him? What if he doesn't do anything? What if he chickens out again? Should I bring a mint? Oh my God…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie rolled her eyes "If Eric chickens out again then I will kill him myself. And no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who should approach you, especially after yesterday, and yes, bring a mint"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay…" Donna breathed out, trying to relax and looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled when she saw how focused Jackie was in what she was doing, that girl is going to make an amazing fashion designer someday. She looked at her exposed cleavage and frowned a little, she knows she looks amazing, but maybe people will think she looks slutty? "Isn't it showing too much cleavage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't" Jackie answered "It's the perfect amount, believe me. It's not prudish but it's also not slutty"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Kelso calls me Jugs a' Poppin again I will kill him" Donna said, smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie chuckled and went to grab her own clothes "Alright, you are ready to go. Your makeup is done, the dress is on, and with time to spare!" She took her own dress in her hands and smiled "God, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>great"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Donna's turn to roll her eyes now "Yes you are. You are also very smug."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie started to get dressed "Whatever, I have reasons to be smug. Now, Steven and the morons will be here at any minute now, with a very heavy keg. Did you fill that huge bucket with ice like I've asked you to?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" She said "I've also locked my parents room, I don't want anyone popping their water bed"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, now go wait for them, I'll be down there in just a few minutes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better be" Donna said, leaving the room and smiling.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"I can't man, I'm too nervous, my hands are all sweaty" Forman tried to justify himself, and Hyde rolled his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out, Forman" He said, taking Eric's place and lifting up the keg with Kelso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were leaving the liquor store with a beer keg in hands, the party was starting any minute now and the girls were probably waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelso and Hyde placed the heavy beer keg on the backseat of Eric's car, Kelso sat next to it and Hyde moved to the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have the tap, right?" Hyde asked the nervous looking Eric Forman, who nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, how am I supposed to make a move?" Eric asked, starting the car "I mean, I've never made a move before! All the girls I've ever made out with were sluts that for some crazy reason threw themselves on me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's pretty simple, man" Kelso answered "You get to Donna, then you ask 'Hey Donna, want to go do it?' and if she says yes you're golden! If she says no then you just keep asking until she agrees or until she slaps you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde rolled his eyes "That's harassment, you moron. You should never do that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what do you suggest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyde</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Kelso asked, annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liquid courage, man" Hyde replied, pointing at the keg "Drink until you feel confident, but do not drink enough to make you feel sick. She's already into you man, it's not that hard"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I bet that it would work if you just kissed her out of nowhere" Kelso added</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not wrong" Hyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright…" Eric said, taking deep breaths as the car approached the Pinciotti household "You know, I bet this is how Luke Skywalker felt before kissing Leia for the first time"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forman, if you say another thing about Star Wars, I will throw that keg in your head" Hyde warned him as he parked the car in the Forman's driveway. "Now, get the tap and hold the door open for us"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric sighed and held the backdoor of the Pinciotti's open for Hyde and Kelso, who were struggling with the keg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" He heard a familiar voice and turned around, he hadn't noticed the door slamming in front of Hyde and Kelso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey" He smiled at the sight in front of him, damn, she looks gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, excited for the party?" Donna asked, cursing herself for not thinking in anything else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" He answered "You look absolutely stunning" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna blushed furiously, but before she could figure out an answer to his compliment, she heard a very annoyed Hyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FORMAN!" He yelled through the door that Eric forgot he's supposed to hold it open when he saw Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh crap" Eric muttered, before holding the backdoor open again while Donna watched the whole scene in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moron" Hyde said, dragging the keg inside with Kelso. That's when he saw Donna and gave Eric a knowing grin "Where to, Pinciotti?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over there" She said, guiding them to the living room and pointing at the bucket of ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelso and Hyde breathed relieved once they let go of the heavy beer container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When is everybody going to get here?" Kelso asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any second now" Donna answered "Fez is waiting at the front door get people's money"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! I'll go say hi to the little guy!" Kelso said, leaving the room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Jackie?" Eric asked, trying to make conversation and handing the tap for Hyde to set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Upstairs getting ready" Donna answered "She'll be here any minute now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here!" Jackie said, skipping her way downstairs, how she managed to do that with high heels Donna will never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde took one glance at the girl and forgot how to breathe. This is starting to happen every goddamn time he sees her, and it's getting frustrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Steven and took a deep breath. She needs to get a grip on herself if she wants to survive the night, but damn, why does he have to wear tight concert t-shirts all the time? He looks so sexy, kneeling down next to the keg and setting the tap, all she wants to do is…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie!! Help!!" She heard Fez's desperate screams from the front door. She glanced at him and saw two of the school jocks giving him a wedgie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew putting Fez of all people to collect money would bite me in the ass later" She muttered, going to help the weird foreign guy, but not before sending Hyde a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde took one last glance at Jackie before setting the keg. People were starting to pour in and he's going to need his booze. Now.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"I'm going to die" Jackie whined dramatically while she cornered Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple hours had passed and the party was at full steam, the whole school was currently at Donna's house and according to Jackie they'd made over two hundred bucks already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another sip of the bottle of amaretto she stole from her parents. She was already starting to feel kind of dizzy and she barely started to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you're not" Donna chuckled at her friend's drama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Explain this to me, Donna" Jackie looked longingly at the rebel "I am a virgin. That means I've never had sex before. So why do I want to strip him naked half the time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna grimaced "You are two very deeply disturbed individuals, you know that, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duh, that's one of the reasons why I'm so attracted to him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him" Donna said, earning a glare from Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well look at him, Donna!" Jackie pointed at Hyde, who was chugging down beers with Eric at the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking." Donna responded, frowning at the vision ahead of her "All I see is curly hair and a surly temper"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie grinned and fanned herself "Isn't he hot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna snickered "Not as hot as Eric"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie stared at the lumberjack in disbelief "Ew! You're sick, you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're one to talk! You've been drooling all over Hyde the whole night, just kiss him already!" Donna said, annoyed at Jackie's obliviousness. Hyde has been staring at her during the whole party, and she's pretty sure that if they were in a cartoon, he would have hearts on his eyes and he'd be drooling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish it was that simple" Jackie sighed and gave Donna a ditzy smile "But you should </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss Eric tonight" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna looked at Jackie, who was clearly starting to get under the influence of alcohol "Maybe I will" She smiled to herself "Take it easy on the booze, midget" She warned Jackie before leaving to Eric's direction.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Man, I can't take it anymore, look at her!" He pointed at Jackie, who was standing at the other side of the room, next to Donna</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric smiled, God bless the beer, maybe now he'll finally manage to get Hyde to admit out loud that he likes the she-devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking man, and all I see is a bitchy attitude and designer boots" Eric responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde frogged Eric in the arm "She's hot. Like, unbelievably hot, the hottest chick I've ever seen in my life" He commented, staring longingly at the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure Donna is the hottest chick in here" Eric commented </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, she's hot, but she's no Jackie" Hyde said as he chugged another beer "Man, I just wanna throw her against the wall and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God then just do it already!" Eric said, rolling his eyes in frustration "She's clearly into you man, she's been staring at you all night"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie doesn't go for guys like me, Forman" Hyde deadpanned "She dates guys like Kelso"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's why she kicks him every time he asks her out" Eric answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, while Hyde just kept staring at the girl that's been in his head for a really long time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever man" Hyde dropped the subject, he really doesn't want to spend the night explaining to Eric why Jackie </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>want him. He saw Donna approaching them, and smirked before finishing his beer. He was about to leave the pair alone, when Donna called him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyde!" She said, with a small smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Jackie's is kind of dizzy right now and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde suddenly panicked, and interrupted her "Why? Is she sick? Do you want me to take her to the hospital?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna and Eric both laughed at his exaggerated concern, and Hyde punched Eric's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she's just been drinking" She said "Eric and I are going outside to talk for a bit, can you watch her for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure" He agreed promptly. He hadn't spent as much time with Jackie as he would like, and he missed his grasshopper. He just needs to control himself and not kiss her or something, because she looks incredibly hot and he is kind of dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, both Donna and Eric left through the kitchen's backdoor and Hyde went to Jackie's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna asked me to babysit you" He said with a small grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh! I don't need a babysitter!" She protested, and he laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you don't, but I've missed you" He admitted "Ever since we pranked Julie, we barely hung out"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie's heart melted at his words "Awww!" She cooed "I've missed you too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried really hard to bite back a smile, but that's proving to be impossible whenever he's near her "Yeah, just don't tell anyone"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted "Steven you can't tell a cheerleader </span>
  <em>
    <span>not to </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell something. Now I have to tell!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at her cuteness "Keep your fat little cheerleader mouth shut, doll"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! My mouth is perfectly proportional to the rest of my body!" She said, stumbling a little with her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your tolerance is pretty low, huh?" He observed, the bottle of amaretto in her hands was missing about ¼ of its content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is, I'm cute, and petite and delicate" She replied with a smug grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you are" He muttered to himself. Damn it, she's cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yackie! My goddess!" They heard Fez's heavily accented voice approaching them, and he looked pretty drunk himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Fezzie!" She greeted him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what is that?" He asked, looking at the bottle in Jackie's hands. "It looks just like chocolate milk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie rolled her eyes as Fez stole the bottle from her hands, and Hyde chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, this is going to be bad" He said, laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yum, liquid candy" Fez smiled happily, quickly chugging the entire bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie gave Hyde a look; he simply smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven, I don't want to clean Fez's vomit!" She protested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not gonna" He replied "It's not your house"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want poor Donna to clean his vomit either!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Fez" Hyde called him "If you feel like you gonna hurl, run to the Forman's, if you throw up in Forman's bed I'll buy you a chocolate bar"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie snickered and Fez smiled and shrugged "It has to be a Hershey's one, or no deal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you want, Fez" Hyde rolled his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yay!" He celebrated and left, leaving the empty amaretto bottle at the center table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think he's going to remember that?" Jackie asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, you've been hanging out with us for months already. This is Fez we're talking about. That creep would return from the dead if someone offered him sugar" Hyde argumented</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie laughed "You're right, but now he stole my booze!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can drink beer" Hyde offered </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate beer" She pouted, and Hyde deserved an award for not kissing her at the moment, she looked so fucking cute, it was unbelievable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a look around and frowned when he saw a group of four guys pointing at Jackie, leering at her. He took a deep breath, he may be strong, but there's no way he'd win against four guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get out of here" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to Donna's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled brightly and wondered if he's about to do what she so desperately wants him to do, maybe he'll make a move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the thought of that made her feel all kinds of things. Maybe Donna was right, maybe he does like her. She was sure he didn't before, but maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she saw him taking a small brown paper bag out of his jacket pocket and her smile faded. He just wanted to smoke up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever, she still gets to spend time alone with him, that's a win for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they opened the door to Donna's room though, Jackie was startled for a second. Donna's bed was occupied by a random couple she's seen in school a few times. The guy's pants were halfway down his legs, and the girl had her hand under his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Jackie yelled, interrupting the random couple's makeout session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This room is occupied!" The guy tried to protest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde sent the guy a death glare and the guy gulped "No it's not. Leave before I make you" Hyde said in a threatening voice, and the guy nodded, zipping his pants back up and dragging the girl out of Donna's room with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think we should burn the sheets?" Jackie asked playfully, closing the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, from what it looked like, they were about to christen the bed when we arrived" He explained "So they haven't done anything"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh" Jackie said, laying down on the bed. Hyde laid next to her, and they both stared at the ceiling "I wonder how it's like" She mumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde looked questionably at her "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sex" She answered, and Hyde silently cursed himself, he just had to ask, now the chick he has a very weird yet strong crush wanted to talk about sex with him. That's like the epitome of the friendzone. Then he realized something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you never had sex before?" He asked, genuinely shocked. Jackie is the most beautiful person in the world, there's guys drooling all over her, there's no way she's still a virgin, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nop. I'm surprised you didn't know, Julie basically announced this to the whole school last week after we pranked her" She said, still staring at the ceiling "I've reached second base once, but that was it" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde was in awe "I thought she was lying" He answered honestly "So, who was the lucky bastard?" He asked with a slight tint of jealousy in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jake Bradley" She answered "We dated for like, three weeks. Then I caught him cheating on me with Pam Macy on the alley behind The Hub"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh" Hyde said. Jake Bradley was one of the Point Place jocks, and he just proved his stupidity to Hyde. He was dating Jackie, who is absolutely gorgeous and super cool to hang with, and he had the audacity of cheating on her with none other than Pam Macy? Fucking moron. "Well, seems to me like Kelso may lose his position as the king"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Jackie asked, confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jake Bradley is the stupidest guy alive" Hyde explained, and Jackie smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He truly is. I mean, he cheated on <em>m</em></span>
  <em>
    <span><em>e</em>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I'm pretty incredible" She answered "But it's okay, I didn't even like him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. He doesn't deserve you" Hyde said, and Jackie turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes met, and Jackie silently prayed for Hyde to kiss her. She would be the happiest woman in the world if he kissed her right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde stared at her lips, and wondered what they would taste like. He really, really wanted to kiss her, but he's afraid she'll no longer want to be his friend. He doesn't want to lose her. So he broke their eye contact and focused on his paper bag, rolling a joint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, will you tell me how it is?" She asked curiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is it what, doll?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sex, Steven! Stay focused!" She replied, and if he had a drink he would certainly choke with it right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not talking about sex with you, Jackie." He said after a few seconds of silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? We are friends, aren't we? And friends talk about all kinds of things!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed "I wouldn't be comfortable talking about my sex life with you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" She asked, sounding upset</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Well, because since you showed up on my life, it's been pretty nonexistent. In fact, my sex life consists on me jerking off thinking about you' </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. If he was to answer her question honestly, that was it, but he would die before telling her all of that, and even though he is drunk, he's not drunk enough to spill his guts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven?" She called him, breaking him out of his thoughts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, doll?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?" She pouted, and that's not fair, she knows he can't resist it when she does that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" He mumbled, accepting his defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, is it good?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's pretty great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it feel different? When it's with someone you care about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," He replied honestly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'But I would really like to'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. He's pretty sure that sex with her would be an out-of-mind experience, considering how he feels with her slightest touch, but he can't tell her that. "Some people say it is"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cosmo says it is" She affirmed, and he couldn't help but laugh a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, Cosmo is porn for housewives" He said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped "It is not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it is" He said, taking a joint out of his pocket</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cosmo is every woman's bible, Steven" She stated "If you ever want to understand a woman, you should read Cosmo"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, not happening" He answered, lightning the joint and taking a hit. He wondered if he would understand her better if he stole one of Mrs. Forman's magazines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doubted. Jackie is way too unique, she definitely doesn't fit in Cosmo's general description of an average teenage girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it dangerous to smoke up while you're drunk?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've done it many times, nothing ever happened to me" He said, taking another hit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, that's good enough for me" She took the joint out of his hand and inhaled the smoke deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, the sight of her smoking is too much for him, she just looks too sexy doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the joint was gone, they were both staring at the popcorn ceiling in Donna's room. The room was filled with smoke, and they were enjoying their high together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to look at her, she looked so pretty, he was seriously considering Forman's words from before, maybe if he kissed her... maybe things could work out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly shook the idea off, nothing in his life works out. People leave, and he doesn't want to risk his friendship with Jackie for a relationship he's pretty sure he's going to end up screwing it up. He always does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though he never felt this way about a girl before, he can't afford to lose her friendship. In these last few months Jackie became a huge part of his life, and if he loses her... he's not sure he'd be able to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focused his gaze on the ceiling, along with her. He tried to count the popcorns but he was too high and he wasn't able to keep count, so he laughed, because shit, that's fucking funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" Jackie asked, looking at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to count the popcorns in the ceiling" He laughed again "But I can't seem to remember what number comes after 4"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie laughed with him, suddenly, her expression went serious and he wondered if he said something wrong "Shit" She laughed again "I don't know either"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they laughed. A lot. So much that their stomachs ached and there were tears leaving their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I turned the squarest cheerleader from school into a burnout" Hyde said with a cocky grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" She protested and lightly slapped his arm "I'm not a burnout, I'm just a very pretty girl who happens to smoke marijuana in a dirty basement every once in a while"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right about the pretty part" He blurted, and she beamed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart stopped when she grabbed his hand and started to rub her thumb across his wrist. He took a deep breath and tried to control himself, she probably sees him as a friend, as he kept repeating to himself all the time: Jackie can do so much better than a pothead who lives in his best friend's basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together, he'd blame it on the beer and pot later, right now he just wants to feel her, just for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't noticed how she beamed at his actions, how her heart jumped so hard inside her chest that for a second she actually thought she was having a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked at her again, she had a soft expression in her face, and she was staring at him like he's the most important person in the world right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This may sound stupid, but I've always wondered this… Why do you let me call you Steven? All your other friends call you Hyde, and I think I even saw you punching Fez when he tried to call you Steven once" She asked curiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's something he learned about himself since he met Jackie Burkhart: he's incapable of lying to her. He just can't do it. So he answered her honestly, and cursed himself for sounding like such a pansy "I like when you call me Steven, it just... it sounds right, I don't really know how to explain it" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tightened the grip on his hand and smiled "I guess I get it, I don't think I'd be able to call you 'Hyde' even if I tried"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled back "That would be weird, please don't ever call me Hyde" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't" She let go of his hand and suddenly he felt empty, but a few seconds later he felt her tiny hand on his stubbed cheek. She was facing him now, and he couldn't help but stare at her perfect, pouty lips for what had to be the hundredth time tonight. He tucked one stray strand of hair behind her ear and cradled her face with his hand, she grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her thumb softly across his cheek and his heart is beating so frantically inside his chest, he's surprised she's not hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't shaved" She whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm growing a beard" He answered her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's itchy" She ran her fingers through his jaw. She wondered if his stubble would scratch her porcelain skin if they kissed. Surprisingly, she found out she wouldn't mind much if that happened. Besides, now she's picturing him with a beard, he's probably going to look a hundred times hotter than he usually does, and that's going to be a problem. She doesn't know how long she'll be able to control herself. "I bet you'll pull it off, though"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I will" He answered, still looking at her beautiful lips, and cradling her face with one of his hands. He deserves an award for controlling himself, considering he's kind of drunk </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cocky much?" She teased him, her hand still on his cheek, and he gave her his best smug smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Learned from the best"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you mean me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who else?" He moved his hand a little, and now he's stroking her hair. Her silky, raven hair. He wanted to tangle his fingers in it and glue his mouth to hers, but he couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and enjoyed his gentle touches, praying for this moment to last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, Hyde is just a weird name. I mean, c'mon, technically your name is a verb, they just removed an 'I' and placed a 'Y' instead" She said after a few seconds trying to compose herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his brow in confusion, he was too damn high to understand what the hell she was talking about now "Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hide is a verb. I do hide" She explained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned slyly at her "No, you don't do Hyde. You should do Hyde though" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and slapped his chest "Pig!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oinc oinc, doll" He pulled her closer to him so she could lay her head on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows it's temporary, these small touches, after all, they're both drunk and high, but dammit he's going to enjoy it while he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled for the millionth time since she first saw him, and started to trace small, concentric circles on his chest with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both closed their eyes, neither of them wanting to let the other go.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at the clock on Donna's bedside table and smiled. 3AM. She could no longer hear the party noises, so she assumed the beer was over and everyone was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes slowly, and that's when she realized what she was using as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Correction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was using as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was asleep under her, she was laying her head on his chest, his arm was draped around her small figure and their legs were tangled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, she was never so comfortable in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room still smelled a little like marijuana, her buzz from the alcohol was definitely gone, and she had a small headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to close her eyes again, when she heard the noise of someone abruptly opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both she and Hyde sat up, and they were greeted by a very disturbing vision of Eric pinning Donna against the wall and shoving his tongue down her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie was happy for her friend, she really was, but she didn't have to see that. It's disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde laughed and grabbed Jackie's hand, helping her getting out of bed "Grab her like you mean it, Forman!" He teased the scrawny kid, who (without removing his lips from Donna's), flipped him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Jackie said, letting Hyde drag her out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want a ride home?" He asked her once they were safe and sound in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please" She said "Wait, are you still drunk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really" He answered her honestly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him "That's good enough for me. Let's go"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I PROMISE THAT HYDE AND JACKIE WILL BE TOGETHER VERY SOON.</p><p>The reason why it took me so long to update this is that I'm currently out of town visiting some relatives. I'm a very introverted person, and it's been hell, I haven't been able to be alone and it's really hard for me to write when I'm surrounded with people and noise all the time. I also spent the last two days curled into a toilet because I had food poisoning.</p><p>Anyways, have you noticed that they are finally starting to notice that maybe there's a chance for them? The moment is coming, I swear.</p><p>I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who left a kind comment on the last chapter, the fact that some people actually enjoy what I write is mindblowing.</p><p>Let me know your opinions about this chapter in a comment if you'd like, they really make my day.</p><p>Next chapter will be up soon!</p><p>PS: I've been thinking about creating a tumblr account, so I could interact better with u guys and post some tiny spoilers of my upcoming fics and everything (I'm working on 6 right now). I have no idea of how to use tumblr, especially since I use my phone for everything and I'll probably only be able to use the mobile version, but I am very tempted to try it.</p><p>Edit: I've created the tumblr account! I'm still figuring out how to use it, but in case you want to follow me or send me an ask, the link is <a href="https://zeppelin-and-unicorns.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fun Around Every Corner!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter thirteen: Fun around every corner!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, which one?" Donna asked, showing two different dresses to Jackie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The green one. It matches your skin tone and it goes well with your hair" Jackie answered and crossed her arms. She was more than annoyed at the moment. "Is that why you interrupted my chess match with Steven?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry" Donna sighed "I know, it's silly and I'm probably acting like a twelve year old girl, but I'm just so nervous around him, and I want him to like me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled softly after hearing Donna's words. She was happy for her friend, her parents were fighting more and more each day, and Eric will help her to forget her problems for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna, stop trying to impress him, he likes you already" She said, placing her hand on top of hers "Don't try to change yourself because of a guy, I'm pretty sure this goes against your feminist ideals"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right" Donna said "I just… I really like him, Jackie. He makes me smile even when my life is a mess, it's the weirdest thing, I want to be near him all the time, and when I'm not I miss him like crazy. He makes me feel different"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie could relate to that. She felt the exact same way about Steven. The only difference between hers and Donna's situation is that Eric actually wants Donna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you two happen, by the way? You never really told me about it." She asked curiously "I mean, I saw you two making out in the party, and I knew he was going to make a move, if he didn't I would have killed him, but what exactly did he do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it was completely random" Donna said, blushing furiously "We were talking and he just kissed me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you two done more than making out?" Jackie asked suspiciously "Because you two were basically dry humping when you barged into the room and interrupted my moment with Steven"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your moment with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steven,</span>
  </em>
  <span> huh?" Donna said with a mischievous grin "Y'know, you two have been very close this last week, did something finally happen with you two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, nothing happened" Jackie lied. Sure, nothing big like a kiss, for example, happened, but they had their moments. He has been extra sweet with her since the day of the party, and they are spending a lot of time together. Sometimes, she wondered if there really is a possibility that he likes her back, she wanted that more than anything in the world, because she's pretty sure she's falling in love with him. She'll never forget how good it felt, to lay on his chest while he stroked her hair. If anyone from outside caught them, they would think they're a couple. And they are not, unfortunately. "Don't change the subject, lumberjack! Did you do something dirty with the twizzler boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First things first, he's not a twizzler" Donna defended her almost boyfriend "And no, we just made out, we're not even officially together yet"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two went out every single day in the last seven days, Donna" Jackie deadpanned "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not assuming anything, Jackie" Donna said "He should be the one making things official. I don't want to jump into conclusions and make a fool of myself"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right" Jackie said after a few seconds "Where are you two going tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we're not going out tonight" Donna said sheepishly "This outfit is for tomorrow"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie sent a death glare to her friend "And you couldn't have asked for my opinion tomorrow?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I was nervous!" Donna defended herself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie took a deep breath in order to calm herself. She has no right in being mad at Donna. If she was going on a date with Steven, she would be freaking out too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're forgiven" Jackie said "Can I go back to the basement now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped Steven would still be alone in there, so they could continue their chess match. She was finally winning and she wanted to see his face once she finally said "checkmate".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'll go with you. Eric must be up by now" Donna said, taking her hand and dragging her out of her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie was kind of disappointed by that. She wanted to be alone with Steven, but it's just Donna and Eric, they don't usually interrupt her moments with him. The problem was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AY!" She heard through the basement door and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she entered the basement she saw Steven tackling Fez onto the floor, while Eric and Kelso giggled from the couch. Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Donna asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fez nagged Hyde until he let him play chess with him" Eric explained, still laughing "But he flipped the board when he realized he was losing"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He forgot this is not candyland or monopoly" Kelso said "He actually broke the board, and Hyde is pissed. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>pissed"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie glared at the foreign little freak currently being held by Steven onto the floor, and she silently prayed for Steven to use more strength. She liked playing chess with Steven! It was their thing! What was she supposed to do now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She approached the duo and she placed a nice kick on Fez's shin. He whimpered in pain and Steven let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey" He said "So I assume you're pissed"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I am" She said, still glaring at Fez's limp figure "Foreigners" She mumbled under her breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we supposed to do now?" Jackie complained as she sat on the basement couch "Summer has barely started and our chess matches were the only thing keeping me from dying of boredom"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same, doll" Hyde muttered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric and Donna exchanged a knowing smirk. Donna was considering inviting Jackie and Hyde to join her date with Eric tomorrow, if she's lucky, they'd realize that that would be a double date and maybe something would finally happen between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except she knew Jackie. Jackie would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>go out with her and Eric, Hyde being there or not. She claimed that seeing them making out that time traumatized her for life. She's such a drama queen sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what we can do!" Kelso said, putting his hand up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last time you said that, Donna ended up throwing a party on her house" Eric said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and you got to makeout with her on that same party" Kelso argumented, making Donna blush furiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna and I also made over 200 bucks because of the party" Jackie said, and Donna glared at her "What? You know we did!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello! Does anyone care about my idea?" Kelso said, and everyone's attention was back on him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your idea, Michael?" Jackie asked, rolling her eyes. She's still pissed that Fez broke the chess board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go to six flags!" Kelso suggested, with a big, excited grin on his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not a shitty idea…" Hyde said, imagining how Jackie's white shirt would look after one of the water rides. He smirked to himself, now that would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> excuse to lend her his jacket, if he remembers correctly, she looks very good in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I bet I can get us in for free!" Jackie said, smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't get us in for free" Hyde said "This is corporate America, Jackie. People are all money hungry bastards"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm a pretty girl with a shrill and demanding voice and a dazzling smile" Jackie contradicted him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not wrong, but that ain't enough to get us in for free, doll" He said, and she didn't know if she's supposed to be flattered or offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't usually like feeding Jackie's enormous ego" Donna said "But it's true, she can get us in for free. I've seen it happening before"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would totally let you in for free, Jackie" Kelso said in a seductive tone, and Hyde wanted to punch him. Jackie just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Kelso" Hyde growled, then he turned to look at Jackie "And I stand by my statement"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh! How dare you doubt my persuasion skills!" Jackie indignantly protested "I managed to get Donna to wear lipstick on special occasions! </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>she carries a chapstick with her because of me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna rolled her eyes and hid a smile, snuggling closer to Eric, who seemed just as amused as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pick me up in my house in 30 minutes." Jackie said, taking her purse and Donna's hand, dragging her out of the couch and out of Eric's bony arms "I need to change my shirt, white shirts in amusement parks scream 'pervy boys trying to check you out on the water rides', and I'm not having that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde looked at the girl and smirked "Damn it, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always one step ahead, Steven." She smiled and skipped her way through the door with Donna reluctantly following her "See you in 30 minutes" She said before leaving the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I guess we're going to Six Flags" Eric said "I hope I can convince Donna to go to the tunnel of love with me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if Laurie would do it in the tunnel of love with me" Kelso said, and Fez frowned. Hyde just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kelso, Laurie has been avoiding you for over two weeks. I don't think you two are together anymore" Hyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She said she's getting her phone cleaned, Hyde!" Kelso said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Hyde laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you see anyone cleaning phones right now, Kelso?" Eric asked, incredulous at how dumb Kelso can be "I'm sorry pal, but I think my slutty sister just dumped you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did not!" Kelso protested</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes she did" Hyde said with a mischievous smirk "Now you have no girlfriends left, Kelso"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh!" His indignant shriek almost bursted Hyde's eardrums, he'll never understand how Kelso managed to achieve higher octaves than Jackie sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Jackie does that, he thinks it's cute. When Kelso does it, he just wants to throw a rock at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're acting like being free of my sister's devilish claws is a bad thing" Eric said "Now your chances of getting an STD are slightly lower"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're only bringing my mood down, Eric!" Kelso protested, and Hyde rolled his eyes and scratched his cheek. No one has ever told him that growing a beard would be so itchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who cares? Laurie is single!" Fez smiled and Hyde felt bad for the guy, having a crush in whorey Laurie must suck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That never stopped her from hooking up with random guys before" Eric said, and Kelso glared at him "What? You can't expect fidelity if you're not faithful! Hell, you dated two girls at once!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But girls aren't allowed to cheat, Eric! They don't even like sex!" Kelso answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you're a moron" Hyde said "A chauvinist moron. You should pay more attention to Donna's speeches Kelso, or you're never getting another girlfriend again"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who cares about her speeches? Have you seen her jugs?" Kelso dismissed Hyde's comment, and he rolled his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quit talking about her that way, Kelso!" Eric said, frogging the boy in the arm. Hyde smiled proudly at him "You're lucky she and Jackie are not here, they would've made you wear your ass as a hat by now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still here" Hyde said with a mischievous smirk, and Keldo gulped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we going to six flags or what?" The pretty boy moron asked, and Hyde snickered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure" Eric said "I'll need to fill up the gas tank before we have to pick up Jackie and Donna though, so let's go"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Hyde seemed pretty excited about the prospect of you wearing a white shirt to the water rides" Donna said with a smirk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, he was just kidding," Jackie said, grabbing a cute blue blouse. Perfect for her to tie a knot later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you, Jackie" Donna pointed out, and Jackie blushed "And you flirted back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did… I..." She mumbled, finishing up her makeup "Look, it doesn't matter. It's playful flirting, it doesn't mean anything to him, he just does it to tease me because we're friends"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm friends with him, and he never did it to me" Donna argued, and Jackie sighed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not the same, Steven and I have this connection and…" She started, trying to find the right words to explain "Ugh, you just don't get it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure you're the one that doesn't get it, Jackie" Donna said, giving her friend a sad smile. She knows better than to argue with Jackie, but she just wants to see her happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jackie could answer, they could hear a honk, and when Donna looked at the window she saw Eric's Vista Cruiser parked in front of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Saved by the bell" Donna said, looking at Jackie "We will continue this conversation later"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie sighed, she knows there's no getting out of that one, and that she was about to hear an earful later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever, she can deal with that lumberjack later, right now she needs to look foxy to impress St… the ticket guy. Yeah. Him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She applied one last layer of her cherry lipgloss and followed Donna out of the room, praying for Kelso to ride shotgun with Donna and Eric again. For no reason at all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They were all standing near the park's entrance, and Jackie reapplied her lipgloss while Donna held the compact mirror for her. She tied her shirt into one of those sexy knots, exposing a big part of her stomach. "So, how do I look?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you're about to get us in for free" Kelso smiled "No one can say no to that!" He said, pointing at her, and she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde didn't answer her question. He was too busy picturing dead puppies and playing an annoying ass ABBA song on his head in order to stay sane. Jackie was going to end up killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going" She said, straightening herself up "You guys stay here until I give you the sign"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What sign?" Eric asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When she starts to twirl her hair around her finger" Donna answered, and everyone looked questionably at her "What? I like six flags and I don't like spending money!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie smiled and went to talk with the security guards standing near the entrance. Apparently they're the ones who check out people's tickets and allow them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde observed how she added a little jaunt to her step, she looked like a freaking model on a catwalk, and she was already attracting some eyes on her. Male eyes. And Hyde wanted to rip them all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't deny how hot she looks, with her pretty pouty lips and her stomach exposed… he wanted to grab her in his arms and make her his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think about the dead puppies again. He's been doing that a lot whenever he's near her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at her…" Eric muttered, looking at a how Jackie was giggling and how the security guy seemed completely hypnotized by her. He can't deny how attractive she is, but she's nothing like his Donna "She really is the devil, it's like she's hypnotizing him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hot girls tend to do that, man" Kelso said, and Fez nodded in agreement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you guys it would work… look!" Donna said, pointing at her "She's twirling her hair on her finger, let's go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him with her. The three other boys followed them, and they all snuck inside the park while Jackie distracted the guy. Hyde saw her placing her hand on top of the guy's hand and noticed how he instantly smiled and let her inside the park with a big dumb grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was divided between kicking the guy's ass and congratulating Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Jackie showed up near them with a smug smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologize, Steven" She said, crossing her arms, and giving him a cocky look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh… no" He answered, and she glared at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologize now!" She stomped her foot and he had to bite back a smile. He needs to stop finding her small tantrums cute, man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I admit I was wrong will you stop nagging me?" He asked, looking annoyed, but she knew him better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes" She answered with a smile "Now apologize for doubting my manipulation skills!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I'm sorry I doubted your manipulation skills, Jackie" He said robotically, but she still smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Now, you're going to make up for it by going to the tea cups with me!" She said, grabbing his arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just had to choose the lamest ride of the whole park, didn't you?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded like a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and you're going with me" She said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go to this new rollercoaster!" Kelso suggested, and pointed at the ride. It had a 90 degree angle drop and Jackie went pale. She never went on a rollercoaster before, and she's pretty sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>rollercoaster is going to end up killing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, that's a nice ride!" Hyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but the line is huge!" Donna said, and Jackie let out a breath, relieved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's what we're going to do: we're going to go on the other rides for now, and when the rollercoaster line clears up we'll go there" Eric said, and everyone nodded in agreement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, if you all excuse us, Donna and I are going to the tunnel of love" Eric said, smiling and wrapping his arm around Donna's shoulders "Should we meet down here at five? Then we'll grab some food and after that we can check the rollercoaster line again"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded in agreement again, and Donna smiled "Then it's settled, see everyone at five!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the gang of six became a gang of four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go Fez, there's this candy stand in here and the girl that works there is absolutely hot!" Kelso said, dragging a ecstatic Fez to the other side of the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there were two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like you're stuck with me, princess" Hyde said, smiling at Jackie, who was trying really hard to contain her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's a yes to the tea cups?" She asked with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like someone cut off his balls, but he couldn't say no to that face. "Only if you let me choose the next ride"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" She said, grabbing his hand as they started to walk through the park</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I promise it's not going to be any rollercoaster for now" He said "You were scared shitless when Kelso mentioned that we should go to that ride"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You noticed that?" She asked sheepishly "Well, can you blame me? That thing has a 90 degree angle drop, Steven! It's like, physically impossible for a human being to survive that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled "It wouldn't be so popular if it wasn't a safe ride, Jackie. Let's go with the whole gang later, it'll be fun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… I'll think about it, okay?" She said and he nodded. Her face brightened when she saw the tea cups and he frowned. The damn tea cups are pink with flowers in them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be the death of me, doll" He said as she dragged him to the ride.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She looks so cute with her little tiara, he couldn't stop looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She claimed that the water ride messed up her hair, so she bought the tiara at the gift shop, and he's been trying to avoid drooling all over her since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've been holding hands all day, and neither of them wanted to let go. They sat together at all the rides, and she hid her face on his chest during the ones she considered scary. He didn't even pretend it annoyed him, he just hugged her back and enjoyed the feeling of being this close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a pretzel. That's right. Steven Hyde bought a pretzel, shared it with a chick, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. This is beyond a crush, he's pretty sure she just crawled her way into his brain or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's almost five" She said, almost gloomily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go meet the other dumbasses to eat" He said, and they made their way to the place they agreed to meet earlier. Everyone was already there waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie noticed the small hickey on Eric's neck and laughed "Did you have fun?" She asked, and Donna blushed while Eric smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah" He answered, while Fez and Kelso went to take a closer look to the hickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn Donna, this is a nice hickey!" Kelso said, making Donna blush even more and making Jackie and Hyde laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me" Fez said, approaching Donna "May I have a hickey, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna gave him a stupid look "No"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?" He pouted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie?" The weird kid turned to look at Jackie, who grimaced and hid her head on Hyde's chest. Fez did not noticed how Hyde was shooting daggers with his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ew, no!" She said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, I would shut up if I were you" Eric said, pointing at Hyde, who was currently thinking on how to commit murder without getting caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fez gulped and smiled "So, shall we eat?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fez went to grab a table, while everyone went to one of the food stands to grab something. Jackie and Donna ordered corndogs, while the guys opted for burgers and fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie was going to order herself a drink when Hyde passed his to her without a word. She sent him a confused look and he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've ordered a large one, we can share" He said, and she smiled, taking a sip of his pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what did everyone do today?" Eric asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently you and Vampira had plenty of fun" Hyde said, and Jackie covered her mouth with her hand in a failed attempt to repress a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but…" Eric stuttered, but Fez interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kelso and I spent the whole day at the candy stand" He said with a big smile "My wallet is almost empty, but Kelso made out with the hot girl who works there and I've got to eat candy </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>watch a show" He said with a perverted smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was a win-win for both of us" Kelso said with a big grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you haven't actually been to any rides?" Jackie asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, that chick was a pretty good ride" He answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, let me get this straight. I got us all in for free for Michael to spend the whole day making out with a girl while Fez watched, and Donna and Eric to spend the whole day on only one ride making out and giving each other hickeys?" She asked incredulously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, pretty much" Kelso answered "Why, you jealous?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie grimaced "Ew, no! It was just a tremendous waste of my beauty!" She said "I had to flirt with an old guy for nothing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, not for nothing" Hyde said "We had fun" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled "Yes we did. You know why, Steven? Because we are smart. We got in for free and we mocked the system by going on almost all the rides without paying a thing. Next time, you're all paying. Except Steven"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're no fun!" Kelso protested, while Hyde smiled proudly at his doll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I taught you well, grasshopper"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Here" He said, begrudgingly handing her a big pink stuffed elephant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie placed her hand in her heart, and smiled at him "Did you win this for me? You said, and I quote, that you were going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>'take a leak'</span>
  </em>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I didn't win this for you..." He said, trying to scowl, but that's almost impossible when he's near her "I stole it after I went to the bathroom"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" She said, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I loved it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again, the tingly feeling. He wondered if his mouth would tingle too if he kissed her, and he almost turned his face to the side to find out, but he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…" He said uncomfortably, she was staring at him with those big, beautiful mismatched eyes of hers and smiling at him, and he wanted to kiss her more than anything "It was nothing" He said after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyde, Jackie! The rollercoaster line is almost empty, let's go!" Kelso called them, running to the rollercoaster with Fez by his side, and Jackie froze. She was hoping they'd forget about that damn rollercoaster by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally, I've been waiting all day" Hyde said with a small smile. He noticed how Jackie didn't look excited at all "Still scared, doll?" He asked softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of…" She answered honestly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can skip that ride if you want to" He offered, but she shook her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we're going. You've all been waiting all day for that line to clear up and I don't want to ruin it for you" She said, and he grabbed her hand in his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Jackie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going" She said, looking determined "I never really went to a rollercoaster before, maybe it's not as bad as I think"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's awesome" He said, smiling encouragingly at her "And I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You're going to dig it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then" She smiled, he intertwined their fingers together and they made their way to the line. The whole gang was already waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna smiled at her friend, of course Hyde would convince her to ride the rollercoaster with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're almost next" Fez said excitedly "Ah, my first rollercoaster ride! I'm so excited that my stomach hurts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much candy have you eaten today, Fezzie?" Jackie asked curiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lots of it" He answered with a big smile "This is the candy heaven!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're riding with Kelso" Hyde said, pulling Jackie closer to him. She snuggled closer to his side and he gave her a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think he'll kiss her today?" Donna whispered in Eric's ear, and he laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sure hope so, this is starting to get frustrating" He whispered back "I've never seen Hyde like this before"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I've never seen Jackie like this" Donna answered "It's nice"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it is" He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still scared?" Hyde asked, and Jackie smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not as much now that you promised you wouldn't let anything happen to me" She answered "My hero" She joked, and he rolled his eyes, trying to hide an amused grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that" He said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you are!" She teased him, knowing how he gets uncomfortable in these situations "My scruffy, brave hero…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hyde could continue with their playful banter, some guy bumped into Jackie, making her drop her new stuffed animal to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, watch it!" Hyde said, wrapping his arm around Jackie's waist protectively</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, princess" The guy said, leering at Jackie. He looked like he was about their age, but Hyde had never seen him before "Didn't know they let angels inside amusement parks" He said, not noticing how Hyde was fuming. The rest of the gang did, and they all came closer in case they needed to separate a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh… Thanks?" Jackie said, noticing how Steven was tensing up and how he tightened his grip on her. If this guy doesn't take a hint soon, things can get very bad very quickly "Steven, I don't think I want to go on this ride after all, let's go"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not, angel? I was hoping you'd sit with me, or on me" He laughed, and one of his friends tried to say something to him, obviously trying to avoid a fight. Eric noticed how Hyde's face was getting red with repressed rage and placed his arms on his shoulders, trying to avoid the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chip, leave it man" The other guy said, but Chip gave him a smug smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, this is the hottest chick I've ever seen! And look at how she's dressed like a whore, man! She's basically asking for it!" He said, still laughing, and Hyde's fists tightened. Then the guy decided to slap Jackie's ass, making her jump in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, that's it!" Hyde said before shrugging Eric's hands off him and lunging forwards, giving the guy a swift punch in the face. He could feel his nose breaking under his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven!" He heard Jackie's voice when Chip managed to throw a punch back, but he couldn't stop thinking about the smug look on this asshole's face when he slapped Jackie's ass and called her a whore because of the clothes she was wearing. So they just kept punching each other - Hyde was clearly having the upper hand - until he felt someone restraining him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kelso, let me go!" He growled "I'm not finished with this jackass yet"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, just calm down" He heard Kelso saying, but all he could think about was more ways to hurt this Chip guy who was currently laying on the ground "If you keep going like this you're gonna end up killing the dude"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Hyde said, trying to escape Kelso's arms. Chip's friend grabbed him from the floor and dragged him out of there before security arrived, knowing better than to leave him near Hyde by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when Hyde heard Jackie's muffled sobs, and he noticed that his doll was currently crying on Donna's arms. His posture instantly softened, but before he could go to her two security guards approached the group. One of them was the one Jackie flirted with in order to get them in without paying. Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on in here?" One of them asked, and Eric explained to him how this Chip guy sexually harassed Jackie in front of them and how Hyde lost his temper because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this true?" The guard asked, and Hyde nodded. That's when he noticed that he had a small scratch on his cheekbone, and that some blood was dripping from it. He also noticed that his hand was also pretty banged up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever. The other guy looked much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's the other guy?" The guard asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His friend dragged him out of here before you arrived" Eric answered "He's pretty banged up, I'm sure you'd find him if you look hard enough"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it really necessary to get into a fight right in the middle of a family friendly park?" The guard asked, looking frazzled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He groped my chick right in front of me, man! What the hell did you expect me to do?!" Hyde argued, and the guard sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I get it, but there's children in here. This is not the place to get into a bloody fight." The guard said calmly "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde took a deep breath, he hadn't done anything wrong, and he was more than pissed that the guard didn't see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven, let it go" He heard Jackie's worried voice, she left Donna's arms and stood next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just go, Hyde" Forman said "We already went on every fun ride anyways"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" He relented, and let Jackie drag him away from the small crowd that formed around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told the security guard that Jackie is his chick. Jackie is not his chick, as much as he wants her to be, she's not. Because he doesn't have the balls to actually ask her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still sniffling as the gang made their way to the parking lot, and he wanted to comfort her, he just didn't know how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait here, I'll go grab you an ice pack" She said as they were almost at the pa</span>
  <span>rking lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, there's no need…" He started, but she interrupted him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes there is" She said, wiping her face "It'll only take a minute, I'll go to that small food stand over there, they probably have ice"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go with you" Forman offered, surprising everyone. Donna couldn't repress a smile, Eric and Jackie argued a lot, but deep down she knew they liked each other. They're kind of like siblings who are at each other's throats all the time, but would kill anyone who dared to mess with them other than themselves, if that makes any sense. "You can start up the car, it'll only take a minute" He said, handing the keys to Hyde and going with Jackie, placing a hand on the small of her back.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Can I take this thing off now?" Hyde asked, lifting the ice pack out of his bruised hand as Eric parked the car on the driveway. He already dropped Fez and Kelso at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mrs. Forman is the nurse, she's deciding that" Jackie answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon Jackie, she doesn't need to know" Hyde said, but she silenced him with a glare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's either my mom or a hospital, man" Eric said apologetically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm fine!" He protested, as Jackie dragged him into the Forman's kitchen, followed by Donna and Forman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Forman promptly stopped drying the dishes and ran to Hyde's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God Steven, what happened?" Mrs. Forman asked, grabbing his face on her hands to check the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did your dumbass get into a fight?" Red asked, annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh… I think I'll head to the Hub, Donna?" Eric said awkwardly, and without saying a word, Donna followed him out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" Hyde said, grimacing when Mrs. Forman forced him to sit on one of the kitchen chairs "But I'm fine"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not!" Mrs. Forman said, showing up with a first aid kit and removing the ice pack off his hand "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hyde could think of an excuse, Jackie decided to speak up for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some guy called me names and… well… groped me on the line for the rollercoaster" She said, lowering her gaze to the floor, looking embarrassed "And Steven here couldn't wait for security to arrive, he just had to punch the guy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my poor, romantic, Steven!" Mrs. Forman said, hugging him. "Your hand should be fine, by the way. Just need to clean a couple of scratches in it and that's it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red smirked at the boy he considers to be his son, he raised him well "Atta boy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Jackie protested "He's hurt! He shouldn't have done that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's my cue to leave" Red said, going to the living room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, honey" Mrs. Forman said, clutching the first aid kit "But he only did it because he cares about you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie's eyes softened, and she sighed before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I?" Jackie asked, pointing at the small kit on her hands, and Mrs. Forman just smiled and nodded, handing the smaller girl the first aid kit and leaving the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde looked into Jackie's beautiful mismatched eyes and noticed how red they were. They were red because of him, because he made her cry. He instantly felt like shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could apologize for making her cry, Jackie started to talk, while grabbing what he assumed to be medicine from the first aid kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got some serious anger issues, Steven" Jackie said sternly "Give me your hand"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've punched many people before Jackie, my hand will be fine" He said, but she was not having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care, give me your hand"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" He mumbled, as she analyzed his bruised hand with her dainty fingers. She sighed before grabbing a piece of cotton with some antiseptic on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could've got seriously hurt, Steven" She said, while tending his hand gently "Next time, let security deal with it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was I supposed to do, Jackie? Let the guy maul you until those lazy ass security guards arrived?" He asked indignantly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a sweet little innocent girl, Steven!" She said, delicately rubbing a weird kind of ointment on his bruised cheekbone "I can defend myself! Do you even know how dangerous it is to punch random people? What if he'd hurt you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would've dealt with it" He answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Steven. You don't know this guy. What if he had a knife, or a gun?" She asked, and grabbed his unbruised hand, softly running her thumb against his wrist. "You could've got hurt" She repeated in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't," He said softly, engulfing her tiny hand with his larger one. She gave him a pointed look and he sighed "The other guy was much worse"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Steven, I don't care, okay?" She sounded genuinely upset, and he felt like shit again "Just promise me you'll try to control yourself if that ever happens again. I don't want you to get hurt, I care about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words melted the heart he claims he doesn't have, the heart that's been more alive than ever since Jackie showed up in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for making you cry, doll" He said honestly "But I meant what I said earlier, alright? I will never let anything happen to you, I care about you too"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. She knew he wasn't sorry about the fight, but hearing him saying he cares about her… that made her want to wrap him in her arms and never let go. But that doesn't make it what he did right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She delicately ran the pad of her thumb over the small scratch on his cheekbone, and he closed his eyes at her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven, I get why you did what you did" She said "But please, just promise me that you'll try to control your temper if something like that ever happens again, please"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright" He said after a few seconds, opening his eyes to look at her "I promise"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" She said, closing the first aid kit and getting her purse from the top of the kitchen counter "I should leave now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need a ride?" He offered, wanting some more alone time with her. She still looked upset, and he doesn't want her to be upset with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's okay, I'm sleeping at Donna's tonight" She said, giving him a sad smile "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Go get some rest"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could think of something else to say, she kissed his forehead and left through the sliding door.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He couldn't sleep. It's still early, and he couldn't stop thinking about Jackie, so he stayed on his chair in the basement, reflecting on the day's events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if she's really upset with him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's sorry he didn't try harder to control his temper, and he's sorry Jackie had to see the whole thing, but he's not sorry for punching that guy, he got what he deserved. He doesn't regret teaching him a lesson, no one insults Jackie in front of him and gets away with it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that he's getting territorial and that his thoughts sometimes don't even make sense, Jackie is not even his girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's the hand?" Donna asked as she entered the basement with Eric by her side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better" He answered, hoping they would let the subject go "Jackie just went to your house, is she all alone there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, my parents are home. And I've just stopped by to see her, she went to take a bath, she's really bummed" She answered, and Hyde groaned internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crap" He mumbled "She's still upset?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll be fine, she's just worn out, it's been a long day" She answered "Don't worry, she's not upset with you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde let out a breath, relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna noticed that, and she sighed. If Jackie knew what she was about to do, she would kill her. She gave Eric a look, and he understood she wanted to talk with Hyde alone. He left the basement, mumbling something about seeing if his mother made cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm only going to say this once" Donna said "I'm breaking the girl code here, Hyde! Jackie is going to kill me! But I can't take it anymore so…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, hold on" He interrupted her "Girls have a code too?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear lord…" She muttered, boys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumb "Focus Hyde! Jackie likes you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at Donna for a few seconds, completely dumbfounded by her statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She… what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She likes you! She's been liking you for a while now and the fact that you haven't noticed it yet makes me seriously question your intelligence!" She yelled, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh…" He mumbled, trying to assimilate the new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First he and Jackie behaved like a couple on Six Flags, and neither of them was drunk or high, so they couldn't hide behind that excuse anymore. Then, some sleazy asshole groped her on the line of the rollercoaster, even though she was holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand, it's like the guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get beat up. And to finalize the day, they got kicked out of the park and now Jackie's upset because she was afraid of him getting hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy crap. She likes him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyde?" He heard Donna's voice and focused his attention back on her "Are you high?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not high" He defended himself "I was just trying to process the new information"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't said a thing for like, 5 minutes" She said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry" He mumbled, he was still dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you going to do about it?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't really thought about that part" He confessed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you better think of something quick" She said "Because Jackie thinks you would never like her that way"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie Burkhart, the most confident and badass chick he knows, thinks he wouldn't like her? How on earth can she possibly think that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's beautiful, and cute, and adorable in general. But she's also feisty, and smart and kind of a rebel, if you disregard her love for capitalism. How can someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would she think that?" He asked, genuinely confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the hell am I supposed to know? She's Jackie, she's crazy!" Donna said, raising her hands in frustration "She thinks you only want to be her friend and that she's not your type. She said, and I quote </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Steven's type are blondes, with big boobs and whorey, he would never like me!'</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She said, trying to imitate Jackie's shrill voice and rolling her eyes "Honestly, you two are so dumb! I want to smack you both on the head!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at Donna, finding himself speechless for the first time in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are supposed to say something right now!" Donna yelled, startling him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she's so annoyed by this whole situation, then she's probably not lying. She's probably just as fed up as he was about her and Forman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that Jackie Burkhart actually likes him, and wants to be more than his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fantasized about having her for so long, but he never thought he would actually have a chance with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he looked at Donna and smiled, a genuine smile. "Thank you, Donna"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at him "That's it, you're not going to do something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am" He said, not fighting the dumb grin that's currently on his face "And you won't tell Jackie a thing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay… then I guess my work here is done" She said, losing the tension on her shoulders and smiling "Wow, I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better now! I'm going to go see Eric!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have fun" Hyde said, grinning at the red head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I will" She replied, already halfway through the stairs "And you better really do something, or I'll kick your ass!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and watched her figure leaving the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he's gonna do something alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Jackie likes him. And she deserves to know that he likes her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this chapter from scratch in 5 days, and I'm really proud of myself! I hope everyone liked it, the next five or six chapters are literally almost done, since I've written them a while ago.</p><p>Also, about Kelso, I'm sorry if he sounds like an ass, but that's literally how the show displayed him. Don't worry, I plan on developing Kelso's character in this story, Brooke is going to show up eventually and he's going to learn how screwed up his ideals are at some point. I know probably not many people care about that, because the main focus of this story is Jackie and Hyde, but I felt bad writing some of Kelso's lines.</p><p>This chapter was so fun to write! I had doubts about how to pull Hyde's head out of his ass, Writerperson500 mentioned something about having Donna blowing up on him on a comment, and I LOVED the idea, so I wrote it! I hope you liked it.</p><p>I know I ramble a lot on the notes, and sorry about that, I just get too excited sometimes! </p><p>Oh, and remember what I said about creating a <a href="https://zeppelin-and-unicorns.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>? I did it, and I'm really digging it so far! I would LOVE to interact more with you guys in it, so if you want to follow me, or send me an ask, I would be really happy.</p><p>Seriously, if you want to send me an ask asking me for updates or sneak peaks of my future stories, I would love that. I've created that blog because I really want to interact more with you guys!</p><p>I hope everybody liked this chapter, please leave a comment telling me what your favorite part was! See you again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter fourteen: The Breaking Point</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd never thought it would be this hard to ask a girl out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been three days since the incident on Six Flags, three days since he decided he would man up and ask the most beautiful girl in Point Place out, and he hadn't been able to catch her alone since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was starting to get seriously pissed. He thought Donna was on his side, and that now that she's dating Forman, Jackie would have more free time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't have been more wrong. Donna's been asking Jackie for opinions on her outfits 24/7, and she asked Jackie to do her makeup every night before her dates with Forman. And like that wasn't enough, the basement was filled with people all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric and Donna decided that the basement was their place to cuddle and hang out before their dates, and Fez and Kelso only left the basement late at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like he hadn't seen Jackie, she hangs out with everyone, but he hadn't been able to catch her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, he couldn't shake the feeling that she's purposely avoiding him. Was she still upset about him punching the asshole?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to make everything worse: it was currently one of the hottest days in Wisconsin. He barely slept at night, his thoughts about Jackie and the heat kept him awake, and to say he was grumpy would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed before getting out of bed. He needs a cold shower now, otherwise he might go insane, he felt like he was being boiled alive in his windowless room on the back of the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, Jackie is not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason he takes hot showers now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom, he needed to figure out a way to talk to Jackie alone today, no matter what.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jackie opened her eyes and sighed. It was 9 in the morning and she was already frustrated, because she just had another dirty dream about Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not enough that she spent half of the night awake, thinking about him, no no, she just had to have a dirty dream about him when she finally managed to go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting harder and harder to pretend like she doesn't have feelings for him every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't know how the hell she managed to control herself for so long. She wanted to throw herself at him, she wanted to kiss every inch of his stupid bearded face, she wanted to yell at him for being so sexy and making her so horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven is turning her into a female version of Fez, and she wanted to hate him for it. But she couldn't, because he's Steven and he's the nicest guy she's ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's been trying her best to avoid staying alone in the same room with him, because she doesn't know if she can control herself. She knows she's losing her subtlety, he probably realized she has feelings for him by now, but honestly, can he blame her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell is she supposed to pretend like he's not the sexiest guy alive when he keeps walking around with his stupid tight concert shirts? How the hell is she supposed to control herself and not throw herself at him every time he gives her one of his mischievous sexy grins? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, she hasn't forgotten about the incident on Six Flags. She was angry at him for putting himself at risk like that, but the anger faded away and now she can't stop thinking about how that was probably the most romantic thing she's ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was right out of a fairytale. The scruffy knight in the shining armor beats the crap out of the asshole who was a jerk to the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time she looks at his slightly bruised cheekbone she remembers how he said he cared about her and all of her horniness was multiplied by a hundred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned out loud and threw her stuffed unicorn at the wall. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>not fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Donna mumbled sleepily and Jackie cursed herself. She was so frustrated with herself that she forgot that her favorite lumberjack slept over because of her parents' fights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing" Jackie answered "It's this stupid heat"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me about it, thank God for your ceiling fan" Donna said "I wouldn't have slept at all if it wasn't for it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least you slept" Jackie muttered "I barely did, so I just want to let you know that I'll be cranky today"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great" Donna grimaced "Just focus your bitchiness on Fez and Kelso today, please"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" Jackie said "But I'm not promising anything, your stupid boyfriend annoys me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not my boyfriend" Donna replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might as well be" Jackie said "If he doesn't make things official between you two soon I am going to kill him, just to let you know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted" Donna said, leaving the bed "I'm going to the guest bathroom to take a cold shower"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Jackie answered "I'm going to take a cold shower too, it makes the hair shinier. Then we're grabbing something to eat and we'll head to Eric's. I need to unload my bitchiness on someone or I'll explode"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal" Donna said, leaving the room to take her shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie sighed and went to choose an outfit for the day, something that'll make the heat more tolerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe something that can get Steven's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to die!" Eric groaned as he placed a frozen bag of peas on the back of his neck "It's Wisconsin! This is supposed to be a cold state!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot" Fez said, and everyone glared at him "What? In my country, this is our winter"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your country </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Hyde asked "I feel like I'm gonna melt, man"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, even Jackie is sweating" Donna said and Jackie glared at her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't sweat, I glisten!" She protested, making Donna, Hyde, Eric and Fez chuckle slightly. Donna, Eric and Fez were laughing at her stubbornness, but Hyde was laughing at her cuteness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If the devil itself is sweating, than that means that this might be the hottest day in the history of Point Place" Eric said, and Jackie shot daggers at him with her eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hot and I'm cranky. Do you really want me to activate my bitchy mode?" She said, and Eric scooted closer to Donna</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not activated?" Hyde teased her, and she directed her glare at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on my list" She sent him a pointed look, and started to search for something in her purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not looking for your gun, are you?" Fez asked apprehensively</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just a scrunchie" She said, smiling victoriously when she found what she was looking for. She made the bambi eyes at Donna, who sighed and helped her put her hair up "I don't know what I was thinking, it's too hot to wear my hair down today"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde wasn't paying much attention, Jackie was wearing the shortest shorts he'd ever seen and a tank top. And now her neck was exposed and he wanted to glue his lips into it. He's dying to taste her, if only he could be alone with her for two freaking seconds…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ay, the heat melted my candy!" Fez lamented, taking a smooched candy bar from his back pocket and pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You carry candy in your pockets?" Hyde asked, disgusted "More specifically, you carry </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolate</span>
  </em>
  <span> candy in your back pocket?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, Hyde!" Fez explained dumbly "It's not socially acceptable for men to walk around with purses, so my pockets are all I have"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie started to laugh "Fez, can you stand up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to take a better look at pepe?" Fez asked, standing up and making his stallion face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn around, Fez" Hyde said with a big smirk on his face, and Fez did as he was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric, Donna, Hyde and Jackie all exploded with laughter when they saw the big brown stain on Fez's white pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only with you, man" Eric said, laughing hysterically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not understand!" Fez looked confused at them "What is so funny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fez, you have a huge chocolate stain on your butt" Jackie said, wiping her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not a good place to have chocolate stains, man" Hyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ay, no…" Fez mumbled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone kept laughing, when Kelso barged into the basement, with an excited grin on his face and a camera on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, guess what?!" He said spastically "Laurie is sunbathing in the driveway!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde, Eric, Donna and Jackie grimaced, and Fez smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you tell us that?" Eric asked, disgusted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Laurie is wearing like, the smallest bikini ever!" Kelso replied "So I ran back to my house and grabbed my polaroid!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me get this straight, Laurie dumped you, yet, you're still going to creep on her?" Hyde asked with a frown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's a hot chick in a bikini, Hyde! What else was I supposed to do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be a normal human being" Jackie muttered in disgust</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, I'm going! Fez, wanna join me?" He asked, then he looked at Fez and laughed "Dude, did you just shit your pants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's chocolate, you fool!" Fez yelled looking annoyed and embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelso just laughed, and used his camera to take a picture of Fez's stained butt, making everyone laugh again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie was also laughing, but she grimaced when she noticed a couple drops of actual sweat on her face. She quickly wiped it off and decided to grab a popsicle on the deep freeze, the heat was almost killing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up while everyone still laughed at Fez's misfortune, and Kelso held the picture in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to show this to Laurie!" Kelso exclaimed and ran upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You son of a bitch!" Fez yelled and ran behind Kelso, unknowingly shoving Jackie out of his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie got the wind knocked out of her, great, the last thing she needed was to fall into the hard basement floor and make a fool of herself in front of Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of hitting the hard floor, she felt strong arms quickly wrapping around her tiny waist and her heart started to beat frantically inside of her chest. She knew these arms very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Hyde saw Fez shoving Jackie out of his way, he acted purely on instinct. He couldn't let her fall and hurt herself, so he quickly caught her and pulled her to his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" He asked her, and she nodded, adjusting herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quick shift made Hyde groan, he's been attracted to this girl for months and having her on his lap was waking up "Hyde Junior", if she felt that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to force himself into thinking about the day he saw a shirtless Red Forman, and the day he caught Donna's dad wearing a speedo, but it wasn't working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used every single inch of self control he had not to kiss her senseless, having her on his lap was making him crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Forman and Donna weren't there… Man, why the hell wasn't he able to be alone with her so he could properly ask her out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when the blood goes back into his brain, he'll realize that he could've asked her out right there, no one would even hear it, she was so close… But he couldn't think straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie's eyes widened when she noticed the position they were in, why did it feel so good? His lap was way more comfortable than any other seat in the basement, that's for sure. It was weird, good weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to get up, but her hormones were acting up and she needed to get up, because she might end up doing something very stupid…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she felt it. Holy crap. Was Steven…? Oh my God!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she was supposed to be embarrassed or something, but she wasn't. In fact, she was biting back a smile. If he was actually hard because of what happened, that means that he liked her, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie Burkhart was many things, she's bitchy, bossy, gorgeous, but she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> naive. She felt Steven's erection, and she also noticed his small groan and the way his breath hitched when she adjusted herself on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she's going to die of horniness, she might as well drag him straight to hell with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for catching me" She whispered, the boy only nodded, and she took a deep breath before discreetly rubbing herself into him. His breath hitched again and she saw his eyes clouding with lust behind his stupid sunglasses. She rubbed her ass into him one more time and whispered in his ear before heading back to the couch "And thanks for the compliment"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna and Eric watched the scene with amusement and shock. Donna has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen Jackie acting this way, and Eric has never seen Hyde like this. He felt bad for the poor guy, he must be having the worst case of blue balls ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde noticed Jackie's small grin and sighed. That girl is going to be the death of him. He closed his eyes and tried his best to hide behind his zen, but it wasn't working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie almost gasped out loud when she started to think straight again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she acted like a whore!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent Donna a pleading look and Donna got the message right away. She grabbed Jackie's hand, and mumbled a lame excuse before dragging Jackie out of the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sexual tension between them reached its peak today, and he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted her, and he wanted her badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, what the hell was that?!" Eric asked after the girls left the basement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Hyde played dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea what you're talking about, man" Hyde answered nonchalantly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cut the crap, Hyde! You can deny it all you want. But the world knows. Everybody around you knows. Even my mother thinks she's your girlfriend, so you stop acting like a dillhole and man up!" Eric yelled "Ask her out, man!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you say innumerable times that she's the devil?" Hyde asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, if you like the devil and the devil likes you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said Jackie and I shouldn't hook up, if I recall correctly, you mentioned something about the antichrist" Hyde said, his voice dripping with sarcasm </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that was before! Donna opened my eyes to the wonderful world of love" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde frowned at Eric's sentence, he can be such a girl sometimes "You and Donna have been dating for like, ten days"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how powerful love is, my friend" Eric smiled "I feel like a Jedi"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're weird" Hyde scowled and Eric just shrugged </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever man, you like her, you should ask her out" Eric said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde sighed "I will, alright? I'm just waiting for the right moment"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And when the hell will that be?" Eric asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know man, when we're alone! I'm not asking her out in front of everyone" He said and Eric nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donna and I are going to a date at The Hub in a couple hours" Eric said, and Hyde raised his eyebrow "Jackie will be alone"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde nodded, understanding what Eric implied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it" Hyde said, biting back a smile. He's asking Jackie out today "Now drop it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, man" Eric said and redirected his attention to the frozen bag of peas on his neck, moving it to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled when he noticed that Hyde was smirking to himself. He got his head out of his ass. Finally.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Donna, I can't take it anymore" Jackie said while threw herself on her best friend's bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could tell!" Donna said, sitting next to Jackie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to get a hold of myself because I swear to God I will end up jumping into him and…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna rolled her eyes. She thought Hyde would've made his move by mow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie" She interrupted her friend "Why don't you jump into him already? I'm sure he's going to like it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he's going to like it, I'm hot and he's a boy, with eyes!" Jackie pointed at herself "But I also refuse to be one of his whores, who he sleeps with and forgets about it the next day" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, you two flirt with each other 24/7, it's starting to get annoying" Donna sent Jackie a pointed look "If he's just interested in sex he wouldn't be flirting with you so much, he would be doing it with the whores you mentioned before. Besides, he might have told me that he likes you back" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie blushed furiously at the last statement "What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, don't be mad, but I blew up on him after Six Flags" Donna said "I got tired of seeing you two drooling all over each other and not doing anything about it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Jackie said, sitting on the bed and looking at Donna "What did he say? He actually likes me back?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does" Donna said with a small smile, and Jackie stared at her in disbelief "I'm pretty sure he's going to ask you out"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God!" Jackie said, covering her mouth with her hands in shock "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jackie. Hyde actually smiled when I said you liked him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God..." Jackie muttered, still in shock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie stayed in silence for almost two minutes straight, and she was starting to freak Donna out. Jackie's never quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna clapped her hands in front of Jackie's face, and Jackie glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to kill me?!" Jackie said "The wind created by your huge hands could've very well blow me away to China or something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you are abnormally small" Donna rolled her eyes "Now focus, Jackie! Hyde's going to ask you out! Are you not going to say anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Donna, I acted like a whore!" Jackie started to ramble "What if he stopped liking me because of that? What if he liked me because I was a lady and now I'm just a whore and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, shut up!" Donna interrupted, she knew Jackie very well to know that this could go on for hours, and she has a date with Eric "He still likes you, it was written all over his face!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Donna…" She started again, and Donna glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But nothing!" She said "Now you are going to be a good friend and help me get ready for my date with Eric!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Steven?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to talk to him alone, go look for him after we're done here" Donna said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie sighed impatiently "Fine! But you better let me do your makeup this time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackie, we're going out for lunch" Donna argued, and rolled her eyes when she saw Jackie's pointed look "Fine"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yay!" Jackie celebrated, and went to the bathroom to grab the supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she found herself alone, she almost squealed with joy. Steven likes her! He's going to ask her out! This had to be the best day ever.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm out" Eric said, adjusting his shirt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank God, I think I'll die if I have to smell your cologne for one more second" Hyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha, ha" Eric said, rolling his eyes "I just hope I don't soak my new shirt with sweat" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forman, go" Hyde said, annoyed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" Eric said "I'm picking Donna up now. And Jackie will be alone. All alone"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got it man, go!" Hyde replied and Eric left the basement with a smug grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hyde found himself alone he sighed. He doesn't get why the hell he's so nervous, he asked plenty of girls out in his life, and he scored with almost every single one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jackie is… Jackie is different. He didn't want to be with her just to nail her, he wanted a relationship. He wanted to be called her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes him feel all kinds of things and he actually enjoys being near her on a daily basis. So much that he misses her when she's not around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paced around the basement for a few minutes, trying to gather the nerve to go find Jackie and just get this over with already. He removed his shades and placed them on the center table before leaving the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Donna left the house to go find Eric, Jackie stayed in front of the mirror for a few seconds, making sure she looked good. She reapplied her cherry chapstick and adjusted her ponytail before leaving the Pinciotti's house, it's time to find Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde saw Jackie walking through the Forman's driveway, heading into the basement. She hasn't noticed him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, this is it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jackie!" He called her, and she looked at him and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, she was standing in front of him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how can someone smell so good even on a heat wave?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Steven, what's up?" She said, trying to sound nonchalant, and she cursed herself. She doesn't say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'what's up', </span>
  </em>
  <span>what is wrong with her? It's like her brain stops functioning properly whenever she's near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, he wanted her to see the honesty in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be ready at 7" He said, and she stared at him with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, ready for what?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm taking you on a freakin date" Hyde said, and she widened her eyes in surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She muttered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is this really happening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going on a date tonight" He said simply, ignoring the butterflies on his stomach. Thank God for his zen. She just stared at him in disbelief and he smiled at her "I'll pick you up at 7 doll, is that alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" She mumbled, still confused at the whole situation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, see you then" He said, and to end his statement, he quickly pressed his lips against hers — just long enough to leave her (and him) wanting more. Then he reluctantly pulled away and headed back to the basement, turning back to look at the confused girl in the driveway and smirking devilishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, that's her payback for grinding into him earlier, and payback is a bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his lips tingling and he couldn't repress a smile. That kiss lasted a second and it was already the best kiss he'd ever had. He couldn't wait for their date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie watched Hyde's retreating figure in shock, and placed her fingers into her lips. It was just a quick peck, but it woke up every single part of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she smiled. She needed to find an outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was small compared to the other ones, and I'm sorry about that, please don't kill me.<br/>The next chapter will be 100% dedicated to their first date, and I can't wait to share it!</p><p>Thank you all so much for all the lovely comments and all your support, it really means a lot and inspires me to write more, so really, thank you.</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://zeppelin-and-unicorns.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for updates on how my stories are going if youd like!</p><p>See you all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sundresses and Jean Jackets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter fifteen: Sundresses and Jean Jackets</strong>
</p><p>All Jackie could hear was the noise of her clogs on the pavement as she gracefully walked to The Hub. She needed Donna and she needed her <em>now</em>, Eric would just have to deal with it.</p><p>She didn't even care that she was sweating, she didn't even care that she was practically running and almost burning alive (it was a really hot day), she didn't even care that some creepy guy whistled at her when he saw her walking around in those tiny shorts and a tank top. Nothing else mattered other than getting Donna to help her.</p><p>She heard the little bell ringing when she walked inside the local teen hangout place, and she searched for Donna desperately. It didn't take long for her to find her - she had a scrawny geek glued to her face.</p><p>"Okay, enough," Jackie said, breaking the couple's kiss and grabbing Donna's arm.</p><p>"Jackie, what the hell?!" Eric protested</p><p>"Donna, this is a girl emergency" Jackie said, sending her a meaningful look.</p><p>"Jackie, I'm pretty sure I have pads in my purse if you need to…" Donna answered, ignoring Eric's squeal of 'ew, gross!'. Jackie simply raised an eyebrow at Donna, and she gasped.</p><p>"He asked you out? Or did you ask him out? What happened?" She asked with a smile on her face</p><p>"I'll tell you when you drop the geek and help me with my situation!" Jackie said, and Donna sighed.</p><p>"Sorry, Eric" The redhead said, pecking his lips quickly and grabbing her purse "I'll stop by the basement later"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Eric was more confused than ever, and turned to look at Jackie "We were in the middle of something here!"</p><p>"I don't care, let's go Donna!" Jackie said, dragging Donna out of her seat. For someone so small, she was surprisingly strong. </p><p>Donna sent Eric an apologetic look before leaving with Jackie, she'll see him later anyways.</p><p>"Okay, here's what we're going to do" Jackie said as they walked to her house "Steven never really specified where we're going, or what we're going to do, so I have absolutely no clue on what to wear! He didn't even tell me where he's picking me up! Ugh, he's so hot and complicated!"</p><p>"Jackie, get to the point" Donna said</p><p>"We're going to my house, and you're going to help me choose an outfit for my date with Steven" Jackie said "Then, we're going to your house so I can get ready there. I’m always there anyways, that’s probably where he’s picking me up"</p><p>"What time did he say he was going to pick you up?" Donna asked</p><p>"7" Jackie answered "So we have three hours"</p><p>"That's enough time" Donna replied</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Jackie said, exasperated "He didn't tell me where we're going, so how the hell am I supposed to know what to wear? You know how humiliating it would be if he takes me to a fancy restaurant and I show up wearing a shirt and jeans?" </p><p>"I don't think he's going to take you to a fancy restaurant" Donna gave her input</p><p>"You're missing the point, Donna! I need to find an outfit that's casual enough, in case we're going to a regular place, like the movies or something, but the outfit shouldn't be <em>that </em>casual, because what if he takes me to a fancy place? I need to find a middle ground, Donna!"</p><p>"Look, Jackie" Donna said as they walked inside the Burkhart manor "Hyde likes you already, he won't care about what you're going to wear"</p><p>"I'll make sure to say the same thing the next time I help you get ready to go out with Eric" Jackie replied</p><p>Donna sighed "You did tell me that, remember?"</p><p>"Ugh, whatever!" Jackie said, ignoring Donna's eyeroll</p><p>"But I'll help you anyways" Donna continued "Because I get what you're feeling"</p><p>"Thank you!" Jackie said, barging inside her room and looking inside her closet</p><p>"Now, can you please explain to me how he asked you out?" Donna asked curiously "I've been dying to know!" </p><p>"It was so weird, and <em>so </em>hot" Jackie sighed dreamily "I was going to give him a piece of my mind, after our talk and everything, and I ran into him when I was about to storm into the basement to yell at him"</p><p>"Keep going" Donna smiled</p><p>"When he saw me, he grabbed my hand and said that I should be ready at 7" Jackie continued "And I was like, really confused, Steven is a confusing guy! When I asked him, he said he was going to, and I quote, <em>'take me on a freakin’ date'</em>"</p><p>"Wow" Donna giggled "That's unconventional"</p><p>"And I was nervous, which was extremely weird, because I'm Jackie Burkhart, I'm amazing, I shouldn't stutter and act like an unpopular person in front of guys!" Jackie said indignantly, throwing some dresses on her bed "Then he smiled at me and my knees almost turned into jello, that stupid, cute smile of his always does that to me. He said he was going to take me on a date and pick me up at 7 if that's okay, and let me tell you Donna, it's definitely okay!"</p><p>"You two are going to be such a weird couple" Donna said</p><p>"You haven't even heard the best part. After that, he kissed me, Donna! He actually kissed me, on the lips!" Jackie said, smiling like an idiot</p><p>"He kissed you?!" Donna asked in awe "How was it?!" </p><p>"It lasted like, a second, but it was the best kiss of my life!" Jackie grinned to herself "I never felt like this before Donna. Never. My lips are still tingling"</p><p>"That sounds about right" Donna said "I feel the same way whenever I kiss Eric. Still, I'm so glad he actually asked you out! It took him long enough!"</p><p>"Tell me about it. I swear Donna, being near him without jumping into him was already hard before, but then he punched that Chip guy and…"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know" Donna said, then she looked at Jackie and smiled "Remember how we first met?"</p><p>"Of course, you went all <em>'lumberjacky'</em> and saved me" Jackie teased her with a small smile "What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Jackie, the Chip guy that Hyde punched is the same one that harassed you in second grade" Donna said "Remember? I made him eat dirt! I'm surprised it took me so long to realize that"</p><p>"Oh my God!" Jackie smiled "I didn't realize that!"</p><p>"I know! It's such a weird coincidence!"</p><p>Jackie nodded, not being able to wipe the smile off her face. Donna noticed that, and she couldn't help but be really happy for her friend, she deserves happiness, and she had a feeling that Hyde will make her very happy.</p>
<hr/><p>Hyde fiddled anxiously with his car keys, in exactly ten minutes he'll pick up Jackie for their date, and he was nervous as hell.</p><p>He wanted to kick his own ass; Jackie was turning him into a pansy. Every time he's around her, he just wants to hold her close to him and never let her go, that's a very 'Formany' behavior and he was disgusted with himself.</p><p>But what the hell was he supposed to do? That beautiful, stubborn midget wouldn't leave his mind since the Fleetwood Mac concert, months ago.</p><p>He already decided what he and Jackie were going to do for their date, and he hoped she liked it. He knows she's probably expecting him to take her to a fancy restaurant for dinner or something, but that just wasn't him.</p><p>So, he's taking her to the movies, then they're grabbing some takeout from Fatso Burger and going to a special spot in the woods. A place that he never really took anyone.</p><p>It was near Mount Hump, but it was kind of hidden, he's been going there for years and he's never seen anyone there. He found that place after Edna kicked him out of the house for the night one day, so she could be with one of her boy toys. It had a beautiful view from the woods and the lake, and sometimes he just goes there to smoke a joint and clear his mind.</p><p>He also hoped she'd enjoy the movie he picked. It was a rerun of The Exorcist. He knew she digged horror movies, they went to see a couple with the entire gang a few times, and he and Jackie spent the whole movie making fun of the awful gore and calling the protagonists dumb.</p><p>To say he was nervous would be an understatement, he never really bothered to take girls out on actual dates. Normally, he would just fuck then and leave, it was his thing, every girl in Point Place knew and enjoyed that. He wasn't boyfriend material.</p><p>But Jackie was different, man. So different. This wasn't about getting laid, he actually liked her and wanted to give this "relationship thing" a shot.</p><p>He glanced at his watch and noticed it was time, Jackie was probably ready by now. Crap, are his hands actually sweating?</p><p>He took his keys and his jacket and crossed the driveway all the way to the Pinciotti’s house. He and Jackie didn’t actually talk about where he was supposed to pick her up - he was too busy trying to get payback from earlier to ask her - but she was always at Donna’s, so he figured he’d try there first. </p><p>He took a deep breath and knocked at the front door, everything was so strange to him, he would die before admitting this out loud, but he waited for this day for so long, he couldn’t help but be afraid of messing things up.</p><p>What if she doesn’t like the movie? What if she’s expecting something fancy? What if he… </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly was jerked open, and he saw a familiar redhead standing on the other side, which was weird − he was expecting for Jackie to answer, or Donna’s weird dad.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be with Forman right now?” Hyde asked, not hiding his confusion</p><p>“Wow, I'm happy to see you too, Hyde” Donna said with an eye roll “I’ll meet up with Eric later”</p><p>“Oh” Hyde said, starting to fiddle nervously with his car keys “Where is Jackie?”</p><p>“She’s…” Donna started to answer but was interrupted by a familiar shrill voice.</p><p>“I’m here!” Jackie said, showing up by Donna’s side, and if it wasn’t for his zen, the floor would literally be covered with Hyde’s drool right now.</p><p>"Wow" He said, his mouth watering at the sight of her "You look beautiful"</p><p>She was wearing a simple black sundress, with red and white stripes on the skirt and on the cleavage, she was also wearing red high heel sandals. She looked absolutely stunning and Hyde couldn’t tear his eyes off her.</p><p>“Thank you” Jackie said with a sheepish smile, and Donna giggled; seeing her best friend acting all shy and cute was really weird and pleasing at the same time.</p><p>"C'mon" Hyde said with a small smile, offering his arm to her "We'll be late for the movie"</p><p>Jackie couldn't wash the grin off her face as she intertwined her arm with Steven's, she felt so giddy and at peace at the same time, it was a strange, but good feeling.</p><p>"You kids have fun!!" Donna yelled from the door as they walked to Hyde's car "No funny stuff or I'm putting <em>my </em>foot up <em>your </em>ass, Hyde!" </p><p>"I hear ya!" Hyde yelled back while Jackie laughed. Donna was such a goon, and a really good friend.</p><p>"So, we're going to the movies?" Jackie asked, still smiling as Hyde started the car</p><p>"Yup" He answered</p><p>"Oh, are you going to take me to see Grease?" Jackie asked, clapping excitedly, and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. ‘<em>Man, she's so freaking cute’.</em></p><p>"Good God, no" He replied, smirking when he heard her shrieking in indignation "I don't do musicals, doll"</p><p>Jackie tried to feign annoyance for a few seconds, but gave up when she saw him giving her one of those sexy smirks. Their date hasn't even started yet and she already wanted to jump into him. Besides, she knew Hyde wouldn't take her to see Grease, she knows him well enough to know that he would absolutely despise that movie.</p><p>"It was worth the shot" She shrugged, then Steven wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as he drove and she felt like shrieking again, this time, with joy.</p><p>“Remember the last time we came here, with the entire gang?” He asked, and she nodded, reveling on the feeling of his arm wrapped around her.</p><p>“How could I forget? Michael cried, Fez wouldn't pay attention to the movie because he wanted to see boobs, and Donna and Eric wouldn’t stop making out” Jackie answered “You and I were the only ones that actually watched the whole thing”</p><p>“Yeah” He said with a small smile. That happened about a week ago, and it was a pretty cool day. They were watching ‘The Texas Chainsaw Massacre’, and they spent the whole duration of the movie laughing and making jokes about the bad-plot and awful gore. “Well, we’re watching something like that again”</p><p>“A horror movie?” Jackie asked and he nodded. Huh, she was not expecting that, but hey, horror movies are actually excellent for a first date, she can pretend to be scared and hide her head in his chest, that would be awesome.</p><p>"There's a rerun of The Exorcist in the movie theater and we're watching it" He said</p><p>"Oh, I've never seen it, sounds great" She said</p><p>"You've never seen The Exorcist?" Hyde asked incredulously</p><p>"No, I don't like watching horror movies alone. Donna usually watches with me, but she said possessed people freak her out so…" </p><p>"Got it" He smiled "You're going to dig it, I saw it once a few years ago with Forman and Kelso. I think we were 13" Hyde commented and laughed "Forman slept in a sleeping bag in his parents’ room for a week after that, Red was pissed"</p><p>Jackie laughed with him "Eric's weird, I still don't understand why Donna likes him so much"</p><p>Hyde just smiled and tightened his grip on her, Jackie probably didn't get the irony of her statement. </p><p>Sure, Eric and Donna are different, but they aren't complete opposites like he and Jackie, and he likes her a whole lot more than he'd like to admit. They are supposed to be creepy and unnatural, but they surprisingly aren't, and just hanging out with her became his favorite thing.</p><p>They stayed in a very comfortable silence as he drove them to the movie theater, and when they arrived, he found out that he <em>really </em>liked holding her. So as soon as they were out of the car, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.</p><p>She smiled, their date barely started and it was already her best date ever. No one has ever made her feel this way before. Ever.</p><p>They walked hand in hand to the movie theater that was currently filled with teenage girls, including some of Jackie’s cheerleader friends.</p><p>Hyde glanced at Jackie, he wouldn’t admit this out loud, but he feared that she was going to be ashamed of him. He noticed how a few girls stared at them and tightened his grip on Jackie, who seemed to be unbothered by it.</p><p>“Can we get some caramel popcorn?” Jackie asked</p><p>“No, I hate caramel popcorn” Hyde said with a small grimace.</p><p>“Why?” Jackie asked curiously</p><p>“Popcorn is supposed to be salty” Hyde explained “That’s just how the universe goes, but us fat Americans just have to put sugar in it. Like, what’s the point, man? Why ruin something that’s already good for the sake of our laziness?”</p><p>“What?” Jackie stared at him in confusion “What does that have anything to do with being lazy?”</p><p>“See doll,” He started “Americans are just too damn lazy. Caramels by itself are good, popcorn by itself is also good, why don’t eat the popcorn <em>then </em>eat the caramel? Caramel popcorn was invented by people who are too lazy to eat the caramel after they’re done with the popcorn, and…”</p><p>Jackie was trying really hard to pay attention to his ramblings, but they are starting not to make any sense. It’s still cute when he gets all paranoid though, she was about to say something when someone approached them.</p><p>“Jackie? Hyde?” Jackie heard a familiar voice, and Kat Peterson was standing near them.</p><p>“Hey Kat!” Jackie said with a small smile</p><p>“Hey” Kat said, looking at the couple with a strange expression on her face “Are you two here to see Grease too?”</p><p>“No, Steven is taking me to see The Exorcist” Jackie answered excitedly, and Hyde couldn’t help but smile at her cuteness</p><p>“Oh, like a date?” Kat asked, and Hyde shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>“Yeah” Jackie replied with a small smile “Why?” </p><p>“Nice” Kat smiled and nodded at Jackie, who looked confused “He’s a good lay, Jackie! Just make sure not to go out with him in public next time!”</p><p>“What?!” Jackie shrieked; <em>her</em> Steven had sex with Kat?! Her mentor?! And how dare her ask her not to go out in public with him! Oh, she’s about to hear an earful…</p><p>“Oh, there’s my date!” Kat smiled and waved at the guy standing on the other side of the theater “It was nice catching up with you Jackie, see ya!” </p><p>Then she left, and Jackie turned to look at Steven, who was currently rubbing his temples.</p><p>“You hooked up with Kat?!” She asked, and he flinched. Yeah, he was fucked.</p><p>“Look, Jackie, it was way before I’ve met you and she didn’t mean anything” He said, but she was still glaring at him.</p><p>“She was my mentor! She made me head cheerleader! And you couldn’t have told me?” She complained</p><p>“There was no reason for me to tell you! It happened over a year ago!” He argued, and he cursed himself when he got to look at her. She looked genuinely hurt, but what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t going to lie to her.</p><p>“I thought we were friends” She said, and he grabbed her hand.</p><p>“We were… Dammit Jackie, we are friends!” He said, and looked into her eyes “But… Fuck, I always wanted more, okay? I like you, why would I mention my past <em>meaningless </em>flings to the girl I like?”</p><p>Jackie’s posture softened, and he breathed relieved.</p><p>“You like me?” She asked with a small smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back</p><p>“Yeah, I like you” He confessed “Never took a chick to the movies before, and that’s saying something”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really” He answered, and kissed her forehead “Are we good?”</p><p>“Yes” She replied, and interlaced her fingers with his again as they walked to the snack bar “And Steven?”</p><p>“Yeah doll?” He replied</p><p>“I like you too” She said sheepishly.</p><p>Hyde smiled and ordered their snacks for the movie, gently moving his arm to wrap around her waist.</p>
<hr/><p>“You’re not wearing sunglasses inside of a movie theater, Steven” Jackie said as they sat on their seats, taking his shades and placing them on the pocket of his jacket “How would you even be able to see the movie?”</p><p>“Hey, I can see <em>anything </em>with those shades on” He protested, but did not make a move to retrieve his sunglasses from his pocket.</p><p>“Yeah, alright” She scoffed, he was about to reply to her when the lights went off and the movie started.</p><p>The first 10 minutes of the movie were okay, Jackie wasn’t scared and Steven seemed pretty chill. They were sharing a bucket of popcorn – salted and buttery, as Steven liked it – and a large pop.</p><p>As the movie progressed, it surely started to get a lot grosser. When the girl peed on the floor, Jackie frowned. Hyde noticed her discomfort and chuckled slightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>Then the priest arrived, and some people inside the movie theater screamed at some scenes. Jackie wouldn’t say she was afraid of the movie – she knew everything was fake, but she couldn’t help but be extremely grossed out at some scenes.</p><p>She glanced at Steven, who seemed to be really enjoying the movie. She heard some more screams and smiled, it’s showtime.</p><p>“Oh my God, that was so scary!” She said, burying her face on his chest as he laughed. He still brought her closer to him, and she was about to milk this situation some more – maybe she could even suggest a makeout session as a distraction – when he decided to ruin the moment.</p><p>“Jackie, you’re not scared, I know you dig horror movies” He said, smirking at her while she glared at him.</p><p>“Fine” She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in frustration as she removed her head from his chest “You got me. You’re a mood killer”</p><p>His body immediately went cold after she removed her head from it, so he wrapped his arm around her again – tighter this time – and used his hand to lay her head back where it belongs; on the crook of his shoulder and neck, where he could smell her strawberry shampoo and lean his head against hers.</p><p>“I didn’t say you were supposed to leave” He said, taking the soda cup from the holder and offering to her “Here, have some more pop”</p><p>She smiled softly at him, her heart was beating so fast inside her chest right now, she honestly didn't know how she was able to answer him.</p><p>"Sure," She said, and he handed her the cup. “Thank you”</p><p>He responded with a small smile and a wink, then he used his free hand to gently stroke her hair and Jackie smiled. He’s so sweet, she didn’t even notice the gross things happening in the movie, she was too focused on inhaling his intoxicating sense, then the girl started to projectile vomit all over the place (including the guy’s face), and she decided that she needed to talk, otherwise she would start to feel nauseous and that was <em>definitely </em>not happening today. </p><p>"Ew" Jackie grimaced "That's probably the grossest thing I've ever seen. And so, obviously fake"</p><p>"It looks like they just stuck a hose down her throat” Hyde commented “I’ve read somewhere that they mixed pea soup and oatmeal to make the vomit look gross”</p><p>“I know I’m not usually scared of horror movies but this one is just… ew!” Jackie whined. Hyde smiled and continued to run his fingers through her hair as they watched the movie “I mean, look at that girl, Steven! Poor thing, who knew being possessed would make you so ugly...” </p><p>“Yeah I don’t think they’re worried about her looks, doll” Hyde said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating it.</p><p>“How can you eat while seeing this?” Jackie asked “I’m so grossed out I probably won’t eat until tomorrow”</p><p>“I’ve seen grosser things” He said nonchalantly, remembering the awful day where he was in the car with Fez, Eric and Kelso, and they had to stop at a road shoulder because Kelso ate a bad burrito earlier. He knew better than to tell Jackie that though, so he just kept delicately running his fingers through her silky raven hair.</p><p>“I’m not even going to ask” She replied, knowing Steven, it was probably something extremely gross involving either Fez, Kelso or Eric. She was better off not knowing, that’s for sure.</p><p>They didn’t break their contact through all of the movie. Whenever there was a particular gross scene going on, Steven would always crack a joke to try to distract her, because he noticed that disgusting things made her uncomfortable.</p><p>Overall, it was a pretty great date. They didn’t makeout during the movie like she thought they would, but they shared so many sweet moments and tender touches that she didn’t care.</p><p>She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face though, she tried to, she really did, but it was impossible. Especially with Steven being so goddamn sweet all the time. She wasn’t ready for the date to be over yet.</p><p>He grinned when he noticed her smile, and opened the passenger’s door of his car for her. <em>‘Part one is done’</em> he thought, <em>‘now off to part two’</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>“Sure you don’t want anything else, doll?” He asked, looking away from the huge Fatso Burger clown to look at her.</p><p>She was strangely squirmy and for a few seconds Hyde was afraid he’d done something wrong, she was looking down at the floor and refused to look at him.</p><p>“Jackie?” He called her again, with a soft tone he only uses with her.</p><p>She reluctantly directed her gaze to him, and yeah, something was definitely wrong with her.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked</p><p>“Just… clowns freak me out, okay?” She said “I don’t like looking at them” </p><p>He laughed loudly, secretly relieved that the problem wasn’t him, and she slapped his chest with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me! Just… finish the order so we can go away” She said, and he took pity on her</p><p>“Alright” He said, looking at the tiny drive-through window inside Fatso’s mouth and slipping some money through it “I think that’s all, man”</p><p>A couple minutes after that, Hyde had their orders and started to drive away from the fast-food restaurant, Jackie looked completely fine by now, but he wasn’t about to let that go.</p><p>“You’re afraid of clowns?” He teased her</p><p>“They just… I don’t know, they freak me out, there’s no other explanation” Jackie said, and he raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she was lying. “Fine, but if you laugh, I’ll kick you in the shins and kill us both, considering that you’re driving”</p><p>“Not gonna laugh, doll” He said “Unless it’s funny”</p><p>“It’s not!” She replied “When I was a little girl, my parents hired a clown for my birthday party. He asked me to smell this flower, and it squirted water all over my face! Then, he offered me his handkerchief, and when I pulled it out of his pocket, it just kept coming, and coming, and coming, and coming!”</p><p>“Nah, that ain’t it” Hyde said “That’s not why you’re afraid of clowns, Kelso and Fez had done worse to you. Remember that time Kelso accidentally glued himself to your expensive purse and when we went to pull it out, part of the leather was stuck to his hand?”</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me of that” Jackie mumbled, Kelso went home limping (from her shin kicks), and blind from one eye that day (from Hyde’s punches).</p><p>“You’re welcome” He replied with a small smirk “Don’t forget the day Fez spilled his chocolate milk all over you at school too”</p><p>“Well, that ended up being a good thing in the end, remember?” Jackie said “So… Take that!”</p><p>“Still, c’mon Jackie, I’m curious, tell me” </p><p>“Fine” She relented, it’s not like he’s going to judge her, she knows he’d experienced worse with his mother, it’s just… embarrassing, admitting something so silly out loud. “I went to get more birthday cake and saw my mom almost banging the clown in the middle of our kitchen. She had paint all over her mouth and chin, it was disturbing. Now go ahead and laugh” She finished dejectly.</p><p>“It’s not funny” He said seriously “That’s fucked up, doll. Sorry your mom’s like that”</p><p>“At least her standards are higher now” Jackie muttered “The clown was an old guy and it was disgusting, but our gardener and the pool boy were attractive, I guess”</p><p>“Doesn’t make it okay” He said, handing her the takeout food so he could wrap his free arm around her.</p><p>“I know” She answered, laying her head on his shoulder “Can we just change the subject? I don’t want to let my mom ruin our date. Where are we going now?”</p><p>“Mount Hump” He answered, and she looked up at him.</p><p>"Mount hump, Steven?" Jackie asked incredulously "You're taking me to Mount Hump?"</p><p>"Chill, doll" He replied "It's a place near Mount Hump, but it isn't exactly there. There are no panties in the bushes or condom wrappers on the floor, and it's actually quite nice. Never took anyone there before"</p><p>“Really? Not even Eric?” She asked curiously, and he shook his head</p><p>“Not even Forman, doll.” He said, squeezing her shoulder before moving his arm so he could use the gearshift and park the car in an adequate place.</p><p>“We’re here” He said, grabbing the food and leaving the car, seconds later he opened the passenger’s door for her and used his free hand to help her out.</p><p>They sat on the flat-bed of his car, he handed a burger to her and she smiled softly. It was such a beautiful night, the moon was full, and the sky was filled with stars – millions of small white dots that were being reflected on her big, mismatched eyes. Her raven hair was even darker, and her skin looked so smooth, like porcelain.</p><p>She’s so fucking beautiful.</p><p>They ate in a comfortable silence, their hands casually brushing against each other’s every once in a while.</p><p>"How did you find this place?" Jackie asked, putting the empty wrappers on a big paper bag. They are throwing that in the trash later, she refuses to leave her trash in such a beautiful place.</p><p>"Edna kicked me out of the house one night when I was a kid, and I was just wandering around" He explained "Ended up here somehow, and I've been coming here regularly ever since"</p><p>"It's beautiful," She said, looking around the place again.</p><p>There was no other word to describe this other than beautiful. It looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. There was a pond nearby, hidden behind some trees, it was dark by now, but she could see a few wildflowers scattered through the place, near the trees.</p><p>But what caught her attention was the big willow tree that stood a few feet away from the pond. It was absolutely breathtaking, and she had to take a closer look at it. She just had to.</p><p>She stood up and he looked questionably at her, she extended her hand to him, and he intertwined their fingers together as she walked through the grass with him. </p><p>“How can no one know about this place?” She asked “It’s probably the most gorgeous place in this entire town”</p><p>“It’s pretty hidden” He replied “Guess I’m lucky I haven’t scratched my car so far. And people don’t usually tend to explore the area <em>near </em>Mount Hump, doll, if you know what I mean”</p><p>She smiled and dragged him to stand under the big tree with her. He smiled back, and sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the hard wood. She sat next to him and they both observed the moonlight reflected on the clear water of the pond.</p><p>She laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled, wrapping his arm around her. That’s when he noticed how cold her skin was.</p><p>"You cold?" He asked, and she nodded. He took off his jacket and gently placed it on her shoulders.</p><p>"But I don't want you to be cold too" She said, and he shrugged </p><p>"I'm not" He replied "Seriously doll, I'm not"</p><p>She looked at him and sighed before putting the jacket on. He smiled at the sight; the sleeves of his jacket were covering her hands. Sometimes he forgets how small she is.</p><p>He felt her tugging on his arm and she moved to sit between his legs. When she was comfortable, she wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Now neither of us will be cold" She said, leaning her head on one of his arms.</p><p>He looked down at her in admiration, and tightened his grip on her. Never before was he so comfortable having someone in his arms before, he could easily fall asleep like this, the uncomfortable feeling of having his back leaned against a tree being completely forgotten because of the comfort that having Jackie in his arms like this provided him.</p><p>“You know, this is the best date I’ve ever had” Jackie said after a couple of minutes</p><p>“Yeah?” He replied “Why’s that?”</p><p>“Well…” She started, grinning at him “First things first, you didn’t try to please me by taking me somewhere you thought <em>I </em>would like, or that <em>you </em>would like, you took me somewhere you thought we would both enjoy, together. You actually talked to me, and you didn’t lie to me – even though most guys would’ve, with the whole Kat Peterson thing. And you knew I’m not actually scared of horror movies, but you still distracted me on the gross parts because you noticed that I was getting uncomfortable, and you did it without teasing me or laughing at me. You listened to me and didn’t judge me when I told you why I’m afraid of clowns, and you took me to a place that looks like it came straight out of a fairytale. Also, you have the best hugs in the whole world, I could spend the entire day in your arms if I could; you are gentle, and sweet, and thoughtful, and caring… Honestly, you’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever met, and you don’t give yourself enough credit for that.”</p><p>He stared blankly at her for a few seconds, he didn’t know how he’s supposed to respond to that. She’s the first person who ever made Steven Hyde speechless, and she’s fucking amazing for that.</p><p>“Oh, and there’s also the fact that you’re not wearing your sunglasses” She finished with a smile, and he laughed at her last statement</p><p>“Do you have some sort of personal vendetta against my shades? You complained about them the whole night” He asked</p><p>“Steven, have you ever tried talking to someone who wears sunglasses all the time?” She asked “You can’t tell anything about this person, you can’t tell if they’re sad, if they’re happy, if they’re annoyed…”</p><p>“It’s not like that, Jackie” He tried to justify, but she was right, that was <em>exactly </em>the point why he wears them all the time, he just wasn’t about to admit it.</p><p>“Oh, it isn’t?” She said wryly, taking his sunglasses from his jacket pocket and placing them on her face “Tell me, Steven. What am I thinking?”</p><p>“I don’t know what <em>you’re</em> thinking, doll. But <em>I’m </em>thinking that you look really hot wearing my shades” He said, and she smiled at him</p><p>“I would agree, but I can’t actually see anything” Jackie replied “Seriously Steven, I don’t know how you wear these all the time, especially at night”</p><p>“You get used to it” He shrugged</p><p>“You shouldn’t use them so much, you know?” Jackie said “It bothers me because it hides your eyes, and you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen”</p><p>No one, absolutely no one in his life, had ever used the term beautiful to refer to him or anything related to him. It was weird, but the good kind of weird. He smiled back at her.</p><p>“Look who’s talking” He said “Have you seen your eyes, man? Do you even know how beautiful they are?”</p><p>He removed his sunglasses from her face and looked deeply into her big mismatched eyes.</p><p>Fez tends to call Jackie his goddess, and Hyde thinks there isn’t a more appropriate term to describe her right now. Her beauty is something out of this world, he could stare at her for days, and he wouldn’t be able to find a single flaw in her, a goddess indeed. She made him want to fall on his knees and worship her right at this moment.</p><p>“Do you even know how beautiful you are?” He whispered huskily, lowering his gaze to her lips. Her pink, pouty lips. The lips he’s been aching to taste for so long.</p><p>She’s leaning in, and raised her hand to cup his bearded cheek, this is it, this is the moment.</p><p>“Steven…”</p><p>He cradled her face with his hands and pressed his soft, warm lips on hers. She flicked a shy tongue over his bottom lip and he lost all of his self-control. He moved one of his hands and tangled his fingers on her hair, softly tilting her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. </p><p>He sucked her lips, gently, as though he was a hummingbird sampling sweet nectar on a delicate petal. Then, with an intense urgency, he dipped his tongue past her lips, caressing her tongue with his.</p><p>She never felt this in a kiss before, it's surreal, she never truly understood what Donna meant when she said she felt sparks flying whenever she kissed Eric, but now she gets it, and she doesn't want this feeling to end.</p><p>Hyde felt like his insides were on fire, he kissed a lot of girls in his life, but he <em>never </em>felt this way before. He felt like if he pulled apart from her lips he might die, so he brought her even closer, closing all the remaining gaps between them. She turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist. He nipped her bottom lip and she moaned against his mouth, the electricity between their bodies felt like lightning through their veins.</p><p>Her thin, manicured fingers made their way into his hair, her fingernails lightly scratching his scalp as he asserted dominance over her mouth with his tongue, and he groaned. This is what heaven must feel like.</p><p>They broke the kiss, needing to catch their breaths. His forehead was leaning against hers, and he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful eyes again.</p><p>"Wow" She mumbled after she was able to breathe properly again </p><p>"Yeah, I'm a good kisser" He said with a cocky grin</p><p>She laughed and nodded in confirmation, and he pecked her lips a few more times before sliding his lips through her neck. She giggled and he immediately covered her mouth with his own again, thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth as she tenderly caressed the nape of his neck with her thumb.</p><p>He smiled against her mouth as he gently lowered her into the grass, this is going to be an epic summer.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it took me a while to update this, but I hope it was worth the wait. I’ve spent so much time writing this chapter, and making sure it was perfect, I didn’t want to disappoint anyone, I know there were a lot of expectations for this date.</p><p>Anyways, the dress is the one Jackie wears at s6ep22 “Sparks”. It’s a simple dress, but I am simply in love with it and I can totally see her wearing it for a date on a hot summer day/night.</p><p>According to my research, usually during the summer in the US, the sun sets around 9PM so it was still sunny by the time Jackie and Hyde went out for their date, hence why she would wear a sundress.</p><p>I’ve published a new story a while ago, it’s called ‘The Sweetest Gifts” and it has a really special place in my heart, it’s completed already, so if you want to check it out, please be my guest, it would make me very happy.</p><p>If you want to know progress updates about my current stories, follow me on <a href="https://zeppelin-and-unicorns.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p><p>Don’t forget to leave a nice comment telling me what you thought about this chapter, comments really make my day. </p><p>See everyone again soon! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cherry Lip Gloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter sixteen: Cherry Lip Gloss</strong>
</p><p>His mouth slipped from hers, and she could feel him leaving a trail of kisses through her jaw, she gasped and bit her lip, trying to keep her moans in.</p><p>They were standing in the middle of Donna's porch, she was supposed to head inside 15 minutes ago, but they both got carried away with their goodbye kiss.</p><p>"Steven, I should go…" She whimpered quietly.</p><p>"Just 5 more minutes" He murmured, his warm breath tickling her ear.</p><p>"Okay…" Jackie whispered, tangling her fingers on his hair and recapturing his lips with hers. "Five more minutes…" She mumbled in between heated kisses.</p><p>He slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring everywhere. She whimpered when he licked the roof of her mouth and twined her tongue around his own, he tightened his grip on her waist and she melted into his embrace. His beard was leaving light scratches on her porcelain skin, but she didn't care, not right now, not while he was doing <em>that </em>to her.</p><p>Steven is making her feel things she’d never felt before, and God, she could kiss him forever.</p><p>They broke their lip lock when they heard screaming from inside the house.</p><p>"Oh, shut up, Bob!" Midge yelled, and Jackie sighed, leaning her forehead against Steven’s. Donna was home right now; this must be killing her.</p><p>"You shut up, Midge!" Bob yelled back, and Hyde looked questionably at her.</p><p>"Are those Donna's parents?" Hyde asked, and she nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, they've been fighting a lot lately" She answered</p><p>"I can drop you off at your place if you want to" He offered, but she shook her head negatively, Bob and Midge wouldn’t even notice her, and Donna was probably crying her eyes out right now. She refused to let her friend go through this alone, she knew what that was like.</p><p>"No, it's okay" She said "Donna probably needs me right now"</p><p>Hyde nodded understandably, and she broke their embrace so she could give him his jacket back. She kissed him briefly on the lips and turned to go inside the house, but he gently grabbed her wrist, preventing her to take any step further.</p><p>"Hey Jackie?" He started hesitantly, and she turned to look at him again.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can we… do that again tomorrow?" </p><p>"Oooh, are you asking me out on a second date?" Jackie smiled, and he sighed dejectedly. That chick is turning him into Forman.</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"I would love that" She said, approaching him again and hugging his waist "See you tomorrow?” </p><p>“See ya, doll” He pecked her lips a couple more times, he didn’t want to let her go yet, but the shouting match between Donna’s parents was only getting worse and he knew she had to go. “Good luck in there”</p><p>“Thank you” She said, taking her copy of the house keys from her purse “Good night, Steven”</p><p>“Night, doll” He replied, smiling at her retreating figure. He only left the Pinciotti’s porch once he saw her entering the house and heard the noise of her locking the door again.</p><p>He licked his own lips, they were a bit sticky and swollen, they also still tasted slightly like her cherry lip gloss. If this was any other girl, he’d be annoyed, but this was Jackie, so he smiled. He could still feel the crackle of electricity from their kiss in the air, and his heart was still beating frantically inside his chest.</p><p>He could safely say that he’d never felt so good before, never.</p><p>Her kisses ignited something inside of him, something he didn’t even know existed. If he thought had a crush on her before, then he literally has no words to explain what the hell is this, what exactly he is feeling.</p><p>Because this is definitely not a crush anymore. It was way stronger than that.</p><p>That thought alone should’ve scared the crap out of him, but it didn’t. It made him feel all warm on the inside.</p><p>As he walked to the Forman’s, he only had one thought on his mind.</p><p>Fuck his instincts, he never had good things in his life before, and he’d be damned if he let her go.</p><p>Steven Hyde never put much effort into anything, but he's actually going to do his hardest to make things with Jackie work. Because he just found out how amazing her kisses are, and he's <em>not </em>willing to give her up anytime soon.</p>
<hr/><p>“I don’t want to spend the night here today, Jackie, I can’t, I’ll end up killing them both” Donna said, trying not to cry again.</p><p>She spent the entire night crying because of her stupid parents, and she had enough.</p><p>When Jackie entered Donna’s room after her date, Donna was with a pillow over her head, trying – and failing – to muffle the noise of her parent’s screams. She hadn’t shed a tear, but then Jackie laid next to her and wrapped her dainty arms around her, and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She cried in her best friend’s chest until she fell asleep.</p><p>She wanted to ask Jackie how her date was, she really did. She assumed it went well, she could smell Hyde’s scent coming from Jackie, and her lips were swollen and red. She was happy for her midget friend, and she felt like an ass for not even asking her about her night, but every time she tried to open her mouth, she heard her parents screaming again and the only thing she could do was sob.</p><p>“You sure?” Jackie asked “Because none of my parents are home and daddy gave Martina the day off tomorrow”</p><p>“Anything is better than listening to them all night Jackie” Donna said, and Jackie nodded.</p><p>“Okay then” She said “We’ll just have to make our own breakfast in the morning but I think we can handle that”</p><p>“And by handling that, you mean going to the bakery across the street? Because the last time we tried to cook something, we managed to break your toaster”</p><p>“Yup” Jackie smiled “What time do you want to leave?”</p><p>“I don’t know, probably after my date with Eric…” Donna said “He’s taking me to the drive-in tonight”</p><p>“Oh my God Donna! That’s great!” Jackie said enthusiastically, and Donna turned to look at her, really look at her since last night.</p><p>Jackie still had some minor redness on her face, Donna assumed that Hyde’s beard was the cause of that, but most importantly, Jackie seemed different, she looked… Happy, actually happy.</p><p>“So, how was your date with Hyde last night?” Donna asked, and Jackie beamed at her.</p><p>“I was waiting for you to ask me!!” Jackie said. smiling brightly “It was perfect Donna! Steven is absolutely perfect, there’s no other word to describe him”</p><p>“What did you guys do?” Donna asked, smiling at the midget’s enthusiasm.</p><p>“He took me to the movies, and Donna, he was such a gentleman! He held my hand, he bought us popcorn, he shared his soda with me, oh, he took me to watch ‘The Exorcist’ by the way, which was great, but also like, really gross, but he held me and distracted me on the grosser parts, and…”</p><p>Donna smiled and listened to Jackie attentively. She knew Jackie was dying to tell her about her date since she arrived home last night, but she held herself back, because she needed her, and that was a super nice thing for her to do.</p><p>Jackie may be bitchy and bossy, but she’s a great friend, and Donna was grateful for having the midget in her life. She’s always been there for her, especially now that her parents suddenly decided that they hate each other. Jackie is the reason why Donna is still a sane person.</p><p>So she gasped and giggled with Jackie as she narrated her big date with Hyde last night. Jackie deserves all the happiness in the world, and judging by the big smile on Jackie’s face, Hyde’s the one who’s giving her that for now.</p>
<hr/><p>Hyde heard pounding on his door and groaned. He’s going to kill Forman.</p><p>“Hyde! Mom said that if you’re not upstairs for breakfast in 10 minutes she’s not putting a smiley whipped cream face on your pancakes!” Eric yelled, and Hyde placed his pillow on top of his head.</p><p>He wanted to stay in bed for longer, but dammit, he’s hungry. And he wants the whipped cream smiley face on his pancakes. Not that he would admit that out loud, of course.</p><p>He groaned and got out of bed. He was having a pretty nice dream about a certain brunette chick, and he needed to take a cold shower before showing up to breakfast.</p><p>As he grabbed his clothes and his towel, he smirked, remembering his date with Jackie.</p><p>He could've kept kissing her all night long, she was like a drug, and a pretty good one. Now that he finally got to be with her, he's not sure if he'll ever be able to be in the same room as her and not kiss her.</p><p>His lips still tingled a little every time he remembered her kisses, and damn, she was a really good kisser.</p><p>He wondered what time she'd be in the basement today, he wanted to kiss her again. He doesn't even give a crap if the gang is in the same room, it's not like they didn't see it coming anyways.</p><p>He’s already addicted.</p>
<hr/><p>Hyde heard Forman's annoying shrieks as he walked into the kitchen. Great, he's been up for less than half an hour and Forman is already whining.</p><p>Then he saw the blonde-haired girl sitting next to her mother and everything made sense.</p><p>Laurie's never up for breakfast, she usually stays in bed until Mrs. Forman wakes her up when it's past 12AM, so seeing her up right now is definitely an unusual sight.</p><p>He made his way into his seat and grabbed the smiley face pancakes Mrs. Forman made him, hoping he could turn invisible so he could eat in peace and go back to the basement so he could listen to Zeppelin and wait for Jackie.</p><p>“Look Hyde, we have a lovely presence joining us for breakfast today” Eric said wryly</p><p>Hyde just grunted in response and started to eat his pancakes. He was not in the mood to deal with Eric and Laurie’s banters right now.</p><p>“Orphan,” Laurie said, and Hyde ignored her “I see you're still mooching off my parents"</p><p>Red glared at Laurie and Hyde rolled his eyes, annoyed.</p><p>"Is that the best you can do?" Hyde asked "What the hell are you doing up so early anyways?"</p><p>“Well, there’s two options” Eric started “Either Laurie’s pimp gave her the night off and she had a good night of sleep, or she’s up early because she needs to ask for money before dad goes to work”</p><p>“Eric” Red said “Leave your sister alone”</p><p>“Thanks, daddy!” Laurie smiled “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the twig you call a son… There’s a party at Lake Michigan today and…”</p><p>“Lake Michigan?” Kitty asked incredulously “But that’s all the way in Chicago!!”</p><p>“Lake Michigan is huge, mom. We’re going to Milwaukee" Laurie replied, trying her hardest not to sound annoyed.</p><p>“Who’s 'we'?” Red asked, eyeing Laurie suspiciously</p><p>“Oh, just some of my old college friends” Laurie answered nonchalantly, and Eric snickered</p><p>“And by college friends, she means the dozens of frat guys she slept with” Eric said, and Hyde repressed a laugh when Kitty slapped the back of her son’s head.</p><p>“Eric! It’s not nice to be so… truthful” She grimaced, and Laurie looked at her mother with an indignant expression on her face.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>“Anyways, I think you should stay home with us today. I can teach you how to needlepoint!” Kitty said with an excited smile.</p><p>Laurie pouted and looked at Red, who didn’t take his eyes off his newspaper “Daddy?”</p><p>“Well, I would say yes, but I had to kick the kettlehead’s ass yesterday night because of you, so no” Red said bluntly</p><p>“Man, Red kicked Kelso’s ass last night and I missed it?” Hyde asked, and Eric smiled</p><p>“It was awesome, man!” Eric said “He saw Kelso sneaking out from Laurie’s window last night, when dad saw him, Kelso tried to run away and cried when my dad caught him!”</p><p>Hyde laughed, and Red glared at the two boys.</p><p>“And you two, you better tell Kelso to stay out of my way” He warned them “I have real guns from the war, he’s lucky I only found the toy one”</p><p>“Uh, dad, a BB gun is not a toy” Eric said, and Red looked up at him</p><p>“Does a BB gun kill communists?” </p><p>“Uh, no” Eric replied, and Red gave him a wry smile.</p><p>“Then it’s a toy” He said, going back to his newspaper</p><p>Hyde smiled, and he was about to make a snarky comment when Laurie huffed.</p><p>“So, I can’t go?” She asked</p><p>“I’m sorry honey, we just think you should stay at home and…” Kitty started to answer, but Laurie interrupted her.</p><p>“Ugh, I hate you guys!” Laurie yelled and stormed off, Kitty sighed and Red looked unbothered by the situation.</p><p>“So, Steven, where were you last night?” Mrs. Forman asked, in an attempt to break the tension, and Hyde’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He glared at Eric, but he already had a shit-eating grin on his face, and Hyde knew what he was about to do.</p><p>“Hyde went out with Jackie last night” Eric said, and Hyde sighed. </p><p>Crap.</p><p>If Mrs. Forman tries to give him the “bird and the bees” talk, he’s going to kill himself.</p><p>“Like a date?!” Mrs. Forman asked excitedly, smiling from ear to ear, and Eric nodded “Oh my God, that’s wonderful!”</p><p>“Forman, I am going to kill you” Hyde whispered, and Eric just kept grinning slyly at him.</p><p>“Red, did you hear that?” Mrs. Forman kept going “Steven went on a date with Jackie!”</p><p>“Good for you son, she’s a nice girl” Red said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper. “Now Kitty, can we please continue with our silent breakfast? That’s my favorite kind of breakfast!”</p><p>“Oh, you hush!” Kitty said, and turned to look at Hyde “So, how was it? Oh, I bet she looked lovely, she’s such a pretty girl! Where did you take her? Are you two dating now? Did you kiss her? Steven Hyde, you better have been romantic because I swear to God…”</p><p>“Oh my God…” Hyde muttered, laying his head on his hands “Kill me now”</p><p>“Well mom, judging by the big smile Hyde had on his face when he came home, I must assume that the date was lovely!” Eric chipped in, and if looks could kill, Forman would be a pile of flesh and blood right now.</p><p>Somehow, Mrs. Forman's smile got even brighter, and Red chuckled behind his newspaper. That poor boy.</p><p>“Steven was <em>smiling</em>?” She asked incredulously “A real smile?”</p><p>“He looked like he just won the lottery” Eric said</p><p>“Oh, Steven!” The older woman said, getting up from her chair and hugging Hyde “You found love! He found love, Red!”</p><p>“Hey!” Eric whined “I found love too! Before him! Why didn’t I get a hug?”</p><p>Red lowered his newspaper and shot Eric a disgusted look.</p><p>“Good lord” He muttered “What is wrong with you?” </p><p>Eric just shrugged and Kitty moved to hug him.</p><p>“I’m happy for you too honey, is just that… Well, Steven needs a nice girl to soothe the emotional scars left by his horrible past" Kitty said, patting Eric in the head. Hyde sent Red a pleading look and the older man just laughed at him.</p><p>"Oh, you better get used to that," Red said, and Hyde groaned. "The loud one is just as jolly"</p><p>"The loud one?" Eric asked</p><p>"She's loud" Red explained</p><p>"And she's Steven's true love!!" Mrs. Forman cheered "Oh, I was so afraid Steven was going to end up with one of those biker girls or something! You know, those people don't believe in Jesus!"</p><p>"I can't believe I'm here" Hyde muttered to himself. He finished his pancakes quickly and got up from the chair, eager to go back to his sanctuary in the basement and wait until Jackie arrived. “Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Forman”</p><p>With that, Hyde left as quickly as he could, but not without punching Eric’s shoulder first.</p><p>The basement was empty, and Hyde turned the record player on. He sat on his chair and just hoped the peace and quiet lasted enough for him to hear his Led Zeppelin III album.</p><p>But of course it didn’t.</p><p>Kelso and Fez barged in the basement right in the middle of “Celebration day”, one of his favorite songs.</p><p>Kelso looked around the basement carefully, he looked terrified, and Hyde couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“What a wonderful day!” Fez said, smiling and sitting on the couch while Kelso still looked around the basement carefully.</p><p>“Red’s not here” Hyde said</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt to be careful, Hyde!” Kelso protested</p><p>Eric came down the stairs and chuckled at Kelso’s frightened expression.</p><p>“I thought we wouldn’t see you here for a while” Eric laughed, turning the TV on and sitting on the couch</p><p>Kelso finally relaxed a little, and walked to the deep freeze. Hyde frowned.</p><p>“Why do you reek like fish?” He asked</p><p>“Oh, that’s because Casey…” He started to explain, but Eric interrupted him.</p><p>"Man, I thought you said Laurie was done with you" Eric said, and Kelso grabbed a popsicle.</p><p>"We didn't even do it!" Kelso replied "I can't understand your sister, Eric. First, she threw herself on me while I was still with Julie, and now that I'm single and ready to mingle, she doesn't want me anymore? Red shot me with a BB gun for nothing!"</p><p>"Kelso, you were climbing through her window" Eric argued</p><p>"Yeah, to try and ask her to give me some!" He said "But it didn't work so I had to cruise for uggos with Fez on my van after I managed to run away from you dad"</p><p>"You're gross" Eric said</p><p>"Donna's been really rubbing off on ya, huh?" Hyde said</p><p>Eric shrugged "Yeah, I guess. It's not a bad thing"</p><p>"I haven't heard you talking about Star Wars in a week, so it's a <em>great </em>thing, Forman" Hyde replied, and Eric smiled.</p><p>"She's just so…" Eric sighed dreamily "She's so perfect, I feel like…"</p><p>"Oh, will you all shut up about your lady?!" Fez exploded "All the time you're all <em>'Donna did this'</em> and <em>'Donna did that'</em>... What about Fez?! Fez is all alone, and no one cares!"</p><p>Hyde rolled his eyes behind his shades. While Forman reduced the geek talk to a bearable level, Fez's talks about his needs only grew in the last few weeks, and it was starting to annoy him.</p><p>He seriously considered hiring a hooker so Fez could lose his virginity and shut the fuck up, but he'd rather spend the money on other things. Like his film supply. He smoked a couple of joints with Jackie last night before he drove them home, which means he needed to refill his stash now.</p><p>He heard the familiar noises of clogs on concrete and sighed in relief. It feels like he hasn't seen Jackie in forever, and damn, he wanted a repeat from last night.</p><p>She entered the basement followed by a gloomy looking Donna, who greeted everyone and pecked Forman's lips before sitting on the couch with him. </p><p>He had to repress an urge to smile at the sight of her. Jackie looked gorgeous, as always. Her hair was tied in a neat ponytail – that he couldn’t wait to ruin it by running his fingers through it – and she was wearing a cute pink/white striped off shoulder blouse with jeans. She also looked a little bit lost on what to do. All the seats were occupied, Fez was on the couch with Eric and Donna, and Kelso was currently occupying the lawn chair.</p><p>Hyde smirked and she smiled back. She came closer so she could properly greet him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap, kissing her in front of everyone.</p><p>It wasn’t a gentle peck on the lips, like Eric and Donna's. Hyde's tongue was lapping at her lips, asking for more. Jackie didn’t hesitate and opened her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss as she tangled her fingers on his curly hair.</p><p>Fez and Kelso gasped in shock, and Donna repressed an urge to laugh at Eric’s disgusted face.</p><p>“Hey!” Eric yelled indignantly “I’m happy for you guys and all, but ew!”</p><p>“Hyde! How could you?!” Kelso complained “You totally dogged me!”</p><p>“Sexy” Fez said with a perverted smile</p><p>Jackie broke the kiss and glared at the three boys. Donna smirked, they’re about to get it, that’s going to be interesting.</p><p>“Shut up, Michael! I never showed the slightest interest in you, so Steven did not <em>‘dogged’ </em>you!” She said, and Kelso shrieked. She turned to look at Eric, and Hyde laughed when he saw him flinching. “And you! You don’t see me complaining about you and Donna, even though you two keep slobbering all over each other like fat girls in a house with free meat!”</p><p>“Did Jackie just make fun of us, fat girls and meat all at once?” Eric asked Donna, flabbergasted. Donna glared at Jackie.</p><p>“Jackie!” She complained, she did not enjoy being included in the burn.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but c’mon!” Jackie replied, pointing at Eric “Look at <em>what </em>you’re dating!”</p><p>Hyde laughed, and tightened his grip on Jackie’s waist. That chick is fucking amazing.</p><p>“That’s right babe, you tell’em” Hyde said, patting her thigh encouragingly, Jackie smiled and leaned back into his chest.</p><p>“Evil” Eric muttered, Donna rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him, but it wasn’t working very well because she was trying not to laugh at the same time. </p><p>Jackie looked at her friend and felt herself relaxing, Donna apparently is doing good, she wasn’t as mopey as she was before, and she hasn’t complained about her parents since they left her house.</p><p>"Aw, man!" Kelso lamented "This day is crap. First, my brother locks me in a closet with a dead fish, then, I have to keep avoiding Red, and now Jackie and Hyde are together?"</p><p>“Your brother locked you up in a closet with a dead fish?” Donna asked incredulously, and Kelso nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, that was his revenge because I chewed some gummy worms and spat it on his socks” He explained nonchalantly, not noticing Donna’s horrified look.</p><p>“Laurie put fake spiders on my sock drawer once” Eric started “Dad was really mad when I screamed, it’s not like it was my fault!” </p><p>Hyde stopped paying attention and turned to look at the girl who was currently sitting on his lap. He wrapped his other arm around her waist protectively and pulled her closer to his chest, she smiled.</p><p>“How you’re doing, doll?” He asked, absentmindedly rubbing her hip bone with his thumb.</p><p>“I’m better now that I’m with you” She answered, and he smiled softly at her, silently thanking God that the other occupants of the basement were not paying attention to them.</p><p>“Hmmm…” He murmured, kissing her bare shoulders “How bad was the situation when you got to Donna’s?”</p><p>“Bad, but I'll tell you more later” She answered, closing her eyes and enjoying the ticklish feeling of his beard on her skin. She giggled when he moved his kisses to her neck, forgetting that they were in a room with other people. She was about to turn around to return the favor when Kelso ruined the mood.</p><p>“Awesome, man! Live porn!” Kelso said, pumping his fist in the air while Fez clapped and smiled.</p><p>“Ah, I’ve waited so long for this moment!” Fez said with a big smile.</p><p>“What do you mean with that, Fez?” Eric asked the foreigner, who shrunken a little on his seat because of Jackie and Hyde’s deathly glares.</p><p>“Yeah Fez, what do you mean by that?” Hyde asked, in a tone that clearly meant trouble.</p><p>“Nothing! I meant nothing!” Fez quickly said “Look, the new episode of Charlie’s Angels is on!”</p><p>The gang turned their attention to the TV, and Hyde chuckled quietly.</p><p>“What is it?” Jackie asked</p><p>“They’re so easy, man” He replied, kissing the top of her head as they too started to pay attention to the TV.</p><p>Yeah, that feels right. That feels incredibly right.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the day was pretty fun, Hyde and Jackie didn’t have much opportunities to make out as they hoped they would, and Mrs. Forman ended up sneaking into the basement and taking candid photos of him and Jackie (they only noticed it once they saw the flash, and Mrs. Forman ran away before Hyde could even think of protesting), but overall, they had a good time with everyone.</p><p>Once Eric and Donna left for the drive-in and Kelso was caught by Red in the basement, Hyde took Jackie to his car and drove them to what he now considers to be their spot for their second date, only stopping to grab a pizza and sodas on the way there.</p><p>Jackie was trying – and failing – to control her excitement. She couldn’t help but be a little bit nervous once she first entered the basement with Donna in the morning, she didn’t know how to act or what to do, but luckily, she didn’t have to find out. Steven pulled her into his lap and gave her another one of his earth shattering kisses before she even had the chance to properly say “Hi” to him.</p><p>After that, she wasn’t nervous anymore.</p><p>He managed to steal a few kisses from her during the day without anyone bothering them (the beautiful Mrs. Forman managed to capture one of them in camera! She had to ask for a copy of that photo later), and now they’re off to their second date.</p><p>He parked the car on the same spot as the day before, and opened the passenger door for her with his free hand. He laughed when she almost slipped on a rock and she glared at him. Her nasty glare was quickly replaced by a smile though, because he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together as they walked to the big willow tree.</p><p>He pulled her to sit between his legs, and he handed her the pizza box.</p><p>“Yesterday we had burgers, today we have pizza” Hyde said, and Jackie feigned annoyance</p><p>“Steven, you are going to make me fat!” She protested</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll just eat by myself then” He smirked, and opened the box sitting on her lap, grabbing a smile for himself.</p><p>The pizza aroma was too much for Jackie, she felt her mouth watering, and she bit back a smile before grabbing a slice for herself.</p><p>“There ya go” He said, and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“If I get fat, you’re rolling me all the way to my house” She said, and he laughed.</p><p>He has a beautiful laugh.</p><p>“Will do, don’t worry about it, doll” He said, and she laughed with him.</p><p>Normally, she wouldn’t even joke about being fat, but somehow, she feels like she can say whatever is in her mind with him, and be her true self, without the usual fear of being made fun of.</p><p>Now that she’s thinking about it, she was always like this with him. She always felt like she could tell him anything.</p><p>“I had more fun in the last 24 hours than I had in my whole life” Jackie said after she finished her soda, the pizza was long gone, and he was now gently stroking her hair with his fingers. She didn’t even care that he was holding a greasy slice of pizza on the same hand less than half an hour ago, it felt too good.</p><p>“Me too” He said “Except for the breakfast part of my day”</p><p>“What happened?” She asked curiously</p><p>“Just Forman being a dumbass” He replied “I don’t like when people meddle in my personal life”</p><p>“They ‘meddle’ because they love you, Steven” She said in a soft tone “And don’t worry if Eric teased you about our date last night. Donna tells me <em>everything</em>, I can give you an infinite supply of burns on him”</p><p>He smiled devilishly; Jackie was <em>so </em>the girl for him “Yeah?”</p><p>She nodded lazily, he looked down at her and fuck, how can someone be so freaking beautiful?</p><p>“For example, Eric farted on the car while he and Donna were making out, and tried to blame the smell on the Vista Cruiser’s heating system” She said, and Hyde burst into laughter</p><p>“Holy crap, why is she with him?” He asked in between laughing fits, and she laughed with him</p><p>“Honestly, she <em>really </em>likes him” Jackie replied “Don’t ask me why though, because even though she tried to explain to me over a hundred times, I still don’t get it”</p><p>He does though. Sometimes we can’t control who we have feelings for. If someone told him a year ago, that he’d be dating a preppy cheerleader, he would’ve scoffed and told them to lay off the film.</p><p>And look at him now. He’d do anything to make her happy.</p><p>He bowed down and glued his lips against hers, kissing her softly.</p><p>“Speaking of Donna… What happened last night?” Hyde asked when they broke their kiss, grabbing her hand in his “Things were getting ugly by the time I left” </p><p>“Just… Bob and Midge’s usual arguments” She said “Midge wants to be independent, but has no idea how, and Bob thinks that she should stay at home, and be a housewife” </p><p>Hyde rolled his eyes “Typical white man”</p><p>“Uh… Steven, you’re white” Jackie chuckled</p><p>“Barely” He answered, and Jackie chose to ignore that.</p><p>“Anyways…” She continued “I don’t think they’ll be able to work things out, it keeps getting worse and I think they’re getting a divorce”</p><p>She snuggled closer to his chest, and he planted a kiss on top of her head.</p><p>"They’re like this almost every night, y’know… They barely look at each other anymore. Donna is crushed" She sighed</p><p>"Yeah, I know what that feels like" He replied, looking at the sky.</p><p>"Me too. My parents used to fight a lot when I was younger" She confessed</p><p>"They don't do it anymore?" Hyde asked</p><p>"No, at some point they just... stopped caring” She said sadly “Their marriage is just for appearances."</p><p>"Well… My dad, before he left for the first time… He wasn't a good guy, when he and my mom weren't fighting, they were getting high with their stoner friends" He said, still looking at the starry sky.</p><p>Jackie looked up at him. It was rare, seeing Steven opening up about his childhood. He only talked to her about it maybe once or twice, and she knows he never talked about that stuff with anyone else. Whenever he opens up to her, she feels special.</p><p>"They smoked pot?" Jackie asked curiously</p><p>"Pot, crack, sometimes they used heroin too" He said, looking up at the starry sky "Honestly I was kind of relieved when my dad left, at least I wouldn't hear them yelling anymore"</p><p>Jackie grabbed his free hand and intertwined their fingers together, pressing a light kiss on his knuckles. He smiled softly at her, here he was, talking about his shitty parents and his shitty childhood, and she didn't make him feel uncomfortable once. Just this tiny gesture, of grabbing his hand, was better than any words of comfort anyone could ever give him.</p><p>"Anyways… maybe Bob and Midge will be better apart. God knows my parents were" He finished</p><p>"I think so too" She agreed "But I don't think Donna will understand that, not for a while" </p><p>"Yeah, it's going to be tough" He said "But she's not going to be alone. She's got you, Forman, me… I'm sure even dumb and dumber are going to be there for her"</p><p>She laughed "I presume dumb and dumber are Kelso and Fez?"</p><p>"Obviously" He answered</p><p>"Which one is dumb and which one is dumber?" She asked, smiling while she played with his fingers</p><p>"Kelso is dumber, for obvious reasons" He chuckled "She's going to be okay eventually, you know that, right?" He said softly, sensing her concern</p><p>"I know… it just sucks. After you dropped me off from our date last night, I tried talking to her, but Donna wouldn't stop crying, I felt useless. I laid down with her and tried to comfort her, but they just wouldn't stop… she cried herself to sleep" She mumbled sadly</p><p>"We should get her out of the house, distract her" He suggested</p><p>"She's sleeping over at my house tonight" Jackie said "By the way, after this date is over... Can you pick her up and drop us at my house later? She’ll be at The Hub with Eric"</p><p>He teased her "Now that you're my chick I've turned into your personal driver?"</p><p>She slapped him lightly in the arm "Shut up, I just don't want her to spend the night alone with her parents today, but I also didn't want to cancel our date… I’m having too much fun with you" She smiled</p><p>"Me too" He smiled back and pecked her in the lips "And of course I'll drive you"</p><p>"Thank you" She smiled sweetly at him, and turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck "So… I'm your chick?" </p><p>"Yeah, you're my chick" He said, smiling as he felt her fingers playing with the curls on the nape of his neck.</p><p>“That’s cool” She said, trying to sound nonchalant as she tried – and failed – to bite back a smile.</p><p>“Whatever” He whispered, before pressing his lips against hers and kissing her fiercely, passionately, pouring all the feelings and emotions he couldn’t say out loud yet, and he smiled when she kissed him back with just as much fervor.</p><p>She’s his chick alright.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so there's some parts of this chapter that I legitimately don't like, but they kind of have to be there because I can't keep skipping transition parts and get straight to the plot, no matter how much I want to. Hopefully, it wasn’t that bad.</p><p>Oh, and I’ve mentioned Hyde and Jackie’s zen lessons in this chapter, but I didn’t actually write the zen lessons moment. I’ve mentioned in early chapters that Hyde took her under his wing and was teaching her zen during the whole Julie thing, just in case you don’t remember!</p><p>Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! As you can probably tell (spoiler alert), things are getting rocky between Bob and Midge, and well, Donna's going to need her friends.</p><p>One of the reasons why I love writing this story so much is that I get to give Donna and Jackie the friendship they deserved. The show did them dirty, they had so much potential, I hate that the writers kept pinning them against each other for "comedy".</p><p>I know this story is an AU, so technically, I could have made Bob and Midge stay married, but I think their relationship was kind of toxic, and I wanted to show how Jackie and Donna are actual good friends to each other. Bob and Midge's divorce is going to mess Donna up a little, but she has Jackie, and I'll use the divorce as an excuse to make Donna and Hyde bond a little. I like their friendship and I feel like they haven't interacted much in this story.</p><p>Oh, and I'll also use that excuse to make Eric and Jackie friends. Since Eric's parents are basically the living representation of love, he'll not know exactly how to comfort Donna the way she needs to, because he doesn't get what she's been going through. He'll come to Jackie for advice, and they'll bond too, in their own way. I can't help it, I love their "sibling like" banters, so that's definitely not going away.</p><p>While I am not a huge Eric/Donna fan (I'm honestly kind of indifferent to their relationship), I want to make them justice. They are not the main focus of this story, but I always disliked the whole "We know each other since forever so we have to be together because it's faith" storyline for them. </p><p>That being said, the main focus of this story is and always will be Jackie and Hyde. I live for them and I promise there are going to be J/H moments in every single chapter.</p><p>Sorry for the long ass note, but well, if you read my stories you know how much I like to ramble on the notes.</p><p>Oh, and I posted the first chapter of my upcoming J/H soulmate AU on <a href="https://zeppelin-and-unicorns.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, if you want to check it out.</p><p>The next chapter is on the works, so I'll definitely see you again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mighty Hyde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter seventeen: Mighty Hyde</strong>
</p><p>The past two weeks had been absolutely perfect, there was no other way for Jackie to describe it.</p><p>She saw Steven every day, talked to Steven every day, made out with Steven every day.</p><p>Sometimes she spent her entire day at the Forman's with him, and they'd make out on the basement couch every time they found themselves alone.</p><p>Some other times, he'd take her out. So far they went to the movies again – after a very persuasive make out session accompanied by her famous puppy eyes, she managed to convince him to see Grease with her, he complained about the movie all day, but it was <em>so </em>worth it – he’d also taken her to the putt-putt on Kenosha and they even had a picnic at their place in the woods.</p><p>Steven was proving to be everything she ever wanted for a boyfriend.</p><p>Sure, he wasn't perfect. He's not rich, he criticizes society and the government every chance he gets, his beard sometimes irritates her skin, and they bicker, a lot.</p><p>But she didn't like him <em>despite </em>those things, like she thought she would. No, she likes everything about him so far, even the things that should annoy her.</p><p>He's not rich, but he treats her better than any other guy with money ever did. He criticizes society and the government every chance he gets, but she listens and actually finds it endearing when he's lost in one of his ramblings. His beard sometimes irritates her skin, but it didn't matter because his kisses are worth the price she'll pay for her face cream later. And yeah, they bicker a lot, but they were playful bickerings, neither of them took them seriously and they'd often end up in laughter or more make out sessions.</p><p>When she wasn’t alone with Steven, they were hanging out with the gang. They’d often just stay in the basement, and every now and then, when they weren’t feeling lazy, they went to The Hub to grab a burger.</p><p>Donna also appeared to be having a really nice time. Her parents were still fighting a lot, and she’s been having a lot of sleepovers at Jackie’s – not that Jackie minds, she spends the entire day with Steven and she likes her girl time with Donna at nights.</p><p>Eric’s been good for Donna, hell, he’s probably as good for Donna as Steven is for Jackie, and she was really happy for her friend. She deserves happiness, and she was definitely getting that with that skinny dork.</p><p>So of course, something bad just had to happen because the universe works that way.</p><p>It was 8AM when Jackie woke up with her phone ringing, and she was pissed, because how dare someone interrupt her beauty sleep?</p><p>It was the first time in a long time that Donna hadn’t slept over so Jackie was looking forward to waking up at noon. She loves her lumberjack friend dearly, and she really didn’t mind when she slept over, but she tends to wake up really early.</p><p>She thought about ignoring the phone call, but there was no one else at home and it could be her parents calling to say something important.</p><p>Yeah, right.</p><p>“Hello?” She mumbled sleepily on the phone, if this was Fez and another one of his prank calls, she was going to have him castrated.</p><p>“Jackie?” She heard Donna’s muffled voice on the other end of the line, and sat up in bed. Something was wrong.</p><p>“Donna? What happened?” Jackie asked</p><p>“My mom… She left” Donna choked out, and Jackie could tell that she was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“I’ll be there in 15 minutes” Jackie said, promptly leaving her bed and going to the bathroom to get ready.</p>
<hr/><p>“Morning” Eric mumbled sleepily as he walked into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas.</p><p>Hyde, Red and Mrs. Forman were already at the table eating, Mrs. Forman looked tense, but the other occupants decided to ignore it for now.</p><p>Kitty Forman sighed melancholically, trying to get someone to ask her what was wrong.</p><p>Red and Hyde exchanged worried looks, and started to eat faster in order not to escape what was sure to be one of Kitty’s “feelings” talk. Eric remained oblivious to the whole thing; he was clearly still half-asleep. Mrs. Forman glared at the three men at the table.</p><p>“Isn’t anyone going to ask me what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Eric, ask your mother what’s wrong” Red ordered, and Eric yawned and rubbed his eyes</p><p>“Mom, what’s wrong?” He asked sleepily, pouring some maple syrup on top of his perfectly stacked pancakes.</p><p>“Midge left Bob” She said, and all three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. </p><p>“Wait, are you sure she’s not lost in the backyard?” Eric asked, and Kitty glared at him</p><p>“This is serious!” She said “I ran into her earlier this morning, and she said she was leaving Bob and never coming back, then she packed all of her things in the car and just… left!”</p><p>“Aw man, I knew this was going to happen” Eric said sadly, taking a bite of his pancakes “Donna said they were fighting non-stop. What the hell am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“What do you mean with that?” Hyde spoke up for the first time in the day “She’s your girlfriend man, you have to go and be there for her”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll do that” Eric said, pushing his plate aside and getting up from the table, looking determined. He was about to leave through the sliding door when Red spoke up.</p><p>“Not in your pajamas, dumbass” Red said, and Eric turned around</p><p>“I knew that” He mumbled before going to his room to get changed.</p><p>“I’m surprised it took her so long to leave” Red said “I could hear these two fighting every single night for the last year”</p><p>“Still, poor Bob” Kitty said “We don’t know him very well, but he seemed crushed. Oh, and poor Donna, she was crying so much…”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s rough,” Hyde said, finishing his breakfast. “Hopefully Forman will be able to cheer her up. I’m off”</p><p>“I don’t know where you’re going. Your girlfriend’s probably not going to spend any time with you today” Mrs. Forman said</p><p>“What, why?”</p><p>“Because 15 minutes after Midge left, Jackie parked her car on the driveway and went inside the house. She’s still there”</p><p>“Oh” Hyde nodded understandably “Well, if she shows up, tell her I’ll be in the basement” </p><p>Mrs. Forman smiled and kissed the top of his head before he left. Then she started to take things off the fridge and Red frowned.</p><p>“You’re cooking again?” He asked</p><p>“I’m making a casserole for Donna and Bob” She explained</p><p>“I’m sure they have food at home” Red said, and Kitty glared at him, before she could say anything else, Eric entered the kitchen again, this time, wearing his usual clothes.</p><p>“Eric, wait!” Mrs. Forman said “Go put on a sports coat” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because nothing is more comforting than to have a good looking boyfriend by your side” She answered “And after that, wait here until the casserole is ready, that poor girl is going to need some comfort food”</p><p>Eric rolled his eyes and went back to his bedroom to grab his sports coat, the day barely started and it’s already too long.</p>
<hr/><p>Jackie looked down at her sobbing mess of a best friend and sighed. She really wished she could do something to make her feel better.</p><p>Donna was laying her head on Jackie's lap, crying her eyes out while Jackie gently played with her hair.</p><p>"Donna…" Jackie said "Maybe this is for the best, your mom was really unhappy"</p><p>Donna got up from Jackie's lap and stared at her incredulously "For the best? My mother just went to live on the other side of the country, how's that for the best?"</p><p>Jackie sighed "Your mother said multiple times that she was unhappy and depressed, Donna. And you know how much I care for Bob, but he was really controlling and you said it yourself that no self-respecting woman should be in a relationship like theirs"</p><p>"I never wanted for them to split up…" Donna mumbled dejectedly "I wanted them to work through their crap and love each other again"</p><p>"I wanted that too" She said, taking Donna's giant hand in hers "But life doesn't work that way. Look at my parents Donna, when my mom's around, they don't even sleep on the same bed, they cheat on each other all the time and they'd rather spend their time with their respective lovers than with their only daughter”</p><p>Donna sighed “God, life is so unfair”</p><p>“Yes, it is” Jackie said, gesturing for Donna to lay on her lap again “But at least Bob and Midge still care for you, they’re not going to neglect you, they’re not a couple anymore but they’re still your parents and they love you”</p><p>“I’m sorry your parents are dillholes, Jackie” Donna said honestly, letting Jackie play with her hair again</p><p>“What can I say? Money can’t buy parenting skills” She said nonchalantly “Most of the time I don’t care anymore, I got used to being alone, but sometimes it still hurts a little”</p><p>“Do you think I’ll stop hurting after some time? I feel like an idiot, y’know? Crying because my parents aren’t together anymore” Donna said, and Jackie smiled at her</p><p>“It’ll definitely get better” She answered “Especially after you see your parents happy again. But right now, you have every right to be sad. Your parents are splitting up and it sucks, you don’t have to feel bad because you’re feeling bad”</p><p>Donna chuckled a little and wiped her tears “When did you become such a wise person?”</p><p>“I don’t know” Jackie replied “Steven told me this a while ago and it really helped me, and I thought it might help you too”</p><p>“You two really are something, huh?” Donna said, and Jackie blushed</p><p>“He’s perfect” She said with a sheepish smile “But this is not about me and Steven, this is about you and your parents. So, cry it out lumberjack, it’ll be good for you”</p><p>“Thanks Jackie, you’re a great friend”</p><p>Jackie smiled, and was about to say something when they heard a knock on Donna’s bedroom door.</p><p>“Come in!” Donna yelled, and she and Jackie sat up in bed to see who their visitor was. Jackie really hoped it wasn’t Bob, she really liked the guy, but she could only deal with Donna’s tears.</p><p>The door opened and Donna smiled. Eric was standing awkwardly on the entrance of her room, wearing a too large sport coat and holding a big container with food inside.</p><p>“Your father was too busy crying to notice I was here, so I just… made myself comfortable I guess” Eric said lamely “It’s okay if I come in?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure” Donna replied with a big smile, and Jackie couldn’t help but smile proudly at the geek for making Donna smile.</p><p>“So, how are you doing?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed</p><p>“I’ve been better” Donna answered, and sent a meaningful look to Jackie, who sighed and grabbed her purse from the top of Donna’s dresser</p><p>“Alright, I’ll leave you two alone” Jackie said “But if you need me, I’ll be at the basement”</p><p>“Got it, midget. Thank you for today” Donna said, and Jackie smiled</p><p>“That’s what friends are for”</p><p>Jackie gently closed the door, leaving the two love-birds alone. Eric better not do anything stupid or she would kill him.</p><p>She was about to leave through the kitchen when she heard Bob’s muffled sobs and Kitty’s gentle voice trying to calm him down, so she turned around and left through the front door.</p><p>As she made her way to the basement, she could hear the faint sounds of what appeared to be Led Zeppelin coming from the other side of the door and smiled again. If Led Zeppelin is playing, then Steven is definitely home.</p><p>“Hey baby” Jackie said, entering the basement and receiving a warm smile from Hyde in response. He was sitting on the couch and enjoying his music alone.</p><p>“Hey” He said, pecking her lips as she sat next to him on the couch “I thought you were going to be with Donna all day”</p><p>“Well, I was” Jackie said, snuggling closer to him “But Eric showed up and Donna asked to be alone with him for a while, so I left and came to see you”</p><p>“That was a nice surprise” He smiled, wrapping his arm around her “How’s she doing by the way?”</p><p>“Not good. But I think she’ll get better eventually, at least I hope so”</p><p>“She will man” He said “Her mom’s still going to keep in touch, right? And her dad’s still there”</p><p>“Yeah, she said she would call once she arrives in California, Midge is not abandoning Donna, she’s abandoning Bob” She answered “He’s crushed, but he’s a good dad, once he stops crying every two seconds, he’ll be there for her”</p><p>“Hmmm” He hummed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear “I’m glad Forman showed up, I was worried I wasn’t going to see you all day”</p><p>“Oh, I would’ve found a way to see you even if Eric hadn’t shown up” Jackie said, running her fingers through his chest</p><p>“Yeah? Why’s that?” Hyde asked huskily, gluing their foreheads together and moving one of his hands to the back of her head</p><p>“I think you know why” She said, removing his sunglasses and claiming his lips with her own, kissing him deeply.</p><p>Hyde smiled into their kiss and lowered her on the couch, so she could stay beneath him as he kissed her with all his will.</p><p>Jackie bit her lip as Steven moved his kisses to her neck, her cheeks flushing. God, he’s really good at that.</p><p>They made out for a few minutes, until things got a little heated and he broke their lip-lock.</p><p>“Can I…?” He asked, rubbing his thumb against her cheek, looking at her chest. She smiled and nodded, her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her cheeks were a bright shade of pink. She never looked more beautiful to him.</p><p>He went back to her mouth, kissing her gently, but deeply. His tongue was lapping for entrance at her mouth, and she gladly conceded it. One of his hands was resting on her waist, and he slowly moved it upwards, cupping her breast over her blouse.</p><p>He gently ran his thumb over her hard nipple through the layers of cotton, and she moaned. Her fingers danced through his broad back, and her other hand was cupping the back of his neck, bringing him as close as possible to her, and kissing him back just as fiercely as he was kissing her.</p><p>“MY EYES!!” Eric yelled as he entered the basement, Jackie and Hyde broke their kiss and stared at him, both looking extremely annoyed at the interruption</p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to be comforting your girlfriend?” Hyde asked, sitting back on the couch and putting his sunglasses back on</p><p>"Oh no, what did you do?!" Jackie glared at Eric when she noticed his posture changing once Hyde mentioned Donna</p><p>"Uhhhh…" Eric said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably "I might have compared her to that fat kid from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory when she started to inhale my mother's casserole"</p><p>"You did what?!" Jackie and Hyde asked at the same time, both looking incredibly pissed</p><p>"As a joke!" Eric said, raising his hands in the air "I was trying to make her laugh, I swear!" </p><p>"Ugh, you are such a dumbass!" Jackie complained, getting up from the couch and taking her purse "Now I have to go fix your mess!"</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Shut up!!" Jackie snapped, and slapped Eric in the back of his head "You are a dumb little twerp! It's not enough that her mom's gone, now her boyfriend called her fat!"</p><p>"It was a joke!" Eric tried to defend himself, but Jackie huffed in annoyance and kicked his shin</p><p>"Dumbass!" She yelled as she stormed off the basement</p><p>Eric and Hyde both looked dumbfounded, Eric was rubbing his shin and Hyde had a smirk on his face and stared longingly at the basement door.</p><p>"Man, I'm so turned on right now" Hyde mumbled, and Eric stared at him with disgust</p><p>“You two are abnormally freaky” He said, and Hyde rolled his eyes behind his shades</p><p>“Well, we might be freaky, but at least I never called Jackie fat” Hyde replied smugly, moving to sit on his chair</p><p>“In my defense, I did not actually call her fat, I just… compared her to a fat kid” Eric tried to defend himself, then he sighed dejectly and leaned his head on his hands “Man, what is wrong with me?”</p><p>“Everything” Hyde deadpanned “You know, I should kick your ass right now, I just won’t do it because I think Jackie got that covered”</p><p>“You don’t need to tell me” Eric muttered bitterly, rubbing his aching shin</p><p>“Donna’s your girlfriend man, you shouldn’t have said what you did” Hyde said seriously “Especially now that she’s vulnerable”</p><p>"Oh, mighty Hyde, who has been in a relationship for two weeks, please, bless me with all your relationship wisdom" Eric said sarcastically, rolling his eyes</p><p>"This isn't about being in a relationship, you dillhole" Hyde replied "This is about being a decent human being"</p><p>"Well, what the hell am I supposed to say then?" Eric said</p><p>"How about 'I'm sorry for being an ass and I'm sorry that your mom left'?" Hyde suggested “Sometimes you don’t even have to say anything, just be there for her man”</p><p>“Crap” Eric muttered “How do I always manage to ruin things?”</p><p>“I don’t know, normally it’s entertaining to watch, but Donna’s going through a lot right now, so you need to get your head out of your ass” He answered honestly and got up to turn the TV on. He needs a distraction; Jackie probably won’t be around again until much later today due to Forman’s smartmouth</p><p>“You have deadbeat parents” Eric said after a few minutes of silence</p><p>Hyde glared at him “Jeez, thanks Forman”</p><p>“No… What I mean is…” Eric explained, gesturing with his hands “You can talk to Donna, and give her advice. You can also explain to her that I’m an idiot and I’ll always manage to say the wrong things, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about her”</p><p>“Don’t involve me in your mess, Forman” Hyde warned him, resting his feet on the center table</p><p>“C’mon man, you’re her friend too, and she’ll probably appreciate talking to someone who gets her” Eric said</p><p>Jackie gets her, but Hyde wasn’t about to say that out loud. Jackie said that the only people who know about her parents being jerks are him and Donna, and he wasn’t about to share that information with Forman. Jackie’s very sensitive and private about this subject.</p><p>He looked at Forman and sighed. Crap, dating Jackie was making him soft, he’s actually feeling bad for the guy.</p><p>“Fine” Hyde muttered “I’ll talk to her”</p><p>“Really?” Eric asked with a small smile “Thank you man, I think you’ll really help her out. And please, tell her that I really like her, and that I say things without thinking, and that Red’s totally right when he says I’m a dumbass, and…”</p><p>“Don’t worry Forman” Hyde interrupted him “Insult you is going to be the easier part”</p><p>Eric rolled his eyes “Just let me know if it’s safe for me to go see her when you’re done, okay? And I’ll use this time to rehearse what the hell I’m going to say to her”</p><p>Hyde rolled his eyes and left the basement, sometimes he really understands why Red threatens to shove his foot on Eric’s ass on a daily basis. He walked through the Forman’s driveway and entered the Pinciotti’s property. He sighed and knocked on the backdoor. He hates talking about his past, but Donna’s a nice chick who doesn’t deserve all the crap her parents have put her through, so he would suck it up, just this once.</p><p>Jackie was the one opening the door, and he couldn’t repress a small smile when he saw her surprised face. Donna was sitting on the kitchen table, holding a bottle of soda in her hands and looking more gloomier than ever.</p><p>“Steven!” Jackie smiled, stepping aside so he could enter the room “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Nothing better to do” He shrugged, then he turned to look at Donna “How you hanging up?”</p><p>“I’ve been better” Donna answered</p><p>“Yeah, I get it” Hyde said, and sighed. Better get this over with. “My dad split on me and my mom when I was a kid”</p><p>Both Donna and Jackie looked at him. Hyde rarely talks about his parents.</p><p>“At first, it kind of sucked” He continued “And I was really pissed for a while. But then I realized it was better this way, the screaming matches were gone, I could sleep better at night”</p><p>“Yeah…" Donna said "The lack of screaming will be nice"</p><p>"I know I said this before" Jackie said "But it gets better, I promise"</p><p>"She's right" Hyde said “Maybe your folks are better off without each other, man. I know it sucks, and that you feel like crap, but it’ll pass eventually”</p><p>“I know” Donna answered with a sad smile “It’s just… Why couldn’t my mom divorce him and stay in town?”</p><p>“Maybe she just needed to start over in a new place” Jackie said “And it’s not like she’ll stop being your mom. She said she would call you every day, and that you’re free to visit whenever you want to”</p><p>“Yeah… Thank you guys” Donna said, and both Jackie and Hyde smiled softly at her.</p><p>Jackie hugged her lumberjack friend from behind, and squeezed her as tight as she could, making Donna laugh for the first time in the whole day.</p><p>“We’re here for you, okay? If you ever need something…”</p><p>“I know” Donna replied, her face getting red from the lack of oxygen caused by Jackie’s unbelievably tight grip. She lightly slapped Jackie’s arms off her, the smaller girl just smiled and went to stand by her boyfriend, who was currently leaning on the counter and watching the whole scene with an amused smirk.</p><p>“Anyways, Forman asked me to tell you something” Hyde said after a few seconds</p><p>“How’s he?” Donna said “I feel like maybe I was too hard on him”</p><p>“You were <em>not </em>too hard on him” Jackie said “In fact, you should’ve kicked his bony ass straight to the moon for what he said to you”</p><p>“I really like him…” Donna muttered “He just… He hurt me. And I know it wasn't his intention, but he made me feel bad”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I hurt him back” Jackie said with a proud smile “He’ll probably still be limping next week”</p><p>Hyde smiled proudly at her “It was pretty badass”</p><p>“I can imagine” Donna smiled</p><p>"But here's the thing about Forman, man" Hyde said, shamelessly making himself comfortable by taking a beer can from the fridge. Jackie smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders "He's an idiot, and a smartass, he doesn't say the right things and he tends to make every situation worse"</p><p>"I could tell" Donna mumbled</p><p>"But he really cares about you…" He continued "Ever since I've met him, he wouldn't shut up about the girl next door and how much he likes her"</p><p>"The girl next door is you by the way" Jackie added with a small smile, and Hyde smiled back at her, she has to stop being all cute in moments like these, because she's making him lose his line of thoughts</p><p>"Thanks babe" He said softly, then he turned back to look at Donna "What I mean to say is… He was trying to help, in his own twisted way. He wanted to make you laugh”</p><p>“It wasn’t funny” Donna mumbled</p><p>“Obviously” Hyde said “The guy was almost shitting himself when he went to the basement, you could see how sorry he was. It’s just… Have you seen his parents, man? His parents are together for years, and they still have the hots for each other”</p><p>“Steven!” Jackie hissed “Don’t use that term, they’re old. What he means to say, Donna, is that Eric’s parents are still very much in love”</p><p>“Whatever” Hyde rolled his eyes “What she said. Anyways, he just doesn’t get what you’re going through, because he never experienced anything close to that before. He wants to comfort you; he just doesn’t know how”</p><p>“How sorry did he look when you saw him?” Donna asked</p><p>“I know Forman since I was 6, he knows he messed up, and he wants to apologize to you” Hyde replied and Donna sighed</p><p>“Can you get him for me?” Donna said</p><p>“Sure” Hyde said, finishing the beer and taking Jackie’s hand in his “Let’s go Jackie”</p><p>Jackie smiled and let her boyfriend drag her out of the Pinciotti’s house. Her boyfriend. Steven was her boyfriend. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe it. </p><p>She watched in awe as he grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt and told him not to screw up again, and smiled when he turned the TV on and sat on the couch, gesturing for her to sit next to him.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, the familiar sensation of warmth spreading through her chest.</p><p>He absentmindedly started to trace patterns on her arm with the tip of his fingers, and as always, the butterflies went nuts on her stomach.</p><p>A crush doesn’t make anyone feel this way, Jackie’s pretty sure she’s in love with him.</p><p>She looked up at him and kissed him tenderly, he responded immediately, gently cupping her face on his hands, like she’s the most delicate and precious thing on the planet.</p><p>Yup, she’s in love with him. And she’s going to tell him one day.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The moment where Hyde gives Jackie advice about her parents is in chapter 6, I thought it would be cool for Jackie to give Donna the same advice Hyde gave her a few months prior. It shows that Jackie actually values Hyde’s advice and that he actually helped her.</p><p>I’m not going to lie, I’m not a huge fan of this chapter, but I didn’t want to skip through Bob and Midge’s divorce, I’m using the divorce to show you guys that Jackie and Donna’s friendship is genuine, and I also wanted to create a stronger bond between Donna and Hyde.</p><p>The next chapter is a really fun one! I know that because I kept smiling when I was writing a few parts. It’ll be up in a week, or maybe less, who knows.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts about this chapter in a comment, and check me out on <a href="https://zeppelin-and-unicorns.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!<br/>See you again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>